Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised
by keybledar43
Summary: Sora lives in the dangerous Hollow Bastion. Kairi lives in the safe Radiant Garden. When opposites clash, just what might happen?
1. Meet Sora

**Here we go. This story will be updated in a steady pace to make up for the horrible lack of updates on the old one. Many things will be changed or added to the story in order to make it more enjoyable and for character development. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.1 Meet Sora**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's this way?"<p>

"Of course I am! When have I ever gotten us lost?"

"… Do you really want me to answer that?"

A chuckle was the only response of one of the teens walking along a crowded street. One of them, sporting blond hair, ran a hand through his hair before letting out a sigh.

"Why did I even listen to you?" he complained.

The other teen scratched his head with a chuckle, ruffling his light brown hair before slapping his hands together and pointing a finger forward, "We're supposed to go that way. I know it!"

"Whatever…" the blond haired teen rolled his blue eyes before crossing his arms and coming to a stop. His companion stopped as well, giving him a confused expression. "In case you haven't noticed, we're going to be meeting with Seifer. Seifer of all people! Maybe this is a sign Sora," he began with a deep scowl on his face, "I mean, should we really trust Seifer. We shouldn't just go to him like this."

"What do you mean 'like this?'" Sora asked with his head cocked to the side.

The other teen bit back a groan before speaking, "Oh I don't know… Maybe meeting him in the middle of nowhere for no apparent reason. Seriously, since when do we trust Seifer?"

"We don't," Sora responded calmly as he looked over the area.

People were rapidly walking past them, not even noticing them as they rushed to their destinations. It was as though they were mindless drones going through motions. There was no idle chat, or any sort of greeting, it was as though they were they were the only two people talking on the crowded street.

"We don't trust him Roxas," he repeated in the same calm tone before glancing at his friend, "Seifer is one of the few people that feels like we do. Not just you and me but our other friends too. I'm not saying that we should trust him, what I'm saying is that we should hear him out."

Roxas groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, "I hate it when you get all wiseass on people… Fine we'll meet with them, but I get to bail if I don't like where things are going."

"Don't you always?" Sora asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Why you..." Roxas growled as he followed after his 'friend,' pushing past the large masses of people.

Once the two finally made it out of the street they found themselves standing before a large plaza. What used to be a spacious area had turned into a bunch of crowded narrow passages between the many tents merchants had set up. With the many merchants came piles of trash that could be seen on the corner of the buildings that surrounded the area, people complained about how dirty it was though nobody made an attempt to clean the place up.

"Is it really around here?" Roxas' voice snapped Sora out of his train of thought, the latter turning to his friend with an annoyed look on his face, "Don't give me that look. We're almost at the outskirts of town, there's nothing around but empty buildings past this place."

"Which is exactly why it's the exact kind of place Seifer is expected to be at," Sora pointed out with a grin. His stomach rumbled lightly, reminding him that he hadn't had any breakfast before leaving with Roxas.

Sora scowled as he put a hand to his stomach before spotting a basket full of fresh apples only a few feet away from him. His eyes quickly darted about and, not seeing anyone looking his way, snatched one of the apples before hiding it under one of his sleeves. It looked like wearing a long-sleeved white shirt had been a good idea.

He rubbed the apple with a smile before biting into it. A chuckle escaped his lips as he savored the juices of the fruit before swallowing with a content smile.

"Did you really just do that?"

Sora turned to Roxas with an apologetic smile, "I-I was hungry." The other teen simply looked the other way while muttering something that sounded like 'thief.' "Oh come on Roxas, I'll pay the vendor back later," he assured with a nervous laugh.

Roxas simply followed after his friend while shaking his head in disapproval. Sora seemed to shrink under his gaze before turning back to the road with a slump on his shoulder. Roxas let out a quiet chuckle, Sora had always felt horrible when doing the slightest of misdeeds. He had taken to find amusement in seeing just how much guilt Sora could feel over something so minor. This would show him not to drag him into places again.

Meanwhile an old woman watched the two teens leave with a snarl. "I'll be right back," she spat before leaving things to her co-worker. The two brats would pay for stealing from her. She would only need to run into an officer before reporting the two brats for stealing pounds of fruit.

* * *

><p>"Say it," Sora ordered with a proud smile, standing before a rundown two story building just outside of town.<p>

"You were right," Roxas groaned with a roll of his eyes before taking in his surroundings.

The building in front of them appeared to have been a factory of kinds, judging by the brick walls and large chimneys. It had clearly been popular some time ago judging by the trail of dead grass that lead to town, clearly showing that it had been walked on for several years.

"Let's go inside already," Sora grinned before tossing the apple he had just finished eating on the ground. The two approached the half-open metal door and knocked loudly but there was no answer. The brunette let out a sigh before turning to Roxas, "Looks like there's nobody her-"

A tanned muscular hand suddenly took hold of Sora's shoulder before pulling him into the building. Roxas watched the scene with wide eyes before quickly rushing inside the building, _'Leave it to Sora to find a way to get hurt.' _

As soon as Roxas entered the building he was pushed against the door. Too dark to see anything, he wondered just what they had walked into before feeling a pair of strong hands grip his waist.

"Rape! Rape!" Roxas yelped in a high pitched voice before being let go. He quickly spun on his heel to meet the shocked gaze of Sora. His brows furrowed before his eyes traveled across the building, seeing three other teens looking at him in shock, "W-what are you looking at?"

"What the hell man?" Sora couldn't help but chuckle.

"I told you to be less rough when frisking people, Rai," a blond wearing a black beanie on his head. He wore a long white coat over a purple vest clashing with his gray pants and black combat boots.

Another teen wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and black pants shrugged, "I was only making sure, y'know?"

"Carried away," stated another teen, a girl this time. She had reddish brown eyes, with the left side of her face being covered by her light steel blue hair. She wore a sleeveless blue jacket along with Capri pants.

"Roxas' girlish squeal aside, let's talk business. Fuu, Rai watch the door," Seifer announced, oblivious to the heated glare coming from Roxas.

Sora nodded before sitting himself in an old red couch. He wondered what a couch was doing in an old factory with broken windows and a hole-filled roof but he dismissed it, choosing instead to listen to what Seifer had to say.

Roxas followed after him but chose to stand next to the sofa, keeping a careful eye in the retreating form of Rai, just in case he need to protect himself because, in his opinion, those hands hadn't been looking for any sort of weapon.

"Do you remember what we talked about last time Sora?" Seifer began as he sat himself in a single blue couch, extending his arms over the backrest with a smirk.

Sora rubbed his chin in thought before speaking, "It was something about getting back at the Specials, right?"

"Right."

"Wait what?" Roxas broke in with shock written all over his face. The other two teens glanced at him in wonder, apparently not seeing what he was. Roxas clenched his fists, "Are you seriously thinking of doing something against 'them?' Just how insane are you? They'll lock us up before we set foot in Radiant Garden, or kill us if we make it through."

"You're overreacting" Seifer waved him off with a sigh. He crossed his arms before clicking his heels on the ground, "People don't get killed just for crossing over to that place. They simply disappear. That doesn't mean that they get killed."

"So what was that plan you were talking about?" Sora asked before Roxas could get the chance to scream at Seifer again.

Seifer smirked. "We're planning on getting into Radiant Garden via the sewers. It's been done before after all," he explained. Both teens were fully listening now, never before hearing of someone go into Radiant Garden and come back, "A friend of mine checked the place out and gave me a map to get through."

"What are you doing once you get there? Lighting dog poo on their doorstep?" Sora asked with a chuckle. Sure, they could get into town but so what? It wasn't like they could actually do something against them.

"Not at all," Seifer's smirk only seemed to widen as a pregnant silence filled the area. His eyes studied the two teens before he finally spoke, "We steal all that we can before leaving. Let's leave those bastards with nothing."

* * *

><p>Night fell on Hollow Bastion, few people now walking along the streets. Lights shone through the windows of the many buildings around the area as Sora walked through an empty street with his hands in his pockets.<p>

He wore a worn down green jacket that reached a little beneath his back. His hands were protected from the cold breeze by a pair of fingerless brown gloves. It was a cold night so he deemed the extra clothing appropriate.

Sora turned a corner to come upon a small park and sat on an empty bench. A park at night wasn't the safest place but he needed time to think over Seifer's plan. His rational mind told him that it was completely ridiculous but another part of him told him to go with them.

Roxas had made sure to let his displeasure known by outright saying no and leaving the place but he wasn't like him. Sora didn't think it was fair that Specials got to live in a great place like Radiant Garden without any troubles at all while people in Hollow Bastion went through hell on a daily basis.

"What to do?" he muttered to himself as his eyes closed in thought.

* * *

><p>"He's been talking to Seifer again!"<p>

It wasn't a question but a statement from an enraged blue haired teen. She wore a brown jacket over a plain black shirt along with a brown skirt over black leggings, finished off by a pair of black boots.

Roxas cowered under her heated glare, already thinking that telling her was a bad idea, "You're not mad at me Aqua. Remember."

Aqua frowned before adjusting herself on the couch she was sitting on. They were currently on their home, small but it provided the necessary space. Only she, along with Sora and Roxas lived there. She had a room for herself while Sora and Roxas slept on the other room, she had been against it at first but the two teens said that sleeping on the same room as her would be too awkward.

"Well, when he gets home I'll knock some sense into him," Aqua declared with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest.

'_Wherever you are, I'm sorry Sora,' _Roxas regretted his actions but chose not to voice this to Aqua. She had a tendency to get rather violent when mad, he still sported a bruise to prove it.

* * *

><p>Sora found himself near the sewers. He scanned the area but found no sign of anyone there. None of the gatekeepers could be seen from where he stood, in fact only a small part of the gate could be seen since there was a large building blocking the view on the sewers. It actually looked relatively safe to sneak around.<p>

"I knew you'd come," came the voice of Seifer from behind Sora. The brunette quickly turned around to see the blond approach him, wondering just how he had missed him while scanning the area. Seifer seemed to notice this and simply smirked, "I've been around here too long. I'd be surprised if you had actually seen me coming."

"So what are you doing here?" Sora asked with a frown on his face, "I thought that we wouldn't go until tomorrow."

"What makes you think that tomorrow will be our first time sneaking in?" Seifer turned to his side just as Rai and Fuu emerged from a nearby street. The two glanced at Sora before standing behind Seifer like the loyal followers they were.

"Now do you see Sora?" Seifer spoke in a smug tone, "We've been doing this for about a week and have yet to get caught. You're welcome to come with us tonight to get ready for tomorrow."

Sora glanced around the area in thought. Just what had he gotten himself into? There had been no reason for him to look around in the first place. It did look a bit safe and Seifer had actually succeeded before so, why not?

"Alright," he nodded.

"Then let's go," Seifer smirked as he led the way into the sewers.

**Ch.1 End**

* * *

><p><strong>KH: Slave of Love Short<strong>

Sora stood before a large cliff with a smile on his face. His hair swayed with the wind as he took in a deep breath before letting it out in a relaxed manner.

Next to him stood Roxas who looked at him in curiosity, wondering why he seemed so content.

"Do you smell it Roxas?"

"Smell what?"

Sora closed his eyes before letting out a chuckle. "Freedom," he began as tears gathered on his eyes, "I-it's good to be out again. In a whole new beginning no less!"

"Um…" Roxas scratched his head in confusion as Sora began to cry tears of joy. The blond let out a sigh before dusting his clothes and turning away, "Don't be too glad Sora."

"W-what?"

Roxas smirked before beginning to walk away, "It's just that you haven't been the protagonist type so far. I'd be careful if I were you. We wouldn't want you to be forgotten while I take the stage, would we?"

Sora watched Roxas leave with a concerned expression on his face, "That can't be true... right?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter. Like I said before, the next chapter won't take too long. The shorts won't be in every chapter since it's hard to come up with them and they'll probably ruin built up suspense in some cases. <strong>

**That's all for now guys, hope you liked it. **


	2. Meet Kairi

**I have to say that it feels great to be updating this story from the ground up, it feels like I can do a lot more with it now. Anyway, thanks to those of you that read the last chapter, it means a lot and I hope you liked it. **

**This chapter happens at the exact time as the first but from an entirely different point of view. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.2 Meet Kairi**

* * *

><p>The sun shun down on the prosperous town of Radiant Garden. Its dark blue buildings gained an unearthly glow from the sun's rays as people began to fill the streets. All of them well dressed and in no apparent rush, simply taking the time to admire the view as they made their way through town.<p>

Known for its great power, Radiant Garden was the home to all kinds of people. Most of them being called 'Specials' by others since they had the ability to use magic or any other sort of ability that wasn't available to a normal person. These 'Specials' were on the top of the food chain, their powers giving them a high status in the world.

Schools had been built in order to help students gain the knowledge for everyday living while going over their magic skills and helping them develop. There were four schools in Radiant Garden; Blossoming Garden High School, Radiant Future High School, The Radiant Magic Academy and finally Radiant Garden School of Special Arts.

Blossoming Garden was set up on the east side of town. Radiant Future took the west side. The Radiant Magic Academy had been placed on the south. And finally, Radiant Garden School of Special Arts had been set up on the northern part of town.

The Radiant School of Special Arts was famous for having a dormitory available for students that had busy parents. The school was apart from town, right behind a lush forest that could only be accessed by a single dirt road. This was the wealthier part of town, where larges homes were situated on the many hills that overlooked the town.

The building was made of dark blue stone, covered by a tall fence made of the same material. It had large gardens around the main building which was four stories long. The gardens led to tall circular buildings that stood on either side of the school, as to discourage any students sneaking around at night.

Students began to walk through the lush gardens. Wearing the school uniform which consisted of white buttoned up shirts with black slacks for guys while girls wore black skirts. A jacket was optional though many students chose to wear them.

A redheaded girl walked among the crowd. Her gaze held a defiant look as she looked at the building ahead.

"Today will be different," she muttered to herself, quietly enough as to not be heard by others.

Her grades hadn't been that great since she started attending school. It wasn't that she slacked off but between school and everyday chores, she just couldn't find the time to go through the piles of homework her teachers left her. It made her wish to have chosen regular classes instead of the advanced ones.

Her parents had pressured her into taking them and, even though she didn't feel capable, she had obviously agreed in the end. It was rare for her father to ask her for anything so she took it upon herself to make him proud.

"Kairi wait up!"

She heard a voice behind her. Kairi cast a look over her shoulder to see her friend Selphie running up to her with her hair looking a bit disheveled. She allowed herself a smile before turning back to the building ahead.

"Did you oversleep again?" Kairi asked with a light giggle.

"Yeah," was Selphie's instant reply as she tried to fix her hair. "I had to stay up last night doing homework. Why do they have to give us so much?" she complained as the two entered the main building.

It had the look of an average school though it was always spotless every new morning. Many students wondered how they managed to do it but the teachers simply said that they had good people cleaning after them.

"Did you get one yet?" Selphie asked once done fixing her hair.

Kairi let out a sigh before scowling. "Not yet. My father has been too busy lately and my brother Leon…" she stopped her explanation as soon as she noticed the dazed look on Selphie's face upon the mention of her brother. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with Selphie in the first place.

"Are you back yet?" Kairi asked with an annoyed look. Selphie snapped out of her thoughts before blushing with a sheepish smile on her face. "Anyway," the redhead continued, "There hasn't been anyone he approves of yet. I guess it'll still take some time but I don't really care about it anymore. Why do I even need one to begin with?"

"Of course you need one," Selphie argued before stomping her way in front of Kairi and pointing an accusing finger, "You've been doing everything by yourself all this time. If you get a slave then you'll be able to focus on you work and hang out with me."

"But, using them against their will-"

"Don't worry about it," Selphie waved her off, "It's not like they're kidnapped and forced to do it. They just take the criminals and give them the choice to be put in jail or serve one of us. Besides, it's not like they stay with us forever. They get to leave once their sentence is over."

"I know. I know," Kairi sighed out before casting a look at one of the clocks that hung on the hallways. She sped her pace knowing that it was getting late, "Let's get to class."

* * *

><p>Two Radiant Garden officers learned against the wall of the large gate separating it from Hollow Bastion. They had just come out of a meeting and were simply passing the time since their shifts didn't start for another hour.<p>

One of them had long brown hair that swept to the side of his face. He wore the standard officer uniform consisting of dark blue pants, a white undershirt and a dark blue jacket.

The other wore the same uniform but had spiky blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He glanced at the first officer before speaking, "Are you still having trouble with your sister?"

"We haven't found her a slave yet," the officer with brown hair began before his eyes narrowed, "And don't think about just fetching one Cloud. I'll have to analyze the slave first just to make sure that Kairi isn't hurt when I'm not around."

Cloud raised a brow, "You're a bit overprotective Leon."

Leon scoffed before crossing his arms. "Anyway, if you ever come across one make sure to tell me first," he turned back to Cloud, his mouth forming into a scowl, "I'll 'interview' them and see if they're good enough for her."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do but don't you think you're being too picky," Cloud pointed out.

Leon frowned, "I have to be. If I don't choose carefully Kairi could get hurt." He pulled on his jacket uncomfortably, "Dammit, I hate meetings. Why should we wear these things for them?"

"Calm down, we only have to wear this uniforms every once in a while," the blond officer said with a roll of his eyes, "Now, back on topic. Let's say you find one. How are you going to get him or her to work for Kairi? They can still choose to go to prison."

Leon only smirked evilly, "Just leave that to me."

"We're supposed to be the good guys, right?" Cloud muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky as Kairi made her way back to her dormitory. Now that classes were over she decided to get started on her homework as soon as she got back. She would need to push back her daily chores but she could fare for a day or two.<p>

"Hey, if it's isn't Kairi."

Kairi hurried her pace while trying to ignore the black haired girl that had just said her name. She didn't want to deal with Tifa at the moment.

"Wait up! It's rude to just walk away like that," Tifa frowned as she jogged over to Kairi. The redhead said nothing as she kept a steady pace. "Why are you being so cold to me?" she asked in fake sadness, "Are we not friends anymore, _Crappy _Kairi?"

Kairi scowled at that but did her best to ignore the girl. Tifa had made it her objective to make her life hell since the beginning of school. She had no idea why Tifa had picked her out of the lot but was everything but glad of being the receiver of her constant 'bitching,' as she called it.

Tifa gritted her teeth before clamping her hand on Kairi's right shoulder. "Do you think you can just ignore me?" she growled.

Some students turned their attention to the one-sided argument. Confrontation between those two was no news to them but it was always interesting to watch.

"You must think that you're special just because of who your family is, but I assure you that you're nothing," Tifa tightened her grip on Kairi's shoulder, earning a yelp of pain from the redhead. She smirked, "You're nothing here. You're at the bottom of the class and don't even have a slave to do your dirty work. I guess your parents don't really care about you."

"That's enough!" A teacher approached the two girls. Her brown hair was kept in a bun while her sharp green eyes stared down the two girls, "I don't care what you have going on but you'll stop it now."

"Alright," Kairi responded a little awkwardly before resuming her walk back to her room. She needed to move fast if she wanted to avoid another confrontation with Tifa.

* * *

><p>Selphie walked along the hallways of the dormitory with a large bag on hand. She made her way to one of the many wooden doors in the hallway before knocking.<p>

A few moments later a girl with blond hair opened the door, rubbing one of her eyes while stifling a yawn, "… What is it?"

"Were you sleeping?" Selphie asked a bit skeptically. It was the middle of the day. Why would she be sleeping at a time like this?

The girl shook her head before throwing a hand in the air, "I was practicing my 'cute sleepy girl' routine."

"Oh," Selphie muttered sadly.

"What with that reaction?" the girl half-shouted with an embarrassed blush.

"I'm going over to Kairi's and was wondering if you wanted to tag along," Selphie informed, completely disregarding the previous question.

The girl rubbed her chin while closing her eyes in deep thought. "So you're asking the great Namine to your gathering…" she began. A smile formed on her face as her blue eyes opened only to widen in alarm when seeing Selphie walking away, "W-wait I'll go!"

"Alright," Selphie smiled.

Namine turned back to her room with a pensive look before glancing at Selphie, "… Just let me get a few things before I go."

"Okay?"

* * *

><p>Kairi sighed as she went over her essay one more time. Six-hundred words needed to be written, no less and no more than ten words past the six-hundred mark, which meant that whatever point she was giving had to be quick and precise. Thankfully, it was the last assignment for the day and she only needed to go through it for any sort of spelling error she might have made. She planned on just relaxing the rest of the day and maybe do a bit of cleaning since her room was starting to get a bit messy.<p>

"Seems good enough…" she muttered to herself after having only read a few sentences.

She couldn't help but stop reading over her paper. It was draining to do these assignments almost every day. Selphie and her other friends had it well since they took regular classes while she had been stuck in advanced ones. Sometimes she hated the weight her last name carried.

"Kairi you there?"

A voice, accompanied by a knock, caught Kairi's attention. She walked over to the door before undoing the locks on it. Almost immediately the door opened, Kairi quickly taking a step back and narrowly avoiding being hit by the wooden door.

"We're here," Selphie smiled as she and Namine entered the room.

Kairi looked a bit taken aback before frowning, "Wait. Why did you just barge into my room?"

Namine sat herself on Kairi's bed, holding the notebook she had brought from her room earlier. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked before opening the first pages of her notebook with a calm smile.

"Let's just talk for a while," Selphie proposed before making herself comfortable in the chair Kairi had just occupied.

Kairi let out a growl as her right eye twitched in annoyance. "Who?" she snarled, getting the attention of the two girls, "Who let you in here?"

Selphie waved Kairi off with a wave of her hand, laughing as she did so, "Calm down Kairi. We're friends so we should visit each other. It's the law."

Kairi prepared to respond but ended up stammering when seeing Namine fast asleep on her bed, "H-how..?"

"Just ignore her," Selphie muttered with a sigh.

"It's my new thing," Namine spoke with her eyes still closed, "'Sleepy Girl' is what I call it. It'll be what people recognize me for."

"R-right," Kairi let out in defeat.

She was glad her friends had come to visit but they always had a tendency to get into trouble. There were some times in which they had gotten detention because of one of Namine's 'things.'

"What are you doing?" she heard Selphie scream in panic.

A bit of smoke filled the room though at this point Kairi couldn't be bothered. She was done with her homework early for the first time in days. Having to worry about them would only end up giving her a headache.

"Stop worrying, it's nothing," Namine's calm voice was heard.

'_Nope, I can't stop worrying,' _Kairi told herself before glancing at her two friends. Namine had something really bright on her hand plugged into a wall with a bit of smoke trailing out of it while Selphie yelled at her, telling her that there would be a fire.

'_This is going to be a long night…'_

**Ch.2 End**

* * *

><p><strong>KH: Slave of Love Short<strong>

_Namine _

_She's many things;_

_Odd_

Namine looked up at the bright blue sky, her expression showing nothing but seriousness as she spoke firmly, "There is no... rainbow today."

_Reflective_

Namine stood before her classroom with a paper on hand.

"Well Namine, please read your essay to the class," the teacher spoke with a smile.

The blond girl looked at the class in determination before ripping her paper to shreds.

"There is no…" she began, the whole class looking at her in shock, "… There is no truth."

_And of course_

_A fan of certain kinds of stories_

All was quiet as Namine wrote on her notebook. Her expression was one of peace as her pencil led her hand into writing what she thought of as a master piece.

Selphie looked at her curiously before leaning over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

_The teen with luscious blond locks looked up at the handsome prince sitting on top of his black stallion. His long black hair swayed with the wind as he jumped down from the powerful beast to stand in front of the younger teen. _

"_W-why are you so close?" the teen muttered with a hint of fear on his voice. _

_The prince smiled before placing a hand to the teen's chin, his frame shaking under the prince's touch. "Our relationship is one of…" he pulled of his shirt before smiling seductively, "Passion."_

Selphie's face turned ten shades of red as she gaped at the paper, "Wh-wha… what?" she managed before anger overtook her features, "Stop writing that!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter two guys. Next chapter should come out on the usual schedule so no worries. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks to those of you that took the time to read and I'll see you guys next time. **


	3. A Small Victory

**Here's the next chapter guys. Thanks to those of you that took the time to read and I hope you liked it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.3 A Small Victory**

* * *

><p>Sora took deep breaths through his mouth as he followed after Seifer, Rai and Fuu. They were currently walking through the sewers and the smell was horrible. He had his nose covered by his left hand while taking the occasional gulps of air needed.<p>

"We're almost there."

He heard Seifer speak calmly. _'How the hell can he talk so easily?' _Sora though in annoyance, _'I'm almost fainting here. That guy must have an iron lung or something. Wait, are iron lungs good or bad? Maybe it's some kind of disease.'_

Sora gave Seifer an odd look, wondering if he was sick at the moment.

"This is it," Seifer spoke once more as the group finally made it to the end of the tunnel. Sora could see a bit of moonlight coming from the outside along with what looked like a giant wall. "Sora and Rai are up first, get going."

The brunette seemed a bit taken off but complied, walking along with Rai to the end of the tunnel. By now he could see the night sky and tall impressive buildings in the distance. A cool breeze washed over him as soon as he peeked out of the tunnel.

His eyes closed almost instantly before he felt a large hand on his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rai giving him an impatient look.

"S-sorry about that," he muttered sheepishly, realizing he had just been standing there, before jumping out of the tunnel.

A gasp escaped his lips almost instantly as he gazed at their neighbor town up close. There was a tall wall right behind them that stretched for a great distance though he couldn't see the whole thing due to buildings blocking his view.

They were in the bottom of a small concrete hill with a large building right next to them, casting a large shadow over the surrounding area. He had to admit that the place looked relatively safe with the many buildings blocking them from view.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden," Seifer said with a smirk as he walked by Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes, glimmering in excitement, looked ahead into two buildings just above the hill, "The residential area is just behind those buildings."

Sora nodded slowly, "That's where we're going, right?"

"Right," Seifer nodded, "We've hit a few houses there so we'll have to move deeper in the area so that we don't get caught. Going to the same place would be really stupid of us."

"And we're not stupid, y'know?"

"That's debatable…" Sora muttered to himself.

He looked at the area warily, feeling nervous about the whole thing. "Let's get going," he spoke in a clear voice, Seifer nodding to the other two teens.

The group walked up the hill while their eyes darted about just in case they were spotted. Their backs were hunched as they finally made it to the top of the hill before trotting between the two large buildings Seifer had talked about earlier.

They found themselves in an alley. Seifer was quick to take the lead of the group and motioned for them to follow him through the narrow passage. Sora's heart was beating wildly as they moved between the buildings. What the hell was he doing? He wanted to slap himself for his stupidity but didn't do so due to the fear of being heard. He would just need to suck it up and hope to make it out.

Seifer led them to the end of the alley, coming to an open space between more buildings. There were alleyways in almost every direction, like an intersection that connected various paths. Sora couldn't help but wonder just how they had found this path. It's not like they had the time to explore the town.

"Yesterday we took the right one…" Seifer muttered to himself thoughtfully before turning to the three teens, "We're going left this time. Let's go."

With that, they were set into motion once again. Their footsteps echoing in the empty alleyway with Seifer on the lead, stopping them every time they heard the slightest noise.

Minutes passed before the group finally made it to the end of the alley. They were in front of a group of homes separated by gates and gardens. There weren't many homes, which Sora thought was odd. He could probably count the number of houses in the area but, looking at the calm look on Seifer's face, this was probably normal of Radiant Garden.

"Follow me and try to look natural," Seifer spoke in a harsh whisper.

Sora felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The lights of some houses were on and he could actually see a few people walking among the streets. They looked so… normal, he couldn't help but realize.

His train of thought was broken by Seifer, Rai and Fuu beginning to walk away. Sora let out a short gasp before trailing after them in hurried steps.

Seifer turned to Sora with a harsh glare, silently telling him that he had done something wrong. Sora visually flinched before swallowing a lump. He knew he was messing up but Seifer didn't have to be such a jerk about it.

The group made it to a home to the side, not very big though it wasn't small either. A simple one-story home standing behind a blue stone gate. There was a meal door on the gate, its lock glistening in the moonlight.

Seifer scowled, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Let's find another house," he snarled as his fists clenched, "This one is locked and it doesn't look like he can jump over the gate."

"Wait," Sora broke in, taking a step forward. Seifer, Rai and Fuu looked at him oddly, the leader of the two narrowing his eyes at him. "I think I can get the door open," he fumbled with his right pocket, taking out a single lock pick before approaching the door's lock, "I'm good at this. Just watch my back."

Seifer let out a sigh, crossing his arms with a disapproving frown on his face, "This is stup-"

"Done," Sora interrupted with a smirk on his face, the metal door opening and showing a small garden leading to the house.

"That was good, y'know," Rai praised with a grin.

"Skilled," the quiet Fuu muttered.

Seifer for his part patted Sora on the back as they entered the garden, making sure to close the door behind them as to not raise any suspicion. "I had my doubts but that was great Sora," he admitted before pointing at the door leading inside the home, "Get that one open now. The longer we stay here, the worse."

"Right," Sora nodded before getting to work on the next lock.

It was one of the things he was good at. No matter what kind of lock, with enough time, he could get it open. It had taken time to get to his level of skill but now he could open any kind of door with ease. This particular skill had gotten him in trouble every once in a while though he didn't think much of it. It wasn't like he had a police record, right?

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts as he pushed the door. It creaked as it fully opened to reveal the inside of the house, its wooden floors and creamy walls greeting them.

Seifer smiled in excitement, glad to have taken Sora along. "Let's get to work," he declared while clasping his hands together, "Take anything valuable, I'll be looking around for something good."

With that their 'leader' walked deeper into the house, leaving them behind in the entrance. The remaining three teens quickly entered the home before closing the door. Sora's stance relaxed slightly as he turned to the remaining teens, watching as they took out a couple of large bags before looking at him.

"You're getting on Seifer's good side, y'know?" Rai smiled as he looked around the room.

The brunette chuckled nervoulsy, "That's great I guess."

Everything was silent after that, save for the rustling sounds coming from Rai and Fuu as they gathered the valuables in the large bags. Sora kept on glancing out the window while all this happened, he was scared out of his mind. They could have left but he had opened the door for some reason.

'_I can be such an idiot sometimes,' _he thought bitterly.

"Sora come here!" he heard Seifer call from the other room.

Sora panicked at the sound of his loud voice, his head quickly snapping towards the window, wondering if someone had heard them.

"Come on!"

He was on his way to Seifer instantly, not wanting to have the idiot yelling anymore. He passed by a set of stairs before arriving at a small room that had the appearance of an office. A small desk filled with papers, bookshelves, a coffee table with a small couch and windows with a clear view of the backyard. A pretty standard office space.

Seifer leaned against the wall behind the desk with his arms crossed. He pushed off the wall before showing a safe to the newly arrived Sora. "Look what I found," he smirked while patting the safe, giving him a firm nod, "Open it."

"W-what?" Sora let out in shock. Stealing whatever was around was one thing but completely stealing someone's savings or anything they kept in a safe was a whole different thing. They could have important documents there or even their life savings. He just couldn't take something like that.

"Open the safe," he repeated a little louder.

Sora took a step back. "L-look Seifer, um… knock, knock?" was his lame attempt at distracting the teen.

Seifer glared, "What the hell are you doing? Open the safe already."

"I don't think –want. We, uh... We shouldn't do this," he muttered while shaking his head.

The blond teen crossed his arms with his eyes staring right into his, daring him to not follow his order. "Why not Sora?" he asked in a firm voice, "Are you chickening out? Are you telling me that you're whole tough guy attitude is just an act? That you can only act 'tough' when Roxas is around?"

"I-it's not that!" he protested with a bit of panic, "I uh… I heard someone coming. That's right! Someone was coming here and I wanted to warn you."

Seifer's eyes narrowed before widening in panic upon hearing the creak of the gate's metal door. Rai and Fuu were there in an instant carrying their bags of goods with panic written all over their were busted. This was it.

Sora looked around the room for any kind of exit before his eyes fell on the large window on the room. He looked at the garden intently before finding another door on the far end, covered by the shadows.

His movements were swift as he charged at the window before opening it, getting looks from the other teens. Sora simply motioned them to follow as he climbed out of the window.

They didn't need to be told twice and instantly fell into step behind him, rushing through the backyard with the contents of the bags hitting against each other rather loudly.

Sora was the first to make it to the door before taking out his pick and fumbling with the lock. His hands shook in adrenaline as he tried to pick the lock, finding it really difficult under this situation. Which is why when he heard the usual, 'click,' he felt like crying tears of joy.

He pushed the door open before running out of the backyard with Seifer, Rai and Fuu following behind.

* * *

><p>Leon had gotten a break from work after another officer showed up, wanting to work a few more hours. He didn't have trouble with leaving work since he felt tired on this particular day. Cloud was still there anyway, if he ran across someone for his sister he would tell him.<p>

He made it to the gate of his home, taking out his key as he approached the metal door before his blood ran cold. The lock on his door was open though the door was still closed.

'_Did someone break in__?' _he thought in anger before opening the door.

Leon trotted over to his home's door before hearing a variety of clanging sounds. "Not happening," he growled as he turned the knob of the door, finding it to be unlocked, before opening it and rushing inside.

His eyes widened when he noticed some of his stuff was gone before instantly thinking of his safe. He ran to his office as fast as his legs could carry him and, to his relief, found the safe to be closed.

The officer noticed the open window and managed to see a group of people running out of his backyard. He could not see their faces though he clearly made out the shape of one of the thief's hair. Had he not needed to be sure his safe was, well… safe, he would have hunted them down.

"This isn't over…" his voice was icy cold as he began to unlock his safe, "I'll catch you bastards."

* * *

><p>Sora panted as he leaned against the walls outside the sewers, now safely back in Hollow Bastion. Seifer, Rai and Fuu did the same, with the bag of valuables on the ground.<p>

That had been way too close. Sora had to thank his lie for getting out of there. Had it not been for it then they would be in prison at the moment.

"G—good job… Sora," Seifer panted with an approving grin. He dug a hand into the back pocket on his pants before taking out his brown leather wallet.

Sora watched in curiosity as Seifer fumbled with his munny before pulling out a few bills. The blond pushed the munny into Sora's hand, the latter looking at him oddly, "What's this?"

Seifer put his wallet back before speaking, "That was your pay for coming with us. With a bit extra for getting us out of there, or course."

"You saved our asses, y'know?"

"Thanks."

The brunette looked at the munny on his hand before his eyes widened. Just how much had Seifer given him? It was enough to pay all of their bills plus buy some food.

"There'll be more if you come tomorrow," Seifer guaranteed before turning to his two followers, "We'll be going now. Consider yourself one of us from now on."

Sora watched as the three teens left. He looked back at the munny on his hand and knew that he would definitely be going the following day. As long as he could help Aqua with the bills he didn't care about what he did.

She had been taking care of him and Roxas for a long time. It was about time he did something to help her out. He had been doing a bunch of odd jobs the last few months but the pay was next to nothing.

He had seen how much Aqua struggled with the bills and how hard she worked. It made him feel useless, watching her work like that. It wasn't fair to her, to be living her life like that. She was still young, she deserved to have fun and go out to all sorts of places.

Sora nodded to himself. With this kind of munny he could make a difference, he could actually help. Who cared if what he was doing was dangerous?

Staying with Seifer was the only way he could help Aqua.

**Ch.3 End**

* * *

><p><strong>KH: Slave of Love Short<strong>

"Hey Roxas let's play a game," Sora declared with a smile as he and Roxas sat inside Seifer's 'hideout.'

"Hmm?" Roxas looked at his friend in confusion, "What kind of game?"

The brunette chuckled before taking out a stack of munny. "We bet money on this. Whenever Rai says 'y'know' I get twenty munny and if he doesn't say it then you'll win," he explained with a grin.

Roxas turned to the other teen, sitting to the side with a bored expression on his face. "Sure," he finally spoke, "I'll bite."

_'What an idiot,' _the brunette though with a smirk, _'I've got this one in the bag.'_

"Good!" Sora cheered before he and Roxas walked over to Rai, chuckling as they looked at him.

"Hey Rai, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good."

**_Sora -20 Roxas +20_**

Sora's right eye twitched before continuing, "Um... where's everyone else?"

"I'm not sure. You..."

Sora's eyes glowed in excitement, he was finally going to say -

"... see, they didn't tell me where they were going."

Roxas smirked while Sora slapped a hand to his forehead, not believing what Rai was doing.

**_Sora -40 Roxas +40_**

"H-hey Rai..." Sora began hesitantly.

"What's up?"

_**Sora -60 Roxas +60**_

"What's wrong Sora?

_**Sora -80 Roxas +80**_

"Goddammit Rai!" Sora yelled in anger, finally having enough. "Can't you just say y'know?"

"You... know?"

**_Sora -60 Roxas +60_**

"Yes," Sora cheered with no enthusiasm, tears streaming down his face.

Rai looked at Sora in puzzlement, "What's wrong with him?"

Roxas sighed, "You'll get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this one guys. Next chapter might take longer to come out since I have midterms coming. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can though. <strong>


	4. Captured!

**Alright, I'm back with a new chapter today. It took a bit since I was busy with midterms. Anyway, here's the new chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Salve of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.4 Captured! **

* * *

><p>Kairi sat on her bed with a pillow on her lap. Namine and Selphie sat on chairs near the bed, the blonde having her notebook on her lap.<p>

"Are there any boys you like?" Selphie asked the two girls with an exited smile on her face.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Where did that come from Selphie?"

"That's the only thing girls like her think about," Namine pointed out while drawing on her notebook.

"Girls like me?" Selphie glared at the blonde.

Said girl nodded once more, "Airheads."

"Are there any you like Selphie?" Kairi quickly broke in, having witnessed the flash of anger flashing over Selphie's eyes.

The brunette's expression changed, her cheeks reddening and gaze lowering. "Um… I uh…" she stammered over her words as her blush deepened, "T-there's a guy…"

Namine looked away from her notebook, giving Selphie an odd look, "Really?"

Selphie didn't respond, instead blushing even more. Kairi watched her friend in mild amusement. It was rare to see her act so shy around them.

"What's his name?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"It's um… what? I won't tell you!" Selphie responded with a blush. Namine laughed slightly, earning a glare from the brunette, "What about you Namine? Instead of laughing to yourself over there, tell us who you like!"

"Nobody," Namine responded almost instantly. She turned back to her notebook with a frown, "Everyone at his school is shallow. If they were like the ones from my stories then maybe I would be interested."

Selphie laughed nervously before turning to Kairi, "What about you Kairi? Do you like anyone?"

The redhead shook her head. "Nobody right now," she closed her eyes in thought before letting out a short breath, "Right now I've got too many problems to think about getting a boyfriend."

"What kinds of problems?" Namine asked in curiosity.

"I get tons of homework almost every day, my grades are not good and, worst of all, I have no time to fix any of these problems," a sad look washed over her as she spoke, "Not to mention my father expecting me to be on top of my class."

Selphie looked at her with a frown, "Then you really need a slave then."

Kairi, for the first time when it came to the subject, didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Sora walked through a street in Hollow Bastion with his hands in his pockets. It was a bit cool out and he had forgotten to take a jacket to his 'task.'<p>

Small houses were lined up next to each other on the street, leaving almost no room for gardens since most of that space was taken up by sidewalks. A few amount of people walked along the street with some of them appearing to be dangerous.

Sora sped up his pace before finally making it to a one-story home with pale white walls and a small porch. He made his way to the door before taking out the key to it from his pocket.

He opened the door as slowly as possible, cringing with each creak it gave off. Alerting Aqua of his presence was not on his list of things. He tiptoed into the house, taking in the small living room with a couch and a small coffee table.

"Sora!"

'_Dammit,' _he turned to the source of the noise, finding Aqua standing under the doorway of her room. Her arms were crossed over her chest, giving him a disapproving gaze.

"Where were you?"

Sora scowled before speaking, "I was out with a few friends."

Aqua's eyes narrowed, "Since when was Seifer your friend?"

He flinched at that, making a mental note to pay Roxas back for this.

"Listen well Sora," she began, "Do not hand around with Seifer. He's a criminal. If I ever hear of you going to him again, there'll be consequences."

Sora frowned, "What's the big deal? You sound like a mom."

She glared at Sora, giving him a look into just how furious she was. "Don't ever get close to him again, you hear? I'm going to sleep now, don't be loud," she spoke with a growl to her words, making Sora turn on his heel and walk away, knowing that he was in danger of unleashing her wrath.

Aqua's expression softened once Sora entered his room. She was worried about him, after all, she had been with him since he was only a kid. As time passed she grew very protective of him and it wasn't until later that Roxas showed up, also an orphan. Now she saw them as the family she didn't have.

A sigh escaped her lips before entering her room, knowing that she would be busy the following day.

* * *

><p>"What the hell Roxas?" Sora glared upon entering the room.<p>

Roxas chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I guess Aqua found out about Seifer?"

Sora frowned before moving to his bed, right next to Roxas' since there wasn't much room. The room was painted a light brown with a single window between the beds. And of course, like everything else, it was a bit small for the two of them.

"Seriously Roxas," he began with a groan, "Did you really have to tell Aqua? You should've seen how mad she was."

"I'm just looking out for you," Roxas admitted with a shrug, "We both know that we can't trust Seifer."

"Oh yeah?" Sora reached into his pocket before taking out the munny from his previous job. Roxas' eyes widened in pure shock, never having seen so much munny at once, "I think that these speak for themselves."

Roxas looked back at Sora after getting over his initial shock, now replaced with concern, "But are you really sure about this? Munny is great, but come on… Seifer?"

"I know but…" Sora struggled with his words before dropping on his bed, extending his arms on the mattress, "But, it's so much. I could actually help Aqua out with bills."

"But you know that it's dangerous to trust Seifer," Roxas went on, "Do you really think that he won't eventually end up in jail? Or even worse, Radiant Garden?"

Sora looked at the blond with a bit of concern on his face. The job had been really dangerous and there was also the chance of him being caught. And if he was caught then he wouldn't get to see Roxas or Aqua again, let alone help them with anything.

"Fine…" Sora sighed out before closing his eyes, "I won't do it anymore. I'll just try to find a job tomorrow."

Roxas smiled, "See, was that so hard?"

* * *

><p>Sora stirred from his sleep, removing his face from the pillow with a bit of drool trailing out of his mouth. He let out a groan before looking out the window, finding it to be light out.<p>

"The rent is due!"

His brows furrowed before turning to the door leading to the living room. _'What's going on so early in the morning?' _he rose from his bed before walking to the door, opening it only slightly and looking into the living room.

'_Shit.'_

Aqua stood in the living room, a look of worry on her face. In front of her stood a middle-aged man with a black beard and short black hair. He was dressed in a business suit and appeared to be angry.

"Just give me a day, I'll get the money," Aqua assured with a bit of desperation on her voice.

The man scoffed. "The rent is to _today_, not tomorrow," he reminded with a frown, "You are always paying me late. Now, is that fair?"

Aqua took a step back, "Please, just one more day."

A smile etched on the man's face. "Remember young girl," his tone was low as he spoke, "There's always _other_ ways to pay."

Sora's blood boiled at that sentence. His fists tightened against the door, as did his teeth against each other. He was getting ready to get out of his room and beat the shit out that man but quieted down when Aqua began to speak once more.

"I'll have it tomorrow," she assured with no room for discussion.

"Fine," the man agreed with a sneer, "But if you don't have it tomorrow, you'll either get thrown out or just succumb."

With that he left, Aqua quickly closing the door once he was out. She leaned against the door, swallowing painfully with her eyes filled with sadness.

Sora couldn't take anymore and closed the door. He dug into his pocket before taking out all of his munny and walking over to Roxas' bed.

"Roxas wake up," he began to push the blond from side to side in an attempt to wake him up.

"Wh-what?" the blond muttered sleepily as his dazed eyes opened.

"Just listen," Sora spoke firmly, pushing the money into Roxas' hands. "This is all of the munny I made yesterday. I need you to go to the landlord and pay him the rent," he sat on his bed before quickly putting his shoes on while a confused Roxas simply stared at him, "There will be munny leftover so I want you to pay for anything else we owe."

Roxas watched as Sora opened their window, "Wait, what the hell is going on?"

"Don't worry about it," he responded calmly, "I'm going to be gone for most of the day so please get that done. I'm really counting on you Roxas."

With that Sora climbed out of the window, leaving a perplexed Roxas behind.

* * *

><p>Leon sat in one of the chairs of the file room. Cloud too was on the room but instead leaned against a wall with a set of papers on his hands. The two were currently looking for the people that had been to Leon's house the previous day.<p>

The police files were organized by any physical trait. The more you knew about the person's body type, the higher the chance of finding a file would be. Of course, this is assuming that they have a police file in the first place.

It had been a few hours since they had begun their search but they still hadn't found anything. Leon had only managed to notice the culprit's spiky hair and scrawny build, not much to go by.

"What about this guy?" Cloud gave Leon a paper, showing the picture of a teen with blond hair spiked to the side.

"Not him," Leon responded, putting the paper down, "The guy that was in my house last night had his hair spiked up."

The two went back to looking before Leon's eyes widened, a smirk forming on his face. "I think I've got him," he announced with a chuckle.

In his hands was a sketch that looked a lot like Sora.

**Sora (A.K.A Spiky)**

**Crime: **_Charged with stealing pounds of fruit._

**Physic: **_Blue eyes, spiky brown hair, small build. _

**Location: **_Unknown. Presumed to be in north Hollow Bastion._

**Statue: **_**Wanted**_

Leon put the paper down before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked with a raised brow.

He simply smirked, turning on his heel and walking up to the door, "We know that they exaggerate with those reports. Which means that he probably stole a bit of food. Maybe I could make this guy Kairi's new slave."

"Okay, but it doesn't explain where you're going."

"I always like to prepare," he informed, "If the report said that he is presumed to be in north Hollow Bastion then that probably means that he entered Radiant Garden around the south gate. I'm going to go check things out there and find where exactly he entered from."

* * *

><p>It was dark as Sora, Seifer, Rai and Fuu walked along the alleyways with bags slung over their shoulders, filled with the goods they had taken.<p>

After leaving his house, Sora had gone to Seifer and told him that he wanted to keep going. They had then made plans to enter Radiant Garden that same night but not before Sora asking Seifer to give all of his earnings directly to Roxas since there was always the chance of him getting caught.

They had moved once it was dark out. Moving swiftly through the homes without being noticed and taking all they could from the home they chose. This particular home had been loaded with all kinds of things that promised to make them a lot of money.

None of this made Sora feel much better though. He still felt regret for taking the stuff from others but knew that he needed the money. He'd rather die than let that disgusting man so much as look at Aqua.

"Slow down," Seifer order from the front of the group.

The sewers were already visible but they had to make sure that there was nobody on the street right before the sewers. Someone could see them and report them to an officer since the large bags they carried were rather obvious.

"We're clear, let's move," Seifer jogged to the other side of the street, followed by his companions.

They made it across the street without much trouble before making it to the outside of the sewers, glad to have made it once again.

"So I was right. This is where the rats are coming from."

The group froze, eyes as wide as saucers. Behind them stood Leon, his arms crossed across his chest and having a look of anger on his face.

"You stole from the wrong person," he glared, balling his hands into fists.

Sora took a step back, gritting his teeth and trying to think of something. They were caught, they would disappear once they took them in. He wouldn't get to help Aqua and Roxas anymore, unless…

"Seifer!" Sora called out as he dropped the bag he was holding. "Get out of here, I'll hold him off but please give the money to Roxas," he kept his gaze on Leon as he dropped into a fighting stance, "Go!"

The group didn't waste time and ran for the sewers just as Sora ran at Leon with his right fist held back.

He neared the officer before the latter suddenly charged forward, taking Sora by surprise as he delivered a harsh punch to his stomach. His eyes widened in pain, a bit of blood splattering out of his mouth.

'_What the hell are this guy's fists made of?' _he staggered backwards while trying to regain his breath.

Leon's eyes narrowed before punching at the teen's face, making contact with his jaw and snapping his whole head to the side.

Sora felt a numbing pain on his jaw as his body hit the ground. _'How strong is this guy?' _his eyes widened when seeing Leon begin to walk towards the sewers, going to catch Seifer and his gang no doubt.

'_No.'_

He knew, he knew that Aqua and Roxas depended on those three. They depended on the money and he couldn't fail them. He couldn't fail his family.

"W-wait!"

Leon turned to see the teen standing with blood trailing down his mouth. "What the hell do you want now?" his tone was cold, something he kept for the people he arrested, "Do you want another beating?"

Sora chuckled, tightening his fists and dropping into a fighting stance. "Why should I be scared of you?" more blood trailed down his mouth as he said this, "You can't stop me from helping those close to me! You' have to do a lot worse before you take me down!"

With that Sora charged at Leon once more, watching as the officer charged at him once more. The teen smirked before stopping dead on his tracks and leaning down, just as the expected punch whizzed right over him.

"Take this!" Sora exclaimed as he delivered an uppercut to Leon's chin, snapping his head back and making him take a few steps back.

The officer nursed his jaw before setting his eyes on the smirking teen. He pointed a hand at Sora, a ball of lightening gathering on his palm before shooting at the teen, hitting him square in the chest.

"GAAHHH!" he yelled in pain before being knocked backwards, falling hard against the ground. His whole body shook in pain as the electricity coursed through his system before finally stopping, leaving him completely drained on the ground.

"D-dammit…" he grunted before slowly pushing himself up.

Leon watched in surprise as the teen rose to his feet, never before seeing someone stand after taking an abuse like that. Sora threw him a defiant smirk before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell limply on the ground.

The officer's brows furrowed. He had really surprised him, just what was this kid?

Leon shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He turned back to the sewers but knew that it was a lost cause now, those kids were away now and he didn't know his way across the thing. Besides, he still needed to take the teen himself since another officer would only put him in a jail and forget about him.

He walked to the teen before picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. For now he would go to Cloud's since he would probably need his morning shift covered. It would also be the perfect place to find out more about the teen.

After all, he couldn't let just anyone become Kairi's slave, could he?

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this one guys. And yes, sadly, no short today since I have something else to show you. <strong>

**I'm going to be starting my first P.O.V story tomorrow which is the 20****th****. It will be a Kingdom Hearts story with Sora having a bit of Kyon's (from Haruhi series) attitude. **

**It will be called, 'The Ordinary Life of Sora.'**

**Anyway, here's a preview to the story. Give it a read if you're interested.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ordinary Life of Sora<strong>

**Preview**

Am I the only one with a problem here? First of all we're only four people, we need at least eleven to make a soccer team, that much I did know. Secondly, all of us suck at doing any kind of physical activity. Why do you think we're in this club in the first place? Cause we like it? Of course not.

I was blackmailed. Roxas only joined because of some alpha male thing. Kairi joined when she found out I was dragged into this. And Xion was simply bored.

Kairi smiled nervously. "I don't mind."

Her discomfort was so visible that even a blind man could probably see it. Oh boy... I guess I have to be that guy again.

"Wait Namine." I finally spoke up, knowing that nobody else would. "You can't just decide these kinds of things for us. What if we're busy that day?"

"Then it's settled!" Namine, completely ignoring my argument, sat on her seat before messing around with her computer. "The tournament starts this Saturday morning. Make sure to be ready by then."

I slapped a hand to my face. Could this girl not listen?

"Namine, we don't have enough people to play this thing." I tried to reason with her, keyword _try_, since she only waved me off before frowning.

"I'll get some random people to come with us."

I had no idea how she would get people to agree to come with us but didn't voice my curiosity. I was way too exhausted and couldn't really bother at the moment. I mean, who could put up with this kind of thing in a daily basis? Not to mention all that's happened to me this last few days...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter will come out as scheduled. <strong>


	5. Start of a New Life

**Here's the next chapter guys. The next one will be out in a week as usual unless something prevents me from doing so, which is highly unlikely since I'm pretty free this next few weeks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.5 Start of a New Life**

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I?'<em>

Sora fell through an endless abyss of darkness. His body was numb and he found himself feeling really uneasy, as if his body was trying to warn him of something.

Then there was warmth. A comfortable warmth that spread through his body and made him sigh contently. He felt much better than before now, he wondered why.

He closed his eyes before opening them again and finding the darkness to be gone, instead he found himself in what appeared to be a living room. White walls, a few pieces of furniture here and there and windows with a view of the outside world.

"So you finally woke up…"

Sora quickly snapped his head to the side, finding a tall blond walking towards him. He wore a black jacket, black pants with many belts and a white undershirt.

"Well, I guess that you should have woken up since Leon did… _that."_

The teen raised a brow at that before feeling the warmth wash over him again, this time a lot stronger. His skin began to sting in pain before he jumped down from wherever he was.

Sora fell on the floor to see the couch he had been sleeping on full of flames. He crawled backwards before watching as the blond waved his hand and the fire disappeared, leaving no damage on the couch whatsoever.

"W-what the hell..?" Sora let out in pure shock. Just what the hell had that been about?

Cloud crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his face. "I guess you've never seen magic before..." he then shrugged and sat on the couch, "But then again, that should be normal for someone like you."

Sora scowled before raising to his feet, clenching his fists and giving the blond a glare.

"Where the hell am I?"

The blond rolled his eyes before glancing at the doorway he had come from, "He's awake."

No sooner than he said that Leon entered the room with his usual scowl, "I know. I heard you two talking."

"Y-you…" Sora took a few steps back before gritting his teeth and dropping into a fighting stance, putting both arms to his sides, "You're that guy!"

Leon let out a sigh before digging a hand into his pant's pockets. "I am that guy," he nodded before taking out a small black tablet, " And do you see this on my hand?"

The teen simply glared at Leon.

"I guess you do," Leon continued before pressing his thumb to the tablet.

As if on command, Sora's right arm rose. The teen let out a gasp of surprise before pulling his arm to his chest, looking at Leon in pure shock.

"What the hell was that?"

"S.O.R."

Sora furrowed his brows, "S.O. what?"

Leon scoffed before showing Sora the small tablet. "Slave Obedience Remote or S.O.R. for short," he explained, "This thing here will electrocute you with the push of a button. So if you ever get out of line then there's an easy way to stop you."

The teen gritted his teeth before noticing a bracelet on his right wrist. It was small and black in color. Decorated with yellow patterns that appeared to have no use.

"So, listen carefully to what I'm going to ask," Leon began with his face sporting a scowl, "Why were you stealing?"

Sora frowned, "Why are you stealing?" He smirked at the question, "Not the kind of question I expected an officer to ask. And why are you even asking me this? Don't you guys just get rid of people from Hollow Bastion?"

"Wrong answer," Leon sighed out before pressing on the tablet, activating the bracelet on Sora's wrist.

"AAAHHHH!" Sora fell to his knees as an electrical discharge surged through his body. His whole body trembled before the pain left him all-together before he fell on the ground while panting heavily.

Leon looked down on the teen. "Answer or I'll do it again," he spoke with a disapproving tone, "Why were you stealin-"

"I wanted to help!" Sora interrupted with a glare. He pushed off the ground before getting into a kneeling position. His whole body felt like jelly and it was really hard to move.

"Help who?"

"Help my friends," he let out shakily. "They needed money and that was the only way to get it," a low growl emitted from his mouth as he remembered all of what happened with Aqua, "That's why!"

Leon chuckled. "There's no need to get so worked up," he nodded at him before speaking, "Now tell me why your friends needed your help? Are they those idiots that stole from my home?"

"It wasn't them," he responded sharply, "She needed my help because that asshole was going to throw us out unless she paid or…"

Cloud raised a brow at that, "Or what?"

Sora struggled with his words before scowling, "I don't have to tell you that. She needed help and I gave it to her. It's as simple as that."

"Alright then, you go the job," Leon announced with a smirk.

Sora looked at him incredulously, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're my sister's new slave."

"What?" the teen exclaimed with an angry look, "What if I refuse!"

Leon shrugged, "Then you go to jail for at least twenty years. It's either that or being my sister's new slave until she gets out of school, which should be in around two to three years."

Sora frowned. He didn't want to agree with Leon but becoming a slave would mean he would get to home earlier.

"Fine but, I want to ask for a favor," Sora began as he looked between Leon and Cloud.

"A favor?" Leon repeated with a bored look on his face, "Are you serious?"

Sora nodded, "Just take me back to Hollow Bastion so that I can help my friend with her problem."

"Not going to happen."

"Then, go there yourself and help her," he offered with a desperate look on his face, "Just get the guy off her back. Can't you guys do anything?"

"We could be I choose not to do any-"

"I'll do it," Cloud broke in calmly. Leon shot him a look but he only smirked, "Don't worry about it, it won't be much trouble. Just tell me where she lives and I'll help her out."

Sora nodded, feeling a bit of gratitude to this blond officer. Things were still terrible at the moment but he would find a way out. Even though the blond officer had said he would help, he knew he couldn't trust him.

For now he would wait. He had about a month before the landlord had to be paid so he had to come up with a way to leave by then.

He looked at the two officers with a frown.

'_I really need to get out of here.'_

* * *

><p>Kairi was not a morning person, much less when having slept late the previous day. On a day off it wouldn't matter but on a school day it was just terrible for her. Not only did she have to get a few hours of sleep but she needed to make sure not to sleep in class since doing so would make her miss a lot of material.<p>

So, as she walked out of the girl's dormitory with her school bag hanging from her left shoulder, she couldn't help but frown. Selphie and Namine had left late at night and didn't appear to mind since their classes started later than hers though sometimes Selphie would leave as early as her.

She exited the building, eyes squinting upon coming out to bright blue skies. The air was cool and the clean smell of the green pastures separating the school buildings was well welcomed.

'_At least it's nice out,' _she told herself as she began to walk towards the main building.

It was the only thing she could be happy about since she had to deal with too many things. Sometimes she wished she could just runaway and start a new life somewhere far away where she wouldn't need to worry about living up to anyone's expectations.

She let out a sigh as she fixed the bag she carried while trying to push those thoughts away. A headache was starting to make itself known.

Kairi took in a deep breath of the pure air, letting the cool air wash over her as her eyes closed instinctively.

It was a routine of hers. Welcoming a new day would always make her feel a little better and a small part of her told her that she would need it this particular day.

'_Time to get going,' _she nodded to herself before increasing her pace.

A new day had begun and she didn't want to be late for class.

* * *

><p>Sora stumbled over his steps as Leon pulled on the handcuffs around both his wrists.<p>

"Will you stop it already?" he complained with a deep frown.

Leon threw him a glance before scoffing, "Then move faster. Don't expect me to wait for you to move."

Sora gritted his teeth but said nothing. Instead he looked around the area in mild fascination. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Lush green fields, tall healthy trees and mountains behind the large gate that stood in the distance. It was like something out of some fairy tale, a truly beautiful place.

"Come on," Leon pulled against his handcuffs again, making him stumble forward.

The teen glared at Leon but quickened his pace. He could see a tall building in the distance standing between two smaller ones. All of this was surrounded by a blue stone gate.

He looked at the place oddly. Was this where he was being taken? It didn't look too bad. He had expected some kind of dark castle with thunderclouds over it or maybe some lifeless and dull camp with many people working themselves to death.

"That's the school I told you about," Leon commented, having noticed the way Sora looked at the place. "I'm going to leave you there since I have work. Make sure to behave."

Sora scrunched up his nose in annoyance, "What the hell? Don't talk to me like I'm your kid."

The officer stopped dead on his tracks before a look of terror washed over his face. "Wow…" he muttered to himself as he went over his last comment, "Forget I said that."

He noticed the perturbed look on Leon's face and smirked, annoying him would make him feel better.

"What do you mean… dad?"

Leon's eyes widened before he turned to the teen, giving him a harsh glare that chilled him to the bone, "Say that again… come on, do it."

"S-Sorry," Sora muttered while trembling slightly.

The two continued to walk after that. It had been around an hour since they left Cloud's house and he felt a bit tired. He didn't know if it was because of the wounds he received the previous day or something else but he didn't complain.

"… Her name's Kairi."

Sora looked at the officer oddly, "Huh?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "My sister. Her name is Kairi," he told the teen as they neared the school. "She can be stubborn but she's actually pretty self-conscious and doesn't stand up for herself," he stopped walking before turning to Sora once more, "So make sure to take care of her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're going to be at her side for a long time so I want to be able to trust you," he explained in sincerity. "I actually acted outside of our common law and got you to be her slave," noticing the look of anger Sora gave him, he continued, "Now, I actually did you a favor. If any other officer would have gotten you then you would have been put to prison for years or even turned into a slave to some depraved man."

Sora gulped at that.

"So," Leon spoke once more, closing his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips, "Take care of her for me and I'll make sure to help out your friends."

"How do I know you will?" he asked with distrust clear on his features, "It's not like I'll be able to know that you did help them. Besides, I'm already supposed to help Karin, or whatever her name is."

Leon let out a quiet groan before putting a hand on the back of his head. "Listen kid, you're supposed to help her out with the daily chores and stuff like that," he explained, "You're not really required to talk to her which is why I'm asking you to do so. I want you to help her gain a bit of confidence and in return I'll help your friends out. And even though Cloud already said he'll help, I can still make a difference."

Sora furrowed his brows, "And how will you do that?"

This time Leon simply smirked as he began to walk once more. He let out a dark chuckle as the two approached the gate.

"You just leave that to me."

'_Scary!' _Sora thought in alarm as Leon chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>Roxas sped through the marketplace with a look of worry on his face.<p>

Sora hadn't gotten home last night. He hadn't even left a message or anything of the sort to tell them of any kind of reason as to why he wouldn't get home. It was a good thing Aqua worked early in the morning since she wouldn't find out about Sora's absence until it got dark.

Right now Roxas made his way to Seifer's so called, lair. If anybody knew where Sora was it had to be Seifer.

He made it to the outskirts of town before running to the familiar worn down building, quickly pushing the doors open and entering the abandoned place.

Seifer, Fuu and Rai looked at him in surprise. They were seated across a small table with lots of munny gathered in front of them.

"What are you doin-" Seifer began but was cut off by the worried Roxas.

"Where's Sora?"

The older teen rose from his seat with a grim look on his face. "He was taken," he deadpanned as Roxas' eyes widened in pure shock, "There was an officer waiting for us and he stayed back to help us leave."

"A real hero, y'know?"

"Heroic," Fuu added.

Roxas clenched his fists, trembling slightly. "What the hell are you telling me?" he muttered before snapping his head to the gathered group, "You just left him there!"

Seifer clamped a hand to Roxas' shoulder, reaching under his vest and pulling out an envelope. He placed it on the blond's hand while looking at him in pure seriousness.

"He left this for you," Seifer spoke with no trace of malice on his voice, "He told us to leave so that we could give this to you. I may not care about leaving other's behind but Sora was different. He gained my respect."

He let go off of Roxas before turning to his followers and giving them a nod as he began to walk away. Rai and Fuu followed him out of the building, leaving Roxas alone with his thoughts.

The teen looked at the envelope through gritted teeth.

'_You're a freaking idiot!' _he knew Sora and doing this was not beyond him. He had always put his friends before himself and had sacrificed himself on several occasions. Be it, skipping meals so that he and Aqua could get their share of food or even taking the blame for something.

Sora was that kind of person.

Their protector.

Roxas pocketed the envelope as his eyes shone in determination. Now it was his turn to help Sora. He would go to Radiant Garden and get him out of there.

He ran out of the building at a fast pace. For this he would need his friends. All of their abilities would be required for this task.

_'I'll save you this time Sora.'_

**Ch.5 End**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and happy New Year!<strong>


	6. Kairi's New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.6 Kairi's New Life**

* * *

><p>Sora kept quiet as he watched Leon opening one of the many doors in the hallway.<p>

With nothing to do he glanced around the place in quiet fascination, admiring how clean and big it was.

This was new to him. Hollow Bastion was full of old buildings that were about to fall apart. There were a few good buildings but they were places for gang leaders and similar kinds of people. Since Hollow Bastion was a place full of crime these kinds of people decided to make a living off of it.

That was the way people like that would think but not him.

Sora had been a kind of idealist for some time. Wishes of Hollow Bastion getting better and becoming a great place to live had filled his head for a few years. Those wishes had been discarded as he grew up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make a difference on something so big.

He settled for being with his friends and making sure they were alright no matter what.

"Alright kid…" Leon began as he opened the door to reveal a spacious room.

Bookshelves, desks and a spacious bed made up the room. The bed being in the middle of the room with a desk to its left and a bookshelf on its right. There was another door opposite of the bed which probably led to a closet or bathroom.

It was a great room but the thing that fascinated Sora the most was the open window with a clear view of the school's luscious garden and a faraway mountain.

"This is it."

Sora followed as Leon entered the room, his eyes looking around in wonder. He was mesmerized by the place. It had a beautiful view and was bigger than his and Aqua's rooms put together, hell, it was a bit smaller than his whole house.

Leon fought the urge to chuckle when noticing the way Sora looked at the place. He shook his head before opening a notebook Kairi had left on her desk and ripping out a piece of paper, writing a quick note before turning his attention back to Sora.

"This is my sister's room. So, under no circumstance other than cleaning, are you to come in here got it," he spoke with a cold glare, making Sora shrink under his gaze and nod frantically. The officer smirked before taking out a key and walking over to the teen, "I'm going to take these off now. Don't get any ideas of running away since… well, I'll explain in a bit."

Sora let out a sigh as Leon took off his handcuffs. If it had been any other time he would have bolted for the door but he knew better. Not only was he sure that Leon could kick his ass but he was sure that whatever he had to explain would have to do with him running away.

The officer pocketed the handcuffs before taking out the S.O.R. Sora took an involuntary step back, remembering how the thing felt when activated.

Leon noticed this and smirked before placing it on Kairi's desk. "Now let me explain," he began while crossing his arm, "The remote is able to shock you if you try to run away. I made it so that it activates if you go over one hundred meters from the school. So, don't get any ideas."

Sora glanced at the bracelet with a glare. The thing was really annoying, it felt more like a leash than anything else.

"Don't try to hide the remote since I already wrote about it on the note and you don't want to get a person capable of magic angry," he explained further, ignoring the teen's angry look, "Other than that, make sure to fulfill my request and I'll get yours done."

The teen nodded before a wave of realization hit him. "Wait a minute, you don't even know where I live," he pointed an accusing finger at Leon, "You were going to just leave and tell me you got it done!"

"I was about to ask you for it," Leon sighed out while pressing two fingers to his forehead, an old habit of his. Of course this was only a cover-up since he had actually forgotten to ask for the address. Whatever, it wasn't like Sora realized it anyway.

Sora nodded hesitantly before walking to the desk and ripping out a piece of paper, taking a pen and writing the address down. "Here you go," he handed the paper to Leon as concern showed on his face, "I'm not really one to ask for favors but, please help them."

The officer said nothing as he moved towards the door, throwing a glance at Sora before leaving, "I'll get it done, don't worry."

With that the officer left, leaving Sora alone in the room with a bitter look on his face.

'_Did he just try to look cool?' _he narrowed his eyes in distaste before sitting on an empty chair near the window, _'I might as well wait for that girl. It's not like I can do anything else for now."_

* * *

><p>Kairi dragged her feet as she walked along the hallway of the girl's dormitory. A few beads of sweat trailed down her rosy cheeks due to the hot weather. Oh, how she wished to go back to her room and take a bath to cool off.<p>

She reached her room's door to find a note attached to it. Cocking her head to the side in confusion, Kairi took the paper in hand before reading its contents.

_Got your slave…_

_Leon_

An involuntary sigh escaped her lips over reading the not so detailed note before realization struck her. He got her a slave. Someone to take care of things while she focused in school.

A smile formed on her face before reaching for the door's handle only to stop.

'_What if it's some dangerous criminal?' _She thought in concern as she pulled her hand back. _'But Leon got the slave for me… so there's no problem, right?'_

Even though she tried to calm herself, she still found it hard to enter the room. It was a scary thought to have a stranger with a criminal record waiting for her, on her own room no less. Maybe he had even prepared a trap for when she entered.

Her magic wasn't really good and she knew for a fact that she could be overpowered with the slightest amount of physical strength, not that the person behind her doo knew anyway.

She managed a smile as she thought over the last fact. The slave didn't know about her which meant that threatening to use magic would be enough.

'_Alright then,' _she nodded to herself before opening the door to her room. Her heartbeat rose as her eyes scanned for the slave and, to her surprise, found a teen sitting on a chair with a look of surprise.

His bright blue eyes looked at her own curiously, fingers curling slightly as he studied her.

Kairi took in the intruder's appearance before frowning, "Hey! What are you doing here? This is the girl's dormitory and, most of all, my room!"

The teen continued to look at her curiously before snapping his gaze away from her. "My bad," his voice was gentle as a small embarrassed smile formed on his face, "Why, I'm really sorry. I must have gotten lost again."

"You got lost?" Kairi asked suspiciously, not believing a word this person was saying.

He nodded before getting up to his feet and scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, but I guess it's because I'm new here. They told me to find my room but I ended up here."

Sora continued his charade while moving for the door, his smile not faltering, "I'll just leave now. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

He continued to the door before Kairi finally decided to speak.

"Wait right there."

Sora turned to the girl, watching as her eyes narrowed on him, "That's an interesting bracelet you have on."

His arm instinctively went behind his back to cover up the bracelet as he quickly thought of an excuse, "Oh! Um… you see! This is a gift from my uncle."

"Uncle, huh?" Kairi noticed the remote on her desk and picket it up, looking at Sora with a dangerous glint on her eyes, "Then I guess there won't be any sort of problem if I use this?"

"Fine," he growled as he showed her the bracelet. "I was brought her by that scary Leon guy," a sheepish look etched on his face as he let out a chuckle when seeing that Kairi had yet to put the remote away, "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

She continued to study him before placing the remote on her desk. "Okay, I'll drop it this time since it's our introduction as slave and master," her voice was sharp, leaving no room to talk, "I'll go over what I want you to do later. For now get out of my room and wait until I'm ready, we're going out."

Sora looked at her in confusion, "Out? Like to a store or something?"

"To where you'll be staying," she responded with annoyance clear on her voice, "Now get out of here and wait."

'_Just like her crazy brother…' _Sora's right eye twitched in anger as Kairi entered the other door of the room, leading to a bathroom.

He scoffed before going out of the room, closing the door behind him and sitting against the wall next to it.

He had a feeling that they day would only get worse from then on.

* * *

><p>Kairi smiled to herself as she finished getting ready. After taking a bath and wearing clean clothes, she felt completely refreshed, as if she had just gotten hours of sleep.<p>

She wore a simple light blue blouse with a white skirt. It wasn't like she had to dress for anything and the clothing seemed appropriate for the type of weather.

Glancing at herself on the mirror one last time, she cast a look across the room in case she forgot something. There seemed to be nothing she was forgetting so she exited the room before locking the door, turning to her side to see Sora sitting against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Let's go," she ordered while beginning to move.

Sora looked at her oddly before getting up and following after her. His sharp eyes noticed her lack of pockets or purse and saw nothing that looked like a remote on her hand. A smile spread on his face, it looked like Kairi had forgotten the remote back at the room.

The walk was quiet, an uncomfortable silence filling the area as they moved. Sora turned his attention to his surroundings upon leaving the building, being greeted with green pastures and bright blue skies, unaware of Kairi throwing him a glance.

He was looking around the place like an idiot, a look of wonder on his eyes. Kairi rolled her eyes before removing her gaze from him as a frown etched on her face, it looked like the guy was an idiot.

The place where they were going was not so far now. She could see the building, next to the main school one, coming closer and closer. There the slave would learn what and how he was going to be working.

"We're here," she announced with her voice holding the same sharpness. Sora threw her a bored look, not really caring where they were. She noticed this and frowned, "Why are you looking at me like an idiot?"

Sora squinted his eyes on her, arms crossing, "I don't know I guess it's because I don't know why we came here."

"I was just about to explain that so shut up," she frowned at him, "This building here is where slaves due most of their work. Here they clean clothes, get supplies and sleep. So, to put it simply, this is where you'll be staying."

He looked at the building before glancing back at Kairi, "Am I going to stay here the rest of the day."

"No, you'll just find someone to explain what you'll be doing and go over it," she informed with Sora looking at her oddly, "I'm going to be leaving but I want you to come back to my room for further orders when you're done. If I'm not there then wait outside. Understood?"

Sora shrugged before nodding and entering the building.

Kairi smiled once he was gone. Her new life had officially started today. She could focus on her schoolwork now and actually have time to spend with her friends. And of course the thing she was looking forward to the most, hours of sleep that she didn't have the luxury to have before.

She hummed a quiet tune as she made her way back to the girl's dormitory. Her homework hadn't been much and she wanted to finish it before the slave came back, that way she could go to Selphie's later and tell her about the new slave of hers.

* * *

><p>It had been around an hour after she had dropped Sora off as she finished the last of her homework with a happy smile.<p>

She stretched her arms over her head before looking around the room, finding it to be a bit dirty. Before, she would have started to clean but now she had someone else that would take care of that.

While it was true that she had been against having a slave at first, that view changed after a while.

The young slave had committed a crime and for that he was sentenced with working for her. This sentence had been self-given since the person could make the choice of going to prison or just working under someone. It wasn't like they were forced, as Selphie had said before.

The door suddenly opened, making her jump on her seat before glaring at the slave with no kinds of manners.

"You're here already," he nodded at her before walking to the chair next to the window and sitting down, "So, what's up?"

Kairi kept a cold glare on the teen, fists clenching slightly. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just enter like that," she scolded to Sora who only rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me! What if I had been changing?"

"Then you would have locked the door," Sora responded calmly before shaking his head at her, "Come on, you can't be that dumb."

Her eyes narrowed at that, reaching for the S.O.R. and setting it to level one. Without hesitation she pressed on the remote, making Sora jump out of his seat with a yell.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed.

Kairi closed her eyes and shrugged. "My slave went out of line so he had to be taught a lesson," she explained, "Now, I want you to clean my room and then leave. I'll be gone for about an hour and want to come back here to sleep."

Sora's brows furrowed as he looked around the room. It wasn't really dirty, just a few discarded clothes here and there with a few pieces of papers on the floor next to her bed. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes and yet it was still too early, the sun was just about to set. Was she really going to sleep _that _early?

He shrugged but nodded to her. "Fine I'll do it but um…" he muttered the last part with a bit of embarrassment, "Do you… do you want me to clean _all _of your clothes."

"Of course," Kairi responded almost instantly.

A look of concern washed over Sora. "Listen. Really listen here," he began with a light blush on his face as he tried to explain himself, "_All _of your clothes. Meaning um… you know all of them. Like outer clothes and underwe-"

"You're not touching that!" Kairi exclaimed with a bright blush, finally getting what he was saying. "J-Just wait," she made for the bathroom before closing the door.

Sora could hear movement from behind the door before Kairi came out with a cloth bag. She set it on a corner of the room before pointing at it, her blush still there and only deepening in color.

"That bag…" she began with embarrassment clear on her voice, "D-Don't touch it."

A chuckle left Sora's mouth before nodding, "Got it."

Kairi glared at him before leaving the room, slamming the door shot behind her.

_'That stupid pervert!' _her blush deepened as she walked to Selphie's.

Of course now she wouldn't be telling her about her knew slave since Selphie had a way to get people to talk. If she knew about the slave then she would dig out her last incident with him and tease her about it once she did.

One thing was for certain though, she would pay him back for embarrassing her.

**Ch.6 End**

* * *

><p><strong>KH: Slave of Love Short<strong>

"So, let's go over the rules again."

"Eh… why? You already spent like two hours talking."

Leon ignored Sora's complain, knowing the kid to whine about every single one of his instructions. They had spent the last hour going over the rules of him begin with Kairi and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Let's just go already, what's the worst that could happen? Things are going to turn out fine," Sora tried to get Leon off his back but his last statement did quite the opposite.

The officer's eyes narrowed while his jaw clenched, giving the famous 'Leon glare.' Sora froze under it and averted his eyes from the intimidating officer.

"And how are you so sure of that?"

Sora smiled nervously as he pumped a fist in the air, "Why, I'll make sure of it. I'm not afraid to look deep within her to make sure she's fine. Just give me about an hour with her and I'll have her smiling!"

Leon's glare only intensified as he closed in on the teen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY SISTER!"

_That day Sora learned an important lesson. _

_Do NOT, under any circumstances, try to cheer Leon up. _

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the chapter. Sorry about the wait but I've been a bit preoccupied. Anyway, thanks for reading.<strong>


	7. Sora's New Life

**Here's the next one. Just a heads up before you read, this chapter begins with a part from the last chapter to show what Sora did during the time Kairi went back to her room. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.7 Sora's New Life**

* * *

><p>"We're here," Kairi announced with her voice holding the same sharpness. Sora threw her a bored look, not really caring where they were. She noticed this and frowned, "Why are you looking at me like an idiot?"<p>

Sora squinted his eyes on her, arms crossing, "I don't know, I guess it's because I don't know why we came here."

"I was just about to explain that so shut up," she frowned at him, "This building here is where slaves due most of their work. Here they clean clothes, get supplies and sleep. So, to put it simply, this is where you'll be staying."

He looked at the building before glancing back at Kairi, "Am I going to stay here the rest of the day."

"No, you'll just find someone to explain what you'll be doing and go over it," she informed with Sora looking at her oddly, "I'm going to be leaving but I want you to come back to my room for further orders when you're done. If I'm not there then wait outside. Understood?"

Sora shrugged, not really able to do much in his current situation, he gave Kairi a nod before entering the door of the building.

* * *

><p>He was met by an enormous room filled with people sporting worn out clothes. From where he stood he could see a cafeteria of sorts on one corner of the room, opposite of an area filled with many wooden doors and a few cleaning supplies on the ground. There was also an area where many people washed clothes in wooden buckets filled with water and soap.<p>

Not paying much attention to the crowd around him, Sora was pushed aside by a larger man rushing past him with a broom on hand. He glared at the passing man before being pushed aside by another person, a woman this time.

'_Why the hell are they pushing me?' _

A frown etched on his face as he took note of where he was standing. Right in the middle of a large busy crowd moving from place to place, it was really no wonder why he was being knocked around. He quickly made his way out of the crowd, being the receiver of more shoves until finally making it out of the large crowd.

This time he found himself in a more clear part of the room. He stood in front of a large wooden door leading some place, he really had no idea, but there were not many people around which was good. He took this time to look around once again in helplessness, having no idea of what to do.

"You must be new here," a voice broke him from his thoughts. Sora turned to the source of the voice to see a girl about his age having brown hair that reached past her shoulders and stuck out on either side of her face.

Her clothing consisted of a long-sleeved orange shirt with white floral patterns on the bottom and khaki colored pants that reached down her white shoes.

"Hi, I'm Olette," she giggled at him, finding him to look like a lost puppy.

Sora swallowed before breaking his gaze from her, noticing he had been staring at her a bit too long. "Oh, um… I'm Sora. Nice to meet you," he greeted a bit awkwardly.

Olette clasped her hands in front of her chest while giving Sora a smile, "Nice to meet you Sora." He blushed at the smile as she continued, "It looks like you haven't found anyone yet… Would you like me to help you?"

"Help with what?"

"With learning your duties of course. We all had to," she explained a bit cheerfully, "Follow me."

Olette began to walk into the crowd with Sora moving after her. He watched in amazement as she moved swiftly through the crowd while he bumped into a few people, earning a few glares and the occasional curse.

Once getting out of the crowd Sora found himself standing before the cafeteria. Olette stood in front of him with a smile on her face, using her right hand to point at the place.

"This is where we usually eat," she began. Sora looked at the place knowingly, that much he had figured already but if she was giving him insight then he was willing to listen. "Some masters have us eat with them while others don't. It's a matter of luck really."

"What do you mean by luck?"

A smile formed on her face, "Luck in getting a good master. Finding one that treats you as a friend."

After explaining she turned to her left before pointing at the place with the many doors. "This is where all cleaning supplies are stored. They're usually there since since students in this school leave their rooms at different times so the cleaning schedule is pretty open for us," she glanced back at him as a small smile formed on her face, "This supplies are needed to clean your master's room. Remember that if you have some kind of trouble finding anything you can come to me. I'll be glad to help."

Sora nodded as Olette motioned for the place with the many buckets.

"That's where we wash clothes," her eyes landed on Sora once again, showing a bit of concern, "Is your master a boy or a girl?"

He cocked his head to the side in a show of confusion, not expecting the question. "She's a girl," he spoke while watching as Olette's face showed a bit more of concern, "Is it bad that she's a girl?"

"Well yeah," she admitted a bit shyly, "If she's a girl and you're a guy then that means that you'll have a bit of problems washing her clothes."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Why's that?"

She couldn't help but giggle at Sora's lack of knowledge on the opposite sex, "How many girls have you known?"

"Eh..?" Sora crossed his arms while putting on a pensive look. "I think about... three? Yeah, probably three. Why?"

"Don't worry about it," Olette waved him off with a smile. "It's just that you can't wash her clothes like you would yours. Her clothes are most likely made from material that could easily tear if treated too rough. And don't get me started on the ones that are dry-clean only."

Having finished her explanation, Olette turned back to Sora only to see him looking a lot more confused than before.

"Don't worry, I'll show you later," she laughed before pointing at the large wooden door he had seen earlier. "That's where slaves sleep. Some masters have us sleep on their room but most of them don't, again, it's up to luck. Remember that you have to get there early if you want to get a room. There's too many people here and getting a room can be really tough."

"What happens if I don't get a room?"

She smiled sadly, "Then you'll have to sleep on the floor."

'_Of course,' _he sighed.

Things were way too difficult for him. He had already forgotten half the stuff Olette had said. Was his life really _this _difficult now?

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you to clean my room and then leave. I'll be gone for about an hour and want to come back here to sleep."<p>

Sora's brows furrowed as he looked around the room. It wasn't really dirty, just a few discarded clothes here and there with a few pieces of papers on the floor next to her bed. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes and yet it was still too early, the sun was just about to set. Was she really going to sleep _that_early?

He shrugged but nodded to her. "Fine I'll do it but um…" he muttered the last part with a bit of embarrassment, "Do you… do you want me to clean _all_of your clothes."

"Of course," Kairi responded almost instantly.

A look of concern washed over Sora. "Listen. Really listen here," he began with a light blush on his face as he tried to explain himself, "_All_of your clothes. Meaning um… you know all of them. Like outer clothes and underwe-"

"You're not touching that!" Kairi exclaimed with a bright blush, finally getting what he was saying. "J-Just wait," she made for the bathroom before closing the door.

Sora could hear movement from behind the door before Kairi came out with a cloth bag. She set it on a corner of the room before pointing at it, her blush still there and only deepening in color.

"That bag…" she began with embarrassment clear on her voice, "D-Don't touch it."

A chuckle left Sora's mouth before nodding, "Got it."

With that Kairi left the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Sora alone in her room. He couldn't help but smile in amusement after she had left.

"Whatever…" he muttered to himself with a chuckle before getting to work on her room. It wasn't too dirty and she thankfully had a few bags on her room that he could use for taking away her clothes.

Cleaning the place would be a breeze.

So he got to work. Picking up her stuff and trashing a few things before entering her restroom and gathering her dirty clothes.

"That wasn't so bad," he smiled after finishing cleaning her room.

* * *

><p>Sora walked towards the door leading to the gardens, still carrying the two bags since he would need to wash the clothes and throw the trash away. Speaking of which, he still didn't know where to do so. He pursed his lips in confusion while wondering if maybe Olette could show him where it was.<p>

He reached the door before it suddenly opened, knocking him down on the ground and making him drop his hold on the bags.

"I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice shouted in half-alarm. Sora lifted his gaze to see Olette standing in front of him with a guilty look on her face. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he waved her off before getting back on his feet and taking both bags on hand once again, "I'm okay."

Olette smiled in relief before looking at the two bags knowingly, "You're going back to the utility building, right?"

"Right," Sora nodded before motioning for the bag on his right hand, "I'm not sure where to throw this away though."

"Oh, I didn't show you the dumpster. Sorry about that, I'll take you there right now," she smiled at him once again.

The two proceeded to leave the building and were met by the cool night air. Sora smiled as he and Olette walked along the gardens. She had been really helpful to him and had even managed to make things look easy.

The only thing he didn't understand was why she seemed to be so cheerful. It was as if she didn't mind this kind of work. He made a mental note to ask about it later as she continued to walk in front of him.

"This is it," Olette stated once they made it to the back of the utility building. It was dark and had large containers for the trash. A large tree overlooked the place and the ground sported many fallen leaves.

Sora threw the bag on his right hand to one of the containers before turning back to Olette with an appreciative smile, "Thanks a lot. You really helped me out today."

"Don't mention it," she replied as the scent of the place filled her nostrils. A sheepish look washed over her face before she spoke, "I think we should talk somewhere else."

"Sounds good," Sora agreed with a look of disgust on his face.

The two walked to the front of the building in silence. Not having much to talk about at the moment. They finally entered the building and, to Sora's surprise, it was still filled with people appearing really busy.

Sora felt a tug on his sleeve, turning to Olette with a sheepish smile, realizing that he had been staring at the crowd. Olette gave him an amused smile before pulling him along with her by the sleeve.

"Come on, remember I said I would help you with the clothes."

His face instantly showed guilt. Olette had done more than enough already when she probably had things to do herself.

Olette seemed to notice his inner turmoil and simply smiled, "Don't worry. I'm usually really bored at this time of day. I'm glad to have someone's company."

Sora blushed slightly as Olette led him to the area with the many buckets. Some were empty by now while others remained filled with water and soap.

Olette looked around before finding a bucket that didn't seem too dirty. She kneeled before it with Sora doing the same, all the while looking at her for instruction.

"Alright, take out her clothes and I'll show you how to wash them," she instructed.

Sora nodded before reaching into the bag and taking out a… a crumbled up piece of paper?

Gears seemed to shift inside of Sora's head as his eyes widened and body froze. Beside him Olette looked at him oddly before peeking over his shoulder to see what was wrong.

Panic shot through her face as she glanced at Sora in worry, "Where's the bag of clothes?"

Sora's right eye twitched as he looked at the bag filled with trash. "I probably mixed them up…" he chuckled lightly as he glanced back at Olette, "Do you think she'll freak out?"

"Of course," Olette responded, "You have to find her clothes before your master finds out."

_'Probably not a good time to tell her about what happened to her shoes...' _

* * *

><p>Sora wiped away a bit of sweat trailing down his forehead before letting out a sigh of relief, "Finally."<p>

He was currently sitting against the wall of the utility building. After what seemed like hours, he had managed to find the bag with her clothes and finally clean it with Olette's help. She had then shown him where to put her clothes to dry before finally leaving.

A yawn escaped his mouth as he glanced at the star-filled sky. He wondered how his friends were doing and if Leon had already helped them, though he really doubted that since it had only been a day.

He would put up with this, he had decided after a long inner debate on the matter. Leon would help his friends and in return wanted him to help his sister, probably better than finding some random job on Hollow Bastion.

It was late now, Sora noted with a frown. He guessed that finding a room was out of the question at the moment. So, if he went by what Olette told him, he would end up sleeping on the floor.

_'Hopefully tomorrow won't be so bad,' _he tried to reassure himself but knew better than to hope.

Now he worked for a teenage girl. He had been captured and taken to a foreign place.

What the hell was he talking about?

He hated every second of it. He wanted nothing more than to leave the place and never look back. Leon wouldn't help his friends, it was just his mind consoling him.

So, as he sat against the wall of the utility building, he knew that he had been lying to himself. There was no way that his situation was fine or could be looked at positively.

His previous optimism had been shattered and a feeling of hopelessness had replaced it.

"Damn," Sora muttered.

**Ch.7 End**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Also, I will be taking a small break from writing so I will not be updating any of my stories in the next two weeks. Sorry about that. <strong>


	8. Problems at School

**I'm back with a new chapter, sorry to have taken longer that I first thought but I was a bit busy. Anyway, here's the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised <strong>

**Ch.8 Problems at School**

* * *

><p>Sora was half-asleep as he made his way to Kairi's. After a grueling day of work, having to clean, wash clothes and do various tasks around the utility building, Sora had pretty much fainted after, luckily, finding a bed to sleep in. The rooms were tiny in comparison to Kairi's but he really didn't complain, he didn't have the time to.<p>

'_I wonder what I'll have to do today…' _he wondered as he entered the building of the dormitories.

It was true that he had been feeling a bit depressed before going to sleep but he decided to take things day by day. If he wanted to escape then he would need to do so in a clear head since just going with it would get him caught. He didn't really know when exactly he would make his move but he knew that he couldn't do it too early since Leon would probably be on high alert the next few days.

He was brought out of his thoughts when seeing that he made it to Kairi's room. His eyes squinted on the wooden door, already feeling annoyed at the spoiled girl that lived in the place. They had only met for a day and he already knew that she would be nothing but trouble, seriously, it wouldn't kill her to be a bit nice to him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he knocked on the door, hearing a muffled, 'come in' from inside. He opened the door and made his way in, seeing Kairi dressed in the school uniform and slinging a bag over her right shoulder.

"Alright, I'm a bit late so walk with me to school," she ordered bluntly before pushing him out of the way and exiting the room. Sora glared in annoyance but followed after her, waiting in the hallway as she locked her room until finally beginning to make her way out of the building.

"Okay so today I need you to clean my room," Kairi began as the two walked along the hallways of the buildings, "It's not that dirty so it won't take long. But remember not to take any clothes until I get back, I don't want you to run into something you're not supposed to."

'_What the hell are you hiding in there?' _Sora thought in alarm.

"Also, take my clean clothes and hang them in my closet. Again, if you touch anything that is not out in the open then I'll kill you."

Something about the way she said it made Sora shudder. Her serious look mixed with her words and tone of voice, made the threat seem a lot more real than it should be. She wasn't really going to kill him… right?

"And don't hang around like an idiot when you're done, I want you to wait for me outside of the school building in case I think of anything else for you to do," she finished her orders as the two finally made it out of the building and into the garden. Sora noticed a few students walking around but his attention turned to Kairi as she stopped on her tracks and turned to him, her violet eyes glaring into his befoer she pointed a finger at him.

"You got that?"

Sora scowled in distaste but nodded regardless, not really in the mood to spark an argument, much less that early in the day.

He watched as she turned back to the road ahead and began to walk once again, his scowl deepened as he followed after her, not getting why she had to be so serious all the time. He briefly wondered is it ran in her family.

"Kairi wait up!"

The two turned to see a brunette girl jogging towards them, followed by a blonde-haired girl accompanied by Olette who smiled politely at him. Sora smiled back before his attention turned to the blonde of the group who looked at him oddly as she and the other girls caught up to he and Kairi.

"So Kairi, did you finally get your homework done?" Selphie asked her friend, noticing that she finally got herself a slave.

Kairi nodded with a grin, "Yup. I finally got time to sleep."

The two continued their conversation, unaware of Namine leaning closer and closer to Sora, her blue eyes studying him thoroughly and making him highly uncomfortable.

"Um… can I help you?' he asked her in an attempt to get her to stop.

"No," Namine muttered without removing her gaze. She continued for a few moments before smiling to herself and moving away, "I'm Namine."

"S-Sora," he replied awkwardly.

She nodded at him before moving away and joining Selphie and Kairi's conversation.

"Don't worry about Lady Namine," Olette spoke as she moved to stand next to him, sliming politely, "She's really into trends and wanted to see how a meeting like that would work."

"Are you serious?"

"Y-Yeah," Olette replied in embarrassment.

'_Why are you the one who's embarrassed?' _he thought to himself while casting a glance at Namine, finding her to be talking with her friends without any trouble. _'So it was really an act…'_

"We're going to school, remember to meet me out here," Kairi called out to him with a deep frown as she and the others walked away, with Namine casting a last glance at them.

"You have today free Olette, bye!"

With that the three girls left, leaving Sora and Olette to themselves.

Sora turned to Olette as soon as they were gone, noticing the way Namine had spoken to her.

"She seems nice."

Olette looked at him oddly, "Who?"

"Namine."

"Oh, she is," she smiled, "She's always been that way. When I first became a slave I was really scared but she was really nice to me and we ended up becoming friends."

Sora rose a brow, "Really?"

"Yup," she replied in happiness, "I still help her out with housework and other things but she doesn't treat me like a servant. We even go shopping every time she's free."

He nodded at her, thinking that maybe the situation was a lot less serious than he had thought. Everyone he had met, with the exception of Leon and Kairi, seemed to be really nice. Maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing, it wasn't like he was in mortal danger or anything so time was on his side when it came to escaping.

"Are there any others like that?" Sora asked but didn't get a response. Confused, he turned to where Olette was and instantly let out a gasp. She was surrounded by three man that were muttering things to her. He scolded himself for being too deep in thought to notice before running at the three men, that he now noticed to be a lot bigger than him.

"Let her go!" Sora exclaimed in anger, eyes narrowing at the three man that turned their attention from Olette to him, looking at him in what appeared to be annoyance.

One of the bigger man cracked his fists with a smirk, "What are you gonna do about it little runt?"

Anger showed on Sora's face before he ran at the nearest man, throwing a punch to the man's stomach that knocked the wind out of him, making him double over in pain and take a few steps back while clutching his stomach. Not done, the teen proceeded to charge in at the next man, delivering a kick to his knees, making him yelp in pain and punch at him. Leaning his head to the side, Sora dodged the incoming strike before retaliating with one of his own, making contact with the man's jaw in an uppercut and making his head snap back.

He took a few steps back before catching movement through the corner of his eyes and instantly ducked as the final man threw a punch that harmlessly passed over his head. Sora rose back up before delivering a punch to the man's chest, making him left out a groan of pain. Sora prepared another punch but was suddenly knocked aside by a hard punch to his right side.

_'Dammit,' _he cursed as he regained himself as the man followed with a kick aimed at his stomach. Eyes narrowing, Sora lowered both hands to meet the kick before headbutting the man on the face and following with a hard punch to his stomach that made him recoil back in pain.

Sora's stance relaxed a bit before his ears caught the sound of rushing footsteps.

"You damned brat!"

Sora's eyes widened as he turned on his heel to see one of the man running at him with a knife on hand. He took a few steps back as his jaw clenched in worry, knowing quite well that he wouldn't be able to stop a man with a knife.

Much to his misfortune, another man pulled out a knife, smirking as he did so, before breaking into a run as well. Sora, figuring that standing there would get him killed, rushed at the two man as well, using his momentum to roll as one of the man swung his blade at him. Rolling safely under the swipe, he got back to his feet, quickly turning around to meet the man's exposed backs but didn't as a sharp pain shot through his whole right arm.

"Dammit!" Sora hissed in pain while moving away from the area, making sure to keep his distance from the man. He looked down at his arm, seeing a large amount flowing down his arm and a large cut running down the length of it. "What do I do...?" he clutched his wound, eyes narrowing on his opponents as he quickly went over what to do in this kind of situation.

One of the man smirked before running at him once more. Sora could only look in fear as the man grew closer before he was suddenly flung aside by a strong wind current.

_'W-What?' _Sora's eyes widened in surprise as he turned in the direction in which the wind came from and noticed a new man standing there with his right palm pointed forward. This man was dressed mostly in red and was a lot taller than him, not that it really mattered to him.

"Who the hell are you?" The other man glared at the newly arrived man while the other attacker stood up shakily, clearly thrown off by the whole ordeal.

"It doesn't matter," the man responded calmly before reaching behind his back and pulling out a large sword. "I suggest you stop with this shit."

The man scowled as the final of his lackeys went to stand behind him, all of the eyeing the blade in fear. "Fine," the apparent leader growled as he and the other two left the area.

Sora sighed in relief before walking over to Olette and helping her to her feet, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Olette smiled.

"Good," he smiled back before turning to the man that had saved them, now seeing that he had an eye-patch covering his left eye and many scars on his face. Pretty intimidating, in Sora's opinion.

"Um… thanks."

The man eyed Sora and gave him a curt nod, "Don't mention it."

"You were great agains-"

"_Don't _mention it."

Sora chuckled nervously as the man turned on his heel and began to walk away, sheathing his blade on his back before entering the school building, apparently not caring about what just happened.

Just who was this person? He had tossed aside a person without breaking a sweat, hell, he hadn't even moved.

"Are you okay?"

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts by Olette's voice, the latter placing a hand on his wounded arm and rubbing it tenderly. He blushed at the contact before moving away from her touch, not really comfortable with it.

"It stings a little but I'll be fine," he replied with a friendly smile before pumping his left fist as the air, "Wounds like these won't hurt me."

"I'm glad but I'm still going to help you with that," she said, motioning at the wound on his arm, "Come on, I'll get you cleaned up before it gets infected."

"Thanks,' Sora smiled.

Olette smiled back before the two of them began to walk away, Sora clutching his arm since movement made the wound sting. He was still wondering who the mysterious guy was, appearing out of nowhere with a big sword... Just by looking at the guy, he could tell that he was strong, not to mention how intimidating he looked with all those scars. Sora was sure that he had never met anyone who looked so scary.

'_Oh well, it's not like I'll see him again.'_

* * *

><p>Kairi was not in a good mood. After being done with classes, she had run into Tifa, who had been her usual annoying self. To make things worse, after getting out of the school building and expecting to see her slave, he was nowhere to be found. She was forced to look around like an idiot for, who knew how long, until she finally called it quits and stomped away from the area.<p>

'_When I find him…' _anger showed on her face as he walked along the school gardens before finally spotting two people sitting against one of the gate's walls. At first she paid them no mind but growled when noticing the highly noticeable brown spikes of hair.

She stomped her way over to Sora, giving him a cold glare once reaching him, noticing that he was sitting next to Namine's slave.

"What are you doing here?"

Sora frowned, not liking the way she had spoken to him, "I was waiting for you."

"Were you now?" She continued to glare at her slave before turning her gaze to Olette, "Leave."

Olette almost yelped at the tone of her voice before throwing Sora an apologetic look and escaping the wrath of Kairi.

"What did I tell you to do this morning?" she spoke once Olette was gone.

Sora crossed his arms and shrugged, "You told me to wait for you but you didn't say where. Be more specific next time."

Kairi fought the urge to strangle the teen. Just who did he think he was? It wasn't like she asked much of him, just the essentials. There were people who completely humiliated their slaves until they broke but she didn't do any of that. She just didn't speak to him much and kept the thing highly professional, so why couldn't he just follow through?

Couldn't he see the level of stress she had to put up with every day? Trying to meet her family's expectations. Finding the courage to go to school every single day knowing that she had to put up with Tifa and others that had noting better to do than to bother her. Couldn't _anybody _see how hard she tried. Every. Single. Day.

"I was waiting for you for way too long!" She clenched her fists in anger, angry tears gathering on the corners of her eyes before she quickly wiped them away. "But of course you didn't! You were too busy being a complete idiot. I don't even care anymore, let's just go!"

She gave no room to talk as she quickly made her way to the dormitories. Sora followed after her, his face showing a look of guilt as he tried to keep up with her pace.

* * *

><p>Sora walked out of the building once he was done talking with Kairi and doing a few chores. She had still been mad when they got to her room and told him to take out the trash and just leave, which he did as quietly as possible.<p>

He sighed as he glanced at the sky. He hadn't expected the girl to get like that and it made him feel bad.

Having his own problems, Sora had only been thinking of ways to get back at Kairi. It seemed trivial now, she didn't deserve it. If anyone was to blame, it would be Leon since he brought him to the school. She apparently had no idea of Leon getting her a slave so why the hell was he being such a jerk to her.

"I'll try being nicer to her..." he muttered to himself as he thought back at the teary face of Kairi, feeling another wave of guilt wash over him.

He sighed once more, wondering just how he could make it up to her without looking too obvious.

* * *

><p>"I see."<p>

One of the man that attacked Sora, shrunk under the gaze of a silver haired teen who stood next to the single window of a large room. The teen turned his gaze at the man, bluish green eyes hardening.

"S-Sorry master Riku but we were attacked by-"

"Enough," Riku interrupted. The man looked down in fear, his body shaking at the slight thought of what his master would do to him.

The teen opened his right hand, a flash of light shining on it before a black blade, somewhat resembling a bat's wing, appeared on his palm. He tightened his grip on the handle while casting a look of anger at the slave.

"You are _my _slave. You making a fool of yourself, my property by being looked at as weak, will not happen again."

The man looked at the teen in terror, watching as he walked towards him with the blade on tow.

"You're fired."

**Ch.8 End**


	9. A Wild Chase

**Sorry for the long wait guys but between work and school, I've been really busy. Not to mention that I recently got sick and wasn't in the mood to write anything. I'll try to give you guys more updates from now on since the story should be easier to write now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.9 A Wild Chase**

"Kairi's slave guy?"

"W-Well, yeah…"

Namine nodded at the response as she scribbled away on the notebook she liked to keep handy for situations like this.

When Olette had first gotten to Namine's room, said girl instantly knew that there was something wrong. The brunette's face held a bit of worry which she began to pester her about. It turned out that Sora, Kairi's new slave, had protected little defenseless Olette from some ruffians and, apparently Kairi didn't approve of it or something else happened, but she had already forgotten what it was.

She was currently in the midst of something which Olette knew, spelled trouble. The way her eyes lit up upon hearing what happened, the way she scribbled away in eagerness and, of course, the way she spoke.

"Um, what are you doing Lady Namine?"

"Don't call me that," Namine scolded without looking up, "I don't like things like that…" She glanced at Olette, giving her a smile, "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Right," she responded with a small smile. Namine had always been like that. Eccentricity aside, she was quite the nice and friendly person. She was the kind of person that wouldn't do anything against her friends.

At that moment Namine smiled to herself and flipped the notebook so that Olette could see it, her blood ran cold.

'Namine's Fool Proof Love Plan!' The title of the paper read. It had various pictures of a stick figure Olette standing next of who she guessed to be Sora. Her eyes scanned the page several times before they settled on Namine, looking at her in hopes of finding out if she was lying.

She wasn't.

"It's my amazing plan to get you together with Sora!"

"But I've just met hi-"

"Don't worry, I will get it done," she declared while ignoring the other girl's words. She placed a hand to her chest and closed her eyes, "Love is in the air Olette. Can you smell it?"

Said girl could only whimper at the thought of what this plans would hold in store.

* * *

><p>Kairi, who was dressed in her school uniform and freshly out of the shower, walked pleasantly to school with Sora trailing after her. Her outburst the previous day had helped in taking off a bit of welled up stress though it was still there. Thankfully, she had been pleasantly surprised to meet with her slave to see that he was a lot more cooperative and a lot less loud.<p>

She had no idea of what brought the change but that was a weight off her shoulders. He had no reason to like what he was doing so she was a bit thankful of how he was acting but, of course, she wouldn't tell him that since it would probably make him start doing it again. Things were looking up and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it.

"Kairi!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the familiar voice and half-turned to see Namine walking towards them, stepping on the green grass and avoiding a few students that were pretty much dragging themselves to school.

"How are you today?"

Kairi was instantly thrown off. Namine never talked like that. "I'm fine…" she glanced at Sora before turning back to her friend.

"That's good! I'm doing great as well," Namine responded happily before clasping both hands behind her back, "I just got a great idea. Why don't we get together in your room later? It'll be fun!"

"Oh, that's-"

"Good, then I'll be on my way." Namine interrupted before leaving, not wanting to give Kairi enough time to turn her down.

Sora watched the exchange with a scowl and couldn't help but speak up, "She was acting a bit weird."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed before shrugging and resuming her walk to school with Sora. "But having a gathering wouldn't be too bad," she went on, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to talk to him more since he was being nicer to her.

"I guess…" He trailed off.

"So I won't really need you to do anything at my room tonight," Kairi informed as the two approached the school building. "Just take the night off if you want."

He nodded absently as he watched her approach the door into the building. His right hand closed in hesitation before he spoke, "Thanks."

There was no indication that she heard him, except for the small grin she got before entering the place.

* * *

><p>Namine smiled to herself when watching Kairi enter the main school building. Things were going great. Her stubborn friend had accepted to have the gathering which would leave Sora with enough free time to meet with Olette later. Step one had been completed which, to her, was more complicated than it sounded since Kairi was busy most nights and didn't have time to do that sort of stuff.<p>

Step two would take effect that same night. Sora, with nothing to do, would end up running into Olette who would score a few points with him or even get him to be her boyfriend. Namine didn't know how Olette worked so it might be possible.

She smiled as she adjusted the bag hanging from her right shoulder. It was all up to Olette now.

* * *

><p>It was dark as Sora walked out of the utility building with a bag on hand. He still had a few things to do from the previous day but, other than that he had nothing else to do, which meant that he would get to find a room easily and laze about before going to sleep. Yes, that sounded really good to him at the moment.<p>

"S-Sora."

With a puzzled look on his face, Sora glanced behind his shoulder to the source of the noise, spotting Olette walking towards him. The moon's rays hit her skin as she stepped through the garden, approaching him with a small smile. He relaxed his stance before giving her a grin.

"Hey Olette, what are you doing here so late?"

She seemed a bit shocked by the question as a bright blush spread through her face. "Oh! I um… I wanted to come with you," she averted her gaze as she moved closer to him, "S-So let's go."

"Sounds good," Sora nodded with a smile as the two began to walk.

It wasn't long until the two made it to the dumpster and Sora got rid of the bag. He clapped his hands twice as he glanced at the girl next to him.

"I've just got something else to do and I'm done. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Olette replied with a smile.

The two walked in silence. Neither of them knowing how to start up a conversation and instead choosing to enjoy the quiet sounds from the gardens. The two found this calming and comfortable but one of them was under orders to get something out of this night. Olette knew for a fact that she wasn't going to do anything drastic but maybe getting on friendlier terms with Sora wouldn't be a bad thing.

"How are you doing so far?"

"Huh?" Sora let out confusedly, not expecting the question. "I…" he trailed off before clasping the back of his neck and giving a sheepish smile, "I think I'm not doing too bad."

Olette looked at him oddly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just getting used to this place," he began with his gaze dropping slightly, "I'm still really thrown off by this whole thing but I'm getting used to it. I mean, I still think about escaping for my life every single second but I'm not being a di- jerk to others anymore."

"That's great then. You'll probably like it here after a while."

Sora chuckled, finding it to be downright impossible. "I don't know about that," the two made it to the large building once again, Sora taking a few steps forward before turning to Olette, "I'll be back quick."

With that he entered the building, leaving Olette behind. She bit her lip nervously while clutching the end of her shirt as soon as he left, wondering why Namine had just thrown her into this situation without a care in the world.

She glanced back at the door, her hear racing as she thought of Namine's instructions. It might be true that her feelings for him weren't exactly those of friendship ever since he protected her without a second thought even though they didn't know each other for long. He had been heroic.

Olette blushed, _'Well… Lady Namine always gets what she wants so…' _Her blush deepened as she caught wind of what she was thinking. She shook her head quickly, "No. No. No. No. No. What am I thinking?"

"What's wrong?"

Olette's eyes widened as she looked to her side to see Sora already there. "Sora!" she exclaimed with a bright blush, "How much did you hear?"

"About what?" he asked in confusion as he adjusted the basket on his hands.

"Never mind," she responded quickly while looking for a way to change the conversation. "What was it that you needed to do?" she asked upon noticing the basket filled with clothes he was carrying.

"Oh, this," he glanced at the basket he carried before looking back at her, "I just have to use the drying thing since I don't want these clothes do get smelly because I didn't dry them."

Olette nodded in agreement as Sora began to walk. She followed after him, already knowing that he was going to the back of the utility building since that's where the heavier utilities were kept. This 'Drying Thing,' was actually made by a Special. It used energy stored from the sun's rays to dry clothes, all you had to do was put them in a compartment and wait a few minutes for it to be done.

"So…" Sora began with a grin, "Is there anything to-"

He was cut off as a blur shot past him. "What the?" he cried out when noticing the blur had taken something from the basket. "You bastard! What did you take?"

The blur, now standing a fair distance away from them and being shadowed by darkness pulled out what it had taken. Sora blushed deeply, with Olette doing the same. There, on the things hands were… Kairi's panties in full view.

"H-How the hell did they get here?" He turned to Olette, finding her to be looking at him questioningly, "She cleans those! I have no idea why they're here!"

The shadowed figure turned its back on them before rushing away.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora yelled as he followed after the creature.

"Wait up!" Olette cried out as she ran after Sora.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm so bored!' <em>Namine shouted in her head.

Having come up with a plan to get Olette alone with Sora had gone without a hitch but she never thought of one thing. What she would do at Kairi's. She was a great friend but was in the middle of doing her homework at the moment and didn't even pay attention to her. It was like she forgot that she had a guest.

Namine pouted as she glanced out the window next to Kairi's bed, where she was currently sitting. It was the best she could do to entertain herself since, for the first time in a long time, she had actually forgotten to bring her notebook. Helping out Olette had made her forget to bring it along. Now she was stuck waiting for Kairi to finish her homework.

'_Why did I get the boring part?' _

She decided to glance around the room to try to pass the time. It was the same as it always had been, Kairi wasn't one to redecorate and it showed since the most she had done was move a chair. Even the pictures on the desk Kairi was currently using hadn't moved.

She found it odd. Odd that Kairi only had a few pictures of her family. It was possible that she simply forgot them but going back to her house and getting them didn't seem like much trouble. She just stayed with the same three pictures.

One of her late mother, a beautiful woman with porcelain skin and long red locks that seemed to flow down her head. The other was of her brother, Leon, standing next to a younger Kairi, wearing a pink dress that reached her ankles. His eyes were transfixed in the camera, giving the impression that he was glaring at whoever was looking at the picture.

The final picture was one of a young Kairi smiling at the camera while standing next to her dad and brother. Kairi's dad had blond hair that reached his shoulders and had a stern face that one couldn't help but be intimidated by. Kairi never spoke much of her dad, in fact, all that Namine knew about him came from people talking around town. Other than that, the man was a mystery to her.

'_Mystery?' _Namine's eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Hey Kairi," she called out to get her friend's attention, who gave her a hum to show that she was listening, "Have you heard about the rumors going around town?"

"Namine, don't start spreading weird rumors again," Kairi scolded without looking away from the notebook she was writing on.

Namine frowned slightly and shook her head, "This isn't like that." She moved to the edge of the bed and leaned a bit towards where Kairi sat, "This is a big rumor. One that has to do with the whole town."

A sigh emitted from Kairi's lips as she turned to face Namine, giving her an skeptical look.

"Apparently, a lot of people have gone missing near the Eastern Gate," she informed her friend with a hint of worry showing on her face, "The officers are trying to hide it but a few people are saying that even they look afraid of what's going on."

"And why are you telling me this?" Kairi asked, still a bit skeptical about the whole thing.

"Well, you have a brother that's an officer. Has he been acting strange lately?"

Kairi rolled her eyes before going back to her work. "He hasn't," she replied, "Besides, I haven't seen him much lately. Summer is still away and you know I don't see him much until then."

"You're right," Namine nodded in agreement, "Then that means that he might be scared but you haven't noticed since you don't' see him much."

"Think what you want," Kairi replied, knowing that by now Namine was too transfixed in her own thoughts to hear anything.

* * *

><p>"Dammit get back here!" Sora yelled as he chased after the weird thing that had taken Kairi's… her things.<p>

Behind him ran a tired Olette, seeming distraught, "Wait up Sora!"

He did not slow down, the shadowed figure was just a few paces away. He had him.

"Got you!" He yelled as he dove at the thing but it took a sharp turn, effectively dodging him and making him fall face first into the ground.

"Sora!" Olette called out worriedly as she ran to his side and kneeled next to him.

The shadowed figure held up the panties again, waving them around the air and jumping up and down, apparently mocking them.

"That thing…" Sora growled as he rose to a kneeling position.

"Are you okay?" Olette asked in concern.

Sora glared at the figure. "Never better!" He charged in at the figure once more, watching as it spun in place and began to run away with the panties out in full view. "You're not getting away!" The teen exclaimed as he once more dove at the figure that, as before, took a sharp turn.

A smirk formed on Sora's face as he planted both hands firmly on the ground as he fell and using the momentum to push himself off the ground and landing right in front of the figure. It let out a squeal when seeing the teen right in front of it.

'_Gotcha' now!' _Sora cheered before noticing a light emitting from the figure. He looked at it curiously before his eyes widened in alarm as a ball of fire formed before him.

The figure let out a laugh as it launched the fireball at Sora, making him roll away in panic before getting back on his feet with no trouble.

"Ha! You missed me!" He smirked before feeling something hot on his left arm. Confused, he looked down only to let out a yelp when seeing that his left sleeve was on fire. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Laughter coming from the figure could be heard as Sora ran in circles while slapping his left arm to put out the fire.

"I'm coming Sora!" Olette called out as he approached him with a bucket of water she had found nearby and splashing it on him without a second thought. It did the trick as the fire was taken care of but it left Sora soaked from the waist up.

Sora let out a sigh of relief, giving Olette a smile, "Thanks."

Laughter was heard once more as the figure waved the panties around once more.

"That thing!" Sora glared before his eyes caught sight of movement. Before he could see what it was, three ninja stars sunk on the ground around the figure, making it let out a yelp before looking around fearfully.

"That's enough trouble from you." Came a loud voice from the vicinity.

Sora and Olette looked around in confusion as a person dropped down from a nearby tree, taking the time to flip in the air before landing gracefully on the ground. The two teens were left astounded as they watched the newly arrived girl with short black hair give them a confident grin.

The girl turned to the shadowed figure and gave it a stern gaze. "Give those back right now!" She scolded disapprovingly, "I didn't know Moogles could be such perverts."

The figure let out a whimper before approaching Sora. It became lit by the moonlight and its form became clear to him. It was a small, that much Sora already knew, white creature with a large circular head, small ears and stubby hands and feet without fingers or toes. It had a large bulbous pink nose and sported tiny purple wings that looked like a bat's. Finally, it had a thin brown antenna that ended in a large red ball.

It let out a sort of whimper before handing out the panties to Sora. He blushed before taking them in hand and looking around in panic, not having anywhere to put them. Luckily for him Olette took them with an embarrassed blush.

"Please forgive him," the girl spoke up, giving them a bow and grabbing the Moogle by the head. She held him up and gave them a firm nod, "This guy won't bother you again. You have my word."

"Um… thanks?" Sora let out uncertainly. He scratched the back of his head as he looked over the strange creature, "What is that?"

"Hm?" the girl let out confusedly before smiling and holding up the Moogle once more, ignoring how if flailed in her hold, "This here is a Moogle. They're creatures that live close to my hometown. These guys don't mind people and even follow us around if they get attached to us. They can even use magic which makes them the perfect partners to have around."

"Wow, something like that existed…" Sora muttered as he eyed the Moogle before glancing back at the girl. "Anyway, I'm Sora," he grinned before pointing a hand at Olette, "And this is Olette. Thanks for helping us catch this guy."

The girl smiled as the Moogle, now free, floated next to her, "No worries. I'm Yuffie by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Olette smiled politely before a look of confusion showed on her face, "Um. Sorry for asking but why are you out this late?"

"I'm just looking around," Yuffie admitted with a smile, "I just transferred to this school today so I thought that maybe I should look around. But what are you guys doing out so late? Do students here go out to party at night?"

"We're not really students," Sora admitted a bit awkwardly, "We're… people who work here."

Yuffie grinned as she leaned closer to Sora, making him take a few steps back in return, "I get it! So you guys are slaves."

"We are," Olette responded while looking down.

Yuffie noticed this and frowned. "Hey, don't do that," she complained as she crossed her arms, "You guys are still the first friends I made here, it doesn't matter what you do."

"Yeah," Sora and Olette replied in unison.

"So…" Yuffie trailed off as a smirk formed on her face, "What did you guys do? Rob a bank? Recue someone from demise? Kidnap an important person's daughter?"

"None of that," Sora chuckled, "I'm here because… because I got caught sneaking around here."

Olette took a few steps forward and gave a small frown, "I decided to get this kind of work as a job to help out my parents who live out in the country."

Sora looked at Olette in admiration. She was really an all-out nice person. So far she had only looked out for others and she even took this kind of job just to help out her parents. She was really different from everyone he knew. A really selfless person.

"You're such a good person," Yuffie sniffed as tears streamed down her face.

"Wha! Don't cry," Olette yelped in alarm as she tried to calm down the crying girl.

Yuffie shook her head, "Don't worry I'm fine." She gently pushed Olette away before giving the two a smile, "I have to go now but it was really good to meet you guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she began to walk way along with the floating Moogle. She glanced back and gave them a smile before shouting.

"Oh! And you guys make a great couple!"

Olette blushed a crimson red while Sora just smiled in amusement, watching as Yuffie and the Moogle left. She really was quite the eccentric one. Not like Namine though. Yuffie was more of an energetic weirdo. But it still didn't change the fact that they meant good.

'_Looks like this place is filled with really extraordinary people.'_

He smiled as he glanced at Olette, who was still blushing, "She was really something, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," she responded timidly.

"Well, I have to go now," he told her with a grin, "Gotta catch up on my sleep, right?"

She smiled, "Right."

"See ya," he gave her a small wave before leaving.

Olette continued to smile as she watched him leave. She felt that Namine's plan hadn't been as bad as she first thought. Even if it had only been a little, she felt as if she had gotten closer to Sora and had even made a new friend out of it.

"I'll have to thank Lady Namine," she told herself before walking towards the dormitories.

**Ch. 9 End**

**That's the end of this chapter. Since Olette got closer to Sora that means that Kairi's turn is coming up. Anyway, hope you guys liked it and if you didn't then tell me what you'd like to see done differently. **


	10. Lost in Town

**Well I'm back after taking forever to update. Sorry about that but I've been a lot busier than I expected. Don't worry though, I think I'll be able to update more frequently now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised<strong>

**Ch.10 Lost in Town**

Sora dragged his feet with a frown on his face. It wasn't every day that he was the bitter one of a group since he had always been known for being more on the upbeat side which came naturally for him whenever he spent time with his friends. But, of course, this was an entirely different situation. His friends were not with him, the sun shone directly into his neck and the redhead walking ahead of him was starting to get on his nerves.

Just thinking about the situation was enough to make him sigh. "Hey... um, do you know where we're going?"

"Does it look like I know?" Kairi spat as she stopped dead on her tracks and turned towards him with frustration written all over her face. "You know, you're not very helpful. One would think you'd be the one to actually try to do something."

"That's because you kept on complaining when I tried to help..." Sora muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

Shocked, he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Nothing, I was just feeling sorry for myself."

Her eyes glared into his own before she scoffed and turned to resume her walk on the empty street. The buildings, Sora presumed to be homes, were tall enough to keep them from seeing any sort of landmark to help them know where they were, which meant that finding a way back would take a while.

Another sigh escaped his lips. Kairi wasn't helping at all since he had to try to keep himself from yelling back at her whenever she threw an insult his way. He knew tensions were high which is why he opted for keeping his mouth closed, the last thing he wanted was to end up dying electrocuted.

It led him to wonder, just how did he end up like this?

* * *

><p>Namine couldn't help but smile as she and Olette stood on the school's gate. Her plan was coming into fruition, Kairi had taken the bait to what she was sure would be the plan to get Sora and Olette together. On top of that the weather was great for a summer morning, just thinking of that made her smile widen. She was sure it would be a great day.<p>

"Why are you smiling in such a horribly dangerous way?"

That had to be the only wrench in her plan. Selphie, the only person that could destroy her plans; not because of dumb luck or because she was clumsy but because she had a way of figuring these kinds of things out and stopping them if she wasn't pleased. Out of all the people Namine knew, Selphie had to be the most dangerous one despite her bubbly personality.

"It's nothing," Namine answered with a smile. "I'm just excited to go out with you and Kairi today."

Selphie gave the blonde a suspicious look, already thinking that she had something planned. Namine had always been the kind to stir up trouble one way or another, it wasn't that she meant bad but her way of going into things was too extreme.

"We're here."

Olette was the first to turn at the sound of the voice and was greeted by the sight of Kairi walking with Sora following behind her. "Sorry we made you wait but someone sprung this trip up out of nowhere."

She said the last part referring to Namine, who smiled in return and clapped her hands together, "Who cares about the small details? Let's get going."

With that, Namine was off and the rest of the group could do nothing but follow after the exited girl while wondering how she managed to be so energetic in the morning.

* * *

><p>Sora knew upon reaching their destination that things would not end well. The large plaza filled with all sorts of tents and stalls had hundreds of people walking around, making following the group of girls more difficult than it had to be. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he got lost and ended up breaking the distance barrier between the S.O.R. and his braceletshackle.

It had been a concern of his after Kairi had announced the sudden trip. He had been in the belief that he would fry when he was at one hundred meters from the school but it turned out that Leon had just explained it wrong. It wasn't one hundred meters from the school but from the S.O.R. which meant that, as long as Kairi went with him, he could go out.

"Oh! That place looks great!"

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden cry of joy of Namine who, with a bright smile, pulled Kairi and Selphie into one of the tents used as shops but not before turning back to Olette and winking, "You and Sora stay here, we won't be long."

From the receiving end of Namine's grasp, a knowing look crossed Selphie's features. "I'll stay out here with them," she released herself from the blonde's hold on her arm and gave an innocent smile, "I'm a bit tired so I'll stay here to rest with them."

'_Damn you Selphie…' _Namine thought darkly but smiled nonetheless, "Okay then, we'll be out in a sec."

Sora watched the exchanged with his head cocked to the side. That had been… weird to say the least.

"Come one guys, let's go find a place to sit," Selphie spoke up, gaining the attention of the two teens.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Kairi asked to the blonde standing next to her.<p>

Said girl had been pacing back and forth during their stay on the small tent that didn't sell anything very impressive. Kairi had been wondering where Namine's sudden interest in the tent had come from but it didn't look like it interested her in the least once they were alone.

"I'm okay," Namine answered with a twitching right eye.

'_You're clearly not okay,' _Kairi thought to herself with a nervous grin.

The blonde, for her part, could not be any more annoyed. It didn't take a minute for Selphie to see what she was up to and it took even less for her to destroy the first step of her plan. The one she called 'The Lost in Town Romantic Stroll (Which Hopefully Won't End Bad…).'

Coming up with titles was not her strong fort but that didn't matter at the moment, right now she had to think of ways to keep Selphie from interrupting and safely have Sora and Olette get lost in the crowded streets.

"Should we go?"

Kairi's voice broke Namine out of her thoughts. _'Finally, time to get plan two ready!' _A smile spread on her face. "Yeah, let's go," she responded but noticed that Kairi hadn't bought anything, "Eh? Why didn't you buy anything Kairi?"

'_You dragged me here…' _Kairi complained in her mind. "I just didn't find anything I wanted."

"Okay then."

With that the two exited the shop and were greeted by the large number of people walking around the area with no sign of Selphie and the others.

"Did they say where they were going?" Namine asked, not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Selphie said she needed to rest so I guess they went to find somewhere to sit," Kairi spoke up casually.

The blonde nodded fiercely, eyes burning in determination as she glanced at Kairi. "Let's split up and look for them."

"W-what?" Kairi stammered but couldn't stop Namine who had already disappeared into the large masses of people. "Great…" she sighed out.

If there was one thing Kairi truly despised, it was crowded places. Not because she was an introvert that hated being outside but because she, although it hurt to admit, had the worst sense of direction and tended to get lost.

'_I should've seen it coming,' _her shoulders slumped over as a sign of defeat. All she could to now was hope not to get lost and find Selphie and the others.

* * *

><p>"That can't be right…" Sora muttered to himself with a sheepish look on his face, seeing as the street was completely foreign to him.<p>

After finding a place to sit, Selphie had told him to get them a few drinks. He had tried to reason with her, saying that he didn't know the place and didn't have any money but she just waved him off and gave him the cash. So, with the money problem out of the way, he was forced to go get the drinks while she and Olette stayed behind.

He had gotten the drinks with no problem but no sooner than he did, disaster struck. A shop opened up right next to where he stood and it wasn't your everyday shop, this one had many girls dressed up in skimpy maid outfits. It didn't take long for a roar to break out and hundreds of hurried footsteps to follow. Sora watched in panic as a massive crowd of sexually frustrated teenagers ran his way.

A growl escaped his lips, "Why did they have to open exactly after I got the drinks?"

Panic had set in and, in fear of being trampled to death, he had ran for a safe place away from the shop. He had made it safely to a street leading into the plaza but the large crowd blocked his way back so, not in his smartest moment, he decided to just follow the street away from the crowd and find his way back.

"How did I end up here?" He asked himself after reminiscing. A frown etched on his face as he let out a frustrated groan and tightened his grip on the two bottles of juice he had gotten. "Why the hell was I even stuck looking for juice? I don't even know my way around here," he looked down in defeat but looked back up almost immediately after seeing a flash of red that disappeared just off the street. Relief washed over him as he broke into a jog.

Relief washed over him when he turned the corner to find himself on a street divided by a river. "Officer's sister!" he called out as soon as he saw the redheaded girl walking on the other side of the river but, much to his annoyance, she didn't even look his way. "Dammit," his eyes darted about and found a bridge connecting both sides of the street.

Just as he set a foot on the small bridge he saw the girl turn a corner. Sora fought the urge to yell out in frustration and instead focused on getting to her, quickly getting off the dark blue stone bridge and following after her.

"Dammit!"

He heard the loud cry upon turning the corner she had taken. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched the usually stoic Kairi with her face flushed and hands balled into fists.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked after a brief pause, being a bit thrown off by her outburst.

Kairi's head snapped towards him, relief showing on her face as soon as she laid eyes on him. "Of course I am," she cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "Where are Namine and the others?"

"I... I thought you knew..."

"..."

Silence filled the dead-end street. Both looked at one another with a bit of hope still left. Hope that the other was simply joking but seeing as the two had the same expression on their face, they knew for a fact that that wasn't the case.

"You're lost too." Kairi stated with a blank look.

Sora averted his gaze after hearing her voice, "Y-yeah."

Her fists balled into fists once more as she let out a growl before stomping her way out of the street and moving past him without so much as a glance, "You're useless!"

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh right, that's how it all happened,' <em>Sora concluded bitterly as he continued to follow after Kairi who had not slowed down after walking past him.

Even though he threw in what he hoped to be a helpful instruction earlier, it had gotten them nowhere and ended up with her calling him useless again. He was sure that his self-confidence would be left in tatters by the end of the day.

Couldn't she see that he was trying to help?

He glared at her back. There was no way that he would try to help again, it wasn't like he had somewhere to go anyway. Screw trying to be nice, she deserved this treatment. He didn't care if he could see her begin to slow down or if her hands trembled ever so slightly…

'_Dammit…' _Sora scowled as Kairi slowed down enough for him to catch up and walk next to her. It was obvious now. Her yelling at him, her moving away from him, her keeping her face hidden from him; it was so painfully obvious that he fought the urge to sigh.

"You're scared," he concluded, receiving a glare from Kairi. "Listen… K-Kairi," he spoke her name nervously. "We're just not where we're supposed to be… like, we're um… not doing so bad."

He caved in too easily, that he knew. But, despite him wishing the opposite, he couldn't handle seeing people in trouble. It got him yelled at by Roxas countless of times but he couldn't help it. If someone was in trouble then he would try his best to help. Such was the case now. Despite Kairi insulting him earlier, he still felt the need to help her.

"So, yeah! You know, don't worry about a thing, we'll get back in no time," he finished awkwardly while scratching his left cheek with a finger.

"You're pretty bad at trying to cheer people up, aren't you?"

An embarrassed blush spread through his face, "Hey! I was trying to be helpful!"

"Well you weren't," she replied in amusement before walking a bit faster and clasping both hands behind her back. "You should really think about what you're going to say before talking."

"Fine then! Last time I try to cheer you up."

Kairi didn't reply, she just kept on walking forward with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"This is horrible!" Namine shouted out to the heavens.<p>

Beside her, Selphie nodded in agreement, "We have to find them quick."

"Let's hurry before they get too far," Olette added with a worried look on her face.

"Of course we should," Namine announced with a determined look on her face. Her eyes sparkled as she pointed a finger at Olette, "It should be _you _who's lost with him. We can't allow those two to be alone under such romantic circumstances. We have to find them quick!"

Selphie let out a sigh as the blonde girl sped down the plaza with Olette on tow, "There she goes again."

* * *

><p>Kairi frowned as she walked next to Sora. Their situation was getting worse by the minute. Somehow the two had ended up on an empty street that didn't appear to be anywhere near the plaza they had been to a few hours ago. The thought of asking for directions had crossed her mind but everyone she had tried to approach was either busy or shady.<p>

Her feet were starting to ache and, glancing back at the teen following after her, she guessed that the two needed a break. His lame attempt at cheering her up had actually managed to get her to calm down a bit so getting him to take a break would be the least she could do to repay the favor.

"Let's go find a place to sit," she spoke up casually, making Sora think that she wasn't worried at all. Her eyes scanned the area and found a couple of benches between two large buildings up ahead. She smiled in relief and pointed at the place, "There's good." Sora rose an eyebrow but followed, not wanting to get her upset.

The two made it to one of the benches and were greeted by a breathtaking view of a large part of town along with a dense forest just outside of the far off gate. Sora was mesmerized by the view, never before having seen anything like it.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Kairi spoke up with a small smile. Something about the way he seemed to entrance himself with the view made her think of a child watching something amazing for the first time. She almost found it cute to see him with his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah," he answered after a long pause as Kairi leaned against the bench, making herself comfortable as the two admired the scenery.

"Sora…"

Said teen glanced at Kairi with a raised brow, "What's up?"

She shook her head in response. "You're name's Sora, right?"

"Yeah, didn't you know already?"

"We never introduced ourselves," she answered with a small smile before standing up and looking at the breathtaking view. "After you tried, keyword 'tried,' to cheer me up and since you stopped giving me so much trouble in school, I decided to treat you better as well," she turned to face him and extended a hand, "Let's start being nicer to one another. I'm Kairi, nice to meet you."

Sora felt his cheeks heat up at seeing Kairi look so… so angelic. Her hair swayed with the wind and her eyes seemed to sparkle under the sun's rays. It was as if she was a totally different person from before. He gulped and raised a slightly shaky hand to touch hers.

"I'm Sora," he offered a friendly smile as he took her hand on his and shook. Part of him thought that the whole thing was a bit cheesy but knew that it was her own attempt at being nice. He thought about saying this but didn't want to push his luck.

"Well then, let's get going," Kairi retracted her hand just as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at whatever moved and found it to be a couple that had just sat on the bench next to them. A smile formed on her face, thinking that they could help them get back to the plaza.

She prepared to speak but froze when the two started kissing. A blush spread through her cheeks before she turned away, this time to see a couple leaning against a wall and kissing deeply. "Wha…" she let out dumbly whens seeing that there were more couples in the area, "D-don't tell me…"

She looked back at Sora who was looking off in the distance again and was completely oblivious to the whole thing. The two were in one of those date spots where couples liked to make out and do all sorts of lewd things.

"Sora, move," she instructed while taking a hold of Sora's wrist and pulling him away from the area, all the while having an embarrassed blush on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sora had no idea what was going on but Kairi still refused to speak and instead quickened her pace. _'Just what is going on here?' _He wondered while still being oblivious to the many couples they had just walked by.

* * *

><p>"You can leave now Leon," an officer nodded at said officer who nodded in response before turning on his heels and stepping out of the small office.<p>

A cool breeze greeted him upon leaving the cramped space. It was a small tent that was surrounded by many others in the outskirts of town. He had been stuck with guarding duty once again which meant that he had to be near the gate and prevent any sort of crime from taking place in order to keep appearances with the higher ups. During this time officers would usually set foot on Hollow Bastion since it was closer and cheaper to buy their necessities there.

Leon had been waiting for this opportunity for a while. This situation gave him the perfect opportunity to check in on Sora's friend and help her out with whatever problem she was having. It wouldn't be a walk in the park though, he wanted to do this without attracting the attention of his friends since he was sure that if they found out he was the one to take Sora, they would never leave him alone.

"The things I do for my sister…" he muttered in defeat as he began to make his way towards the southern gate.

* * *

><p>Sora smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a while as he and Kairi made their way through one more street. They had finally managed to ask someone for directions and, despite not lacking in the creepy department, the older man showed them in the right direction. He thought it was a bit weird though, they were following the directions to the letter but they saw less and less of people walking on the streets.<p>

"Doesn't this seem a bit weird?" Kairi spoke up with a bit of nervousness on her voice.

After hearing her ask that, his heart began to beat a bit faster, "I thought so too but I've never been here so I didn't know if I was being paranoid."

She frowned in response and stopped dead on her tracks before turning to him, "Let's go ask someone else then. That guy didn't look very trustworthy so he probably led us in the wrong direction."

Sora nodded but, just as he took a step forward he noticed two men blocking the path where they had come from. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned the other way just to see the man from earlier blocking the other way. They were in a lone street with tall buildings standing next to each other which meant that they were completely trapped.

"Nice to see you again. Looks like you found the place alright," the man they had met earlier spoke. He was dressed in a casual brown shirt and wore old grey pants. His face was scarred and he had short black hair.

The rest of the men laughed as Sora moved closer to Kairi and put on a fighting stance. "Don't worry, I'll try to hold them off," he muttered to her with a deep frown on his face, "Run away when you have the chance."

"B-but you'll get hurt," she reasoned but he didn't listen and instead switched gazes between the three men. Her mouth formed into a thin line, as if deciding on something, before she placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Don't move."

He eyed her confusedly before she muttered something and pressed hard on his right shoulder. A rush of energy shot thorough his arm, making him yelp as a bright light burst out of his hand and in its place was an odd-shaped sword with a grey blade shaped like a key and a large yellow handle.

"W-what is this?"

Kairi grinned despite the situation, "That's a Keyblade. A weapon that we Specials can only give to one person. I chose you so put it to good use."

Sora still didn't know what was going on. The 'Keyblade' radiated so much energy that his hand shook uncontrollably but, before he got sidetracked, he remembered why he had the weapon in hand. His jaw clenched as he gripped the Keyblade tightly with both hands.

"Leave us alone or I'll use this thing!" Sora exclaimed as he bent his knees and held the weapon to his side.

"We're not scared of you brat!" A man yelled out as he blindly charged at the teen.

Sora had no idea how but, just as the man lunged at him, he sidestepped the attack, planted his right foot on the ground and finally leapt at the man who could do nothing but watch as Sora swung down on his exposed torso and tore through his shirt. The man let out a yelp as he fell on his butt and looked at the teen in pure fear.

"Sora!"

He turned at the sudden yell and found another man charging in at him. Still not knowing how, Sora ran at the man, ducked under a punch and finally swung the Keyblade upwards, tearing through the man's shirt and leaving a large gash on his skin.

"You bastard!" The final man yelled as he ran at Sora with a small blade in hand.

Sora glared before charging in at the man and, just as he swung the small weapon, stretched out his left hand just at the right time to grip the man's wrist and twisting so that he would drop the knife. The man was left weaponless as Sora let go off his wrist and pointed the Keyblade at his face.

"Leave," he instructed, making the man yell out in fear and run away with his two lackeys following after him. No sooner than they left, Sora fell on his butt and placed both hands on the ground, "What the hell was that?"

"There's people like that in this part of town," Kairi explained with an approving look on her face, "You handled them pretty easily. Have you done this kind of thing before?"

"Not to this extent," Sora answered with a look of shock on his face. He pulled up the Keyblade and watched it with a hint of worry. "I don't know what happened, it was as if this thing was using _me _to fight instead of me using _it_," he flopped down on the ground and let out a sigh, "Is that supposed to happen?"

Kairi shook her head. "I don't know. What part of ''can only be given to one person' don't you understand? You're the first person I've seen using a Keyblade," she answered before looking around the area a bit nervously and moving next to him while offering a hand, "We have to get going. I don't want to run into people like that again."

"Yeah," he agreed as he took hold of her hand and pulled himself up. "You seemed pretty calm though, are you used to things like this?"

"I guess I knew that things wouldn't get too bad," she answered with a shrug, "Yeah, I was a bit scared at first but after seeing you take down the first guy, I had faith in you."

"Thanks," he smiled before noticing the Keyblade still on his hand and waving it in front of him, "But how do I get rid of this thing? Am I gonna have to carry it all the time now?"

She grinned slightly and shook her head, "Don't worry, the Keyblade is not your average weapon. It can appear and disappear at your command, all you have to do is relax and it'll surely go away."

Sora nodded in understanding and closed his eyes. He could feel the weight of the Keyblade on his hand but he ignored it as he took in a breath before letting it out and, just like that, the weight disappeared.

He opened his eyes to see that the weapon was gone from his right hand, "Whoa."

"I know," Kairi smiled and, just like that, the two began to walk once again. This time feeling a lot safer and deciding that asking in a store or finding a map would be safer than to ask some random person on the street.

**Ch.10 End**

* * *

><p><strong>KH: Slave of Love Short<strong>

"Y'know?"

"Town."

Leon slapped a hand to his forehead. Yes, he had gotten the address from Sora but he still had no idea where the place was. Venturing to Hollow Bastion was not something he had ever done and asking for directions seemed to be the only plausible choice… How wrong he was. Hours had already passed and he still had no idea of where he was.

"I'm going to ask again," Leon let out angrily. He held up a piece of paper and glared at the two teens, "Where is this?"

"Hmm? All you have to do is take a right, y'know? Then go straight, y'know? Then-"

"Alright stop!" Leon yelled out before turning to the other teen, "Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Right."

"Straight."

"Left."

"Right."

"Right."

Leon's whole body shook before, after many years, losing his cool, "You guys are idiots! And fuck you Sora! You're going to pay for getting me into this!"

* * *

><p>Sora stopped dead on his tracks, glancing over his shoulder with a confused look on his face, "Did you hear something?"<p>

Next to him, Kairi watched him oddly, "I didn't hear anything."

He crossed his arms and looked down, "Weird…"


	11. The Start of Something New

**Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised**

**Ch.11 The Start of Something New**

Sora and Kairi continued to walk aimlessly through town, not because they liked the idea of sightseeing but because they were still hopelessly lost. Of course, having been the victims of a trap, the two were a bit hesitant to ask for anyone's help and settled for finding some kind of official that they could ask for help. But, as it turned out, they hadn't come across a single one. It was as if some higher being liked to come up with ways to annoy them to no end.

"This is…" Sora muttered as he and Kairi came to a stop at an intersection. Said girl looked at him with a hint of annoyance, not directed at him but at the situation they were in.

"What is it this time?" Her question was void of any emotion since she already knew that they were going from bad to worse at a rapid pace.

The brown-haired teen groaned. "We've already been here. I recognize that stupid store anywhere," he said, pointing at a corner shop with colorful pictures of ice cream cones and balloons.

"I'm not as mad as I thought I'd be," Kairi muttered to herself, though Sora heard her clearly. She laughed bitterly, "It's like I'm not even surprised by these things anymore. We're doomed to walk this area forever."

"Hey! Don't be a pessimist," Sora scolded though his face was filled with panic, "We'll get back in no time. All we have to do is um… Find a map! We could just ask someone to tell us where we can find one."

"Do you really want to ask another shady person for help?"

Sora's head dropped. There was no use in arguing with that statement. They were in quite the hopeless situation but for some reason, he was pretty calm and strangely somewhat optimistic. He guessed it came from Kairi's pessimistic attitude but he dismissed the thought in favor of racking his brain for any sort of solution.

"Whoa! You look like you're thinking hard!"

Both teens turned at the sound of the sudden voice. Kairi raising a brow at the unknown girl standing before them while Sora's eyes lit up. He could feel tears gathering on his eyes as he took in the form of the angelic – no – godly holy apparition.

"Y-Yuffie…" Sora spoke up uncertainly, afraid that she was a mirage.

Yuffie cocked her head to the side at his odd behavior. "What's the matter Sora? Hit yourself on the head or something? You're acting really weird."

Sora almost laughed like an idiot but controlled himself though he was sure that he was grinning like an idiot. He felt a nudge on his side and turned to see Kairi looking at him in confusion.

"She's Yuffie," he introduced with the goofy grin in place, "She goes to your school."

Kairi's eyes lit up as well, hope and happiness brimming in the form of tears, "Y-You do?"

"Um… I'm Yuffie, nice to meet you…" she trailed off, feeling a bit weird about the way they were looking at her, "Is there something wrong?"

"We're lost!"

* * *

><p>Leon picked up a small piece of paper and read over its contents once again. He had a habit of looking over things too much, something he didn't really like but, seeing as he read the building's address correctly and it matched the one he had gotten from an old man, he made it. It only took a couple of hours to find the place where Sora's friends lived, which was a pleasant surprise since he thought it would take him a lot longer, considering the fact that he was in a town he knew nothing about.<p>

He gave the paper one last look before pocketing it and entering the small white building that stood to the side of a dull brown gate that led to several small homes. It did look like a place where a single person could charge rent. He went on to enter the building and was hit by a warm wave of air and the smell of sweat. His mouth formed into a thin line as he took in the small office that had a single reception desk standing next to a wooden door, and a few chairs stacked against the walls.

"Welcome."

Leon heard a voice from behind the reception desk but saw nobody behind it. He raised a brow but walked to the desk and, much to his shock, found a small elderly man sitting on a chair with a tired smile.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need one," Leon responded while pointing at his blue coat, which he wasn't too happy about wearing, "What I need is to talk to your employer."

The man looked to the side wearily before turning back to Leon and giving him a nervous smile, "Oh… yes he's here. Just go into that wooden door but please tell him I didn't let you pass so easily."

Leon nodded absently in response and opened the wooden door to find himself in another small room, this one considerably cooler than the previous one. The room had a few shelves stacked against the walls, leaving enough space for light to go through the windows, and two chairs placed in front of a desk. A man wearing a business suit sat behind the desk, his black hair and beard giving him a rather normal appearance.

"What are you doing in here? I didn't let you in," he sneered in an obvious sign of anger.

"I'm with Radiant Garden… I'm an officer," Leon explained as the man's eyes widened at the revelation, "To tell you the truth, I was going to give you the whole story about my higher ups catching wind of what you do here but I'm tired of all of this so I'll make it clear."

The man gulped as Leon's eyes hardened on him before, in one swift motion, he reached over the desk and gripped his tie tightly.

"Do not try anything with the people living here or…" Leon placed a hand before the man's face, fire gathering on his palm as the man began to whimper, "I'll make sure you won't live long enough to buy another cheap suit."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, you guys are like two kids," Yuffie laughed as she led Sora and Kairi through the streets which were thankfully getting more crowded, a sign that they were going back to the plaza. The two teens took a bit of offense at the energetic girl, it wasn't their fault that neither of them had any sense of direction.<p>

"But what were you two doing here anyway?" She asked, not having been told much apart from them being lost.

Kairi grimaced, "A friend dragged us here. We were supposed to look around the shops but she went off somewhere and left me alone. Next thing I know, I'm in the middle of nowhere and run into Sora."

"I just went to get a couple of drinks and was set off course by a crowd running my way," Sora admitted sheepishly.

Yuffie rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her face, "You guys have the worst luck. Well, it's nothing compared to your sense of direction though."

Sora and Kairi kept quiet, both sporting an annoyed expression. Yuffie had done nothing more than poke fun at them, it was just friendly teasing but it didn't change the fact that the two of them had had a bad day. But the annoyed feeling died down as they turned a corner, relief washing over them almost instantly, making them feel bad about having bad thoughts about the 'Great Yuffie, Savior of the Weak.'

They were back in the shopping district and, as if signaling that they had been lost a long time a lot of the vendors had begun to pack up their stock. Sora felt it was unfortunate since, despite his initial annoyance, he had wanted to see more of the district and what they sold, curious with how different it was to the Hollow Bastion market.

"We have to get home soon," Kairi stated as her eyes landed on Sora, seeing his disappointed expression. She rose an eyebrow at this before smiling slightly, thinking that he really acted like a kid at times. "But we'll have to come back soon though. We didn't get to enjoy the place…"

Sora turned to Kairi with an exited smile before he quickly masked it with an indifferent expression, "Well, I don't really mind."

Yuffie laughed silently at the display before placing a hand on Sora's shoulders, getting his attention. "Well, I have to get going since I have a few things to take care of… You guys can get back to school on your own, right?"

"Yeah," Kairi responded with a polite smile, "We just go straight and end up in the road taking us back."

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later," the energetic girl gave a wave before leaving.

Kairi watched her leave, making sure she was gone before glancing at Sora with a frown on her face, "You have no idea how hard it was to keep being polite to her."

Sora chuckled, "Yeah I know. But still, she helped us out."

"I know," Kairi answered with a nod, "I'm grateful to her and even think she's fun to be around with but… well, in small doses I guess."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as the two teens walked away from town. Sora had been a bit concerned about leaving the others behind without saying anything but Kairi had simply waved a wand in the air and placed a hand to her ear. He had almost jumped out of his skin when she had begun to speak and it wasn't until later that he found out that she had cast some sort of magic to communicate with them. Not understanding how magic really worked, he had just taken her word for it.<p>

Radiant Garden was a lot more different than he first thought. Some things had been obviously exaggerated, like people from Hollow Bastion disappearing upon setting foot on the place, while others had failed to capture the wonder and excitement that the town gave off. He was learning something new every day and it felt like he hadn't even scratched the surface yet. It made him want to learn more about these very different people that, after spending time with them, he realized were not so bad.

"I've been wondering…" he trailed off, hands in his pockets as he glanced at the girl walking next to him. Kairi looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised in question. "Well, after seeing you do that weird 'talk-with-your-hand' thing. Do all of you use wands? I mean, I've seen first-hand that your scary officer brother can use magic with his hands."

Giggling slightly at the 'scary officer brother' bit, she shook her head. "They're mostly for students, to help us get familiar with using magic. It's not until our two last years of school that they start to show us how to use magic without a wand," she explained, watching his awed face with a hint of amusement, "_Leon _and the majority of officers, I think, can use magic with their hands but it's not really necessary. Some people never get the hang of it and simply settle for using a wand it they ever need to. Radiant Garden is really peaceful so magic is not being used as much as before by civilians."

Sora grinned slightly at the explanation, glad that his interaction with Kairi wasn't hostile. She was really keeping her word on treating each other better. "Then, what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"I'm just curious about what you'll do once you're done with school," he suddenly smiled and placed both hands behind his head, "Back when I was in school, I never really thought about it."

Kairi looked at him curiously after hearing him talk about school as if it were a thing of the past, "You don't go to school anymore? How old are you?"

Sora chuckled at the confusion and waved his hands in the air after seeing her eyes narrow slightly. "I just turned sixteen but I had to leave school because we didn't have enough money to keep on going. Aqu – err, my 'guardian,'" the word felt odd on his tongue, "Had to pay for everything so I just stopped going without her knowing. She didn't have time to go pay the school herself since she worked most of the day so she just gave the money to us but we would return it later after coming up with some excuse."

He chuckled again. "I remember one time my friend, almost got us caught," he called back on the fond memory with an amused smile, "He had the money out in the open and when our guardian suddenly burst through the door, he ended up jumping towards the money and shielding it with hid body. You can guess how that looked for her, to see me with a look of panic and my friend on the ground clutching and shielding something near his midsection that she couldn't see."

Sora laughed a bit loudly this time, "She only gave us with the most surprised look before leaving." He found it harder to speak but kept going, dismissing the odd sensation on his throat, "Aqua… gave us odd looks for days. It wasn't until a couple of weeks that she told R-Roxas and I that she… didn't mind our relationship. He had the most flustered expression on his face… and then she – Aqua said… she said that… that Roxas and I –"

"Sora!" Kairi interrupted with a worried frown. It wasn't until then that Sora noticed just how blurry his vision was, "Are you okay?"

He felt something run down his cheek and wiped it away, only for it to be replaced by another thing running down his cheek. Sora suddenly sniffed and felt more tiny warm droplets running down his face.

"You're crying," Kairi pointed out with a sad expression.

"I-It's nothing," he chuckled, cheeks burning up with embarrassment. He tried to wipe the tears away but more kept on coming, for the first time he realized that he couldn't see his family anymore. The really odd family he loved.

"I just…" he went on while scolding himself for breaking down. He hated it. He hated finally being aware of the situation. He had unconsciously kept those things away from his mind and instead convinced himself that he didn't mind. That his sacrifice would keep them safe and that he should only focus on the new wondrous world he had been placed into.

Sora bit back a sob as he closed his eyes firmly and was taken taken by surprised as a warm hand clasped his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Kairi looking at him with stern eyes. For a second he thought she was going to yell at him but the thought left the second her other hand grasped his other shoulder and pulled him into an awkward embrace, their bodies barely touching.

"Don't worry, you don't have to stay here," she spoke in a soothing voice. "I can talk to Leon and you can go back home. Just don't cry anymore, ok? I'm not good with people crying because I…" she choked on her words as a lone tear slid down her face, "I… start to do it too."

Sora smiled as he pulled away from the hug, his tears finally stopping as he raised a hand and placed it on her head. "Why are you crying too?" He chuckled while using his other hand to wipe his remaining tears away, "I'm all better now, see?"

His shoulders relaxed as he took in a deep breath. "I'm not going anywhere," he affirmed himself with determined eyes, taking Kairi by surprise. "I made a deal and I can't back out just because I miss my friends. Going back to them would cause more problems in the end," he ruffled the girl's hair fondly and took a few steps away, "Let's get going, I'm feeling a lot better after that cry."

Kairi smiled and wiped her tears away, "Alright then, I have a few things to do anyway."

Sora nodded and, much to his shock, noticed that the sky was mostly dark now. "Oh no!" He cried out in panic, "All the rooms are going to be taken before I get there!"

"Don't worry," Kairi waved him off with a small smile. "I have a futon in my room you can use," she watched as a shocked expression crossed his face but spoke before he could argue against it, "It's perfectly fine, so don't argue with me. We're friends now, right? And what kind of friend would I be if I just left you without a place to sleep?"

"Fine..." Sora trailed off a bit nervously.

He and Kairi continued with their walk, both feeling glad about giving each other a chance. The two were left with big impressions of the other, Sora had seen how understanding and sensitive Kairi could be while she saw just how deeply he cared for his friends.

"Hey Kairi?"

"What is it?"

"…Thank you."

**Ch.11 End**

**Short chapter I know, but I just wanted to get a chapter out already. I know it's been a while but I plan on updating more frequently now that I find myself with more free time.**


	12. Riku Appears

**Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised**

**Ch.12 Riku Appears**

Sora stretched his arms over his head, stifling a yawn as his half-closed eyes followed after Kairi. The redhead led the way towards town quite energetically, something that mildly annoyed him since he wasn't a morning person. People had called him lazy for sleeping too much and he never corrected them, he loved sleep and when he didn't get enough he turned into some kind of zombie that just followed whoever was in front of him.

This time it was Kairi he was following and, in his level of tiredness, only managed to find out that she was going on an errand for her brother. He didn't know where they were going exactly but he didn't put up a fight, having enough sense to be nice to Kairi since she had given him a place to sleep.

'_A really comfy place to sleep…' _he thought to himself with a dreamy sigh.

Kairi glanced behind her after hearing the sigh to see Sora smiling dreamily with his eyes closed. "Maybe we didn't have to leave so early…" she trailed off while Sora mumbled something.

The rest of the way remained pretty much the same, Kairi leading the way while Sora did his best to follow after her with his eyes half-closed. He had stumbled a few times but they finally made it to town and more importantly, the shop that had Leon's package. She didn't know what the package was but seeing as he had helped her out, it wouldn't do any harm to repay the favor.

Kairi and Sora approached the blue-stone shop that sported a sign that read 'Merlin's' above the entrance. Though her brother had taken her there a few times before, she never really knew what exactly the old man at the shop sold. They were always there for a few minutes and she couldn't see anything but strange old-looking things. In the end she guessed that the place was an antique shop but that couldn't be right as Leon wasn't an old-fashioned kind of person.

"Ah, Ms. Kairi. I suppose you're here for Leon's purchase," an old man with a long white beard greeted the redhead and her companion as soon as they entered his shop.

Kairi smiled politely, "Yeah, I'm not really sure what the package is but-"

"Whoa! Are you some kind of old and wise wizard?"

Kairi froze after hearing Sora's exited voice, she quickly turned to glare at him, "You can't talk to Merlin like that."

"It's no problem," Merlin chuckled as he looked at Sora in curiosity, "And who might you be boy?"

Sora grinned, all signs of sleep gone from his face as he leaned over the counter in excitement. "I'm Sora," he introduced before looking around the shop in wonder, "So, do you sell magic stuff?"

Merlin stroked his beard in thought just as Kairi pushed Sora away from the counter and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry about that," she looked back at her companion and gave him a glare, making him stiffen before she turned back to Merlin, "Can I just have the package? We really have to get going."

"Of course, I'm sorry about keeping you here," Merlin reached under the counter and took out a brown box, "This is it right here, make sure to tell him that we're running low."

"Will do," Kairi nodded as she made her way to the door with Sora following behind her.

"Wait up Sora," Merlin called out.

Sora looked back at the old man just in time to catch a small box he had thrown his way, "W-What?"

Merlin smiled, "Just a gift from an old and wise wizard."

The teen only nodded in response and followed after Kairi, who had already gotten out of the shop. Once stepping outside, he instantly stiffened when seeing the way Kairi was glaring at him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Next time we go somewhere, please behave yourself. You can't just call an old guy 'old' just like that."

"Yeah, that came out before I could help it," he admitted in slight embarrassment before holding out the small box on his hand, "But look at this. He couldn't have been all that mad it he gave it to me, right?"

"What's that?" Kairi asked in wonder, her anger gone.

He shrugged in response and opened the box with an exited look on his face. "Huh?" A lion shaped keychain was in the box much to his puzzlement, "Why would I need this?"

"I'm not sure, but let's get going for now," she responded, "Leon didn't say when he would be coming to pick this thing up so we should stay in the school and wait for him."

"Right," he nodded as Kairi led the way down the street leading directly into the long dirt path that would take them back to school. "Why couldn't your brother come get this by himself anyway?" Sora placed his hands behind his head, "Merlin's is way closer to where he is, right?"

Kairi shook her head, "Leon is sometimes moved to the other gates. There's also times when he's sent to places outside of here." She smiled to herself when seeing the wistful look on Sora's face, "Is that something you want to do?"

"Hm?"

"Travel around the world," she answered as she gazed at the sky, "I really want to do it one day, get out of Radiant Garden and visit all sorts of places."

Sora grinned. "I want that too. There's all kinds of people in Hollow Bastion and I met a lot of travelers there," he paused before his eyes lit up in excitement, "Did you know that there's a place completely dedicated to Halloween?"

Kairi laughed at this, "You can't expect that to be true. It'd be too weird."

"No way, I heard it from a reliable source!"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Who?"

Sora smiled, "This old man that sold stuff in the market. He even told me that he saw a mermaid once."

"Now I know you're lying," Kairi rolled her eyes and pressed forward, leaving a frowning Sora behind.

"Hey! It's the truth!" He chased after her but was forced to come to an abrupt halt in order to avoid bumping into Kairi who had stopped walking, "What's wrong?"

Sora looked at the girl oddly before following her gaze and spotting a teen with silver hair standing on top of a small hill. He looked at the teen in confusion, the guy's arms were crossed and he had this annoying smirk on his face.

"Riku, one of the top students of our school and the son of Sephiroth," Kairi stated after seeing the confused look on Sora's face. Her eyes narrowed in obvious distaste, "What is someone like you doing here?"

Riku smirked in response, throwing a nod in Sora's direction, "This filthy slave attacked my own." Kairi tensed up at the accusation, already knowing full well just what Riku was planning. "I don't take well to having my _things _damaged, even if I've already gotten rid of _it_," he turned his gaze to Sora, "I'm going to put you in your place."

Kairi knew they were in trouble. Riku wasn't at the top of their school just because of his family's name. He was known as the best combatant in the whole school who didn't show mercy to anyone that crossed his path.

"Look Riku, there doesn't have to be any trouble – "

"Who do you think you are?" Sora interrupted with a glare.

Kairi's eyes widened in disbelief as she turned to face Sora, "Don't say anything idiot! You don't know who you're messing with!"

The comment only seemed to edge Sora further as he raised his right arm and pointed the palm of his hand at Riku. "It doesn't matter who he is… I can't just sit by and let him talk to me that way," the keyblade appeared with a flash of white light on his hand, drawing an amused smirk from Riku, "You better be ready, because here I come!"

Riku summoned his own keyblade, a black one with the blade resembling a bat's wing, and held it at his side calmly, "Then come."

Infuriated, Sora charged in at Riku.

"Sora!"

He ignored Kairi's screams and leapt at Riku, swinging at his left side but being blocked almost instantly. His eyes narrowed as he reversed the grip on the blade and swung it upwards but his opponent only smirked and sidestepped the swing, leaving Sora completely open. Riku took this chance and slashed at Sora's left arm, making a deep cut on his forearm before kicking at his chest, knocking him back with a grunt.

"Is that all you've got slave?" Riku taunted.

Sora gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet, "Shut up!"

Kairi watched from the sidelines in worry. Sora was way out of his league, he'd only gotten his keyblade yesterday; there was no way he could win, which is why she wouldn't let him fight alone. They were friends now and what kind of friend would she be if she stood by while he was hurt.

With that in mind she drew her wand and joined the fight, casting a wind spell to push Riku away from Sora, completely catching both by surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sora demanded almost instantly.

Kairi grinned and stood by his side, "Helping you of course." He prepared to argue but she spoke before he could, "There's no way I'm letting you do this by yourself. It's either this or no fighting at all."

He still didn't think it was safe but decided to shut his mouth and give her a firm nod.

"I should've known you'd join in, Ansem's daughter," Riku glared at the two, "Don't think you'll catch me off guard again. That was a once in a lifetime hit."

Sora's grip on the keyblade tightened before he felt it again, the same energy radiating from the keyblade the first time he had gotten it. The energy flowed into him, making him relax his stance and loosen the grip on the blade. He shook his head and turned back to Riku, confident in the fact that he would have the keyblade helping him again.

With a new sense of determination, Sora broke into a run towards Riku, with Kairi behind him getting ready to attack as well. He couldn't help but grin as he drew closer to the arrogant teen, he didn't know where this sudden rush came from but he would be using it to his advantage.

Riku lashed out with his blade as soon as Sora was close enough but, much to his shock, the slave rolled under his swing and came to a halt right behind him. Not one to be underestimated, Riku quickly spun on his heels while slashing towards the annoying slave but this time he ducked under the swing before he pushed upwards and landed a solid head-butt on his face. Tears welled up in Riku's eyes from being hit in his now bloody nose but he quickly blinked them away and leapt away from the slave's incoming slash, unknowingly heading straight into a blast of wind, courtesy of Kairi, which met its mark and knocked him back several feet.

"Once in a lifetime hit, huh?" Sora couldn't help but quip with a grin, making Kairi sigh and move to stand next to him.

"You'll pay for this…" Riku growled as he rose from the ground, bringing a hand to his bloody nose and wiping some of it away.

"Sora, try to keep him occupied for as long as you can. I think I can probably hit him with a spell to give us an opening to escape," Kairi instructed.

Sora nodded before breaking into a run once again. Riku gritted his teeth and charged in at the rushing slave, using his momentum to swing as hard as he could just as Sora did the same, resulting in a powerful collision between the two blades. The two teens were in a deadlock, their blades grinding against the other and emitting a few sparks. Riku firmly planted both feet on the ground and eased the pressure on Sora's keyblade which instantly broke through the deadlock but, with Riku being prepared, he quickly lashed out with a swing that caught Sora in the torso.

Sora fell on his back, his keyblade disappearing as he clutched his chest in pain. Blood flowed freely out of the wound and, if that wasn't enough, his whole body began to numb in pain.

"Now to end this," Riku smirked as he approached the fallen Sora.

"Wind!"

Riku was completely blindsided as a powerful torrent of wind struck his chest directly, making him cry out in pain as he was blown several feet away before he finally crashed on the ground in a painful thud.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out as she ran to her fallen friend. She knelt beside him and checked on his wound in an obvious state of panic. "Oh no! Oh no! Sora, you..." Her hands trembled when she realized that she couldn't do anything. Healing spells were far beyond her capabilities which meant that she couldn't ease his pain. She couldn't just go get help either since Riku could get up and hurt Sora again.

She bit her quivering lip as she could only watched helplessly as Sora's eyes shut and blood continued to flow out of his chest.

"Sora… I can't –"

"What's going on here?"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned around to see none other than Cloud, her brother's friend.

"Please help Sora!" Kairi instantly cried out, "He's losing a lot of blood! Please help!"

"Okay, just calm down," Cloud moved to kneel before the bleeding teen. The wound on his chest, though messy, wasn't too deep and would heal with a simple spell. "Heal," he muttered as a green glow emitted from his hands and enveloped Sora's chest, closing the wound instantly. Cloud checked on the wound, just to make sure it closed okay, before nodding at his work and giving Kairi an affirmative smile. "There, that should do it. He's lost a bit of blood but he'll be back to normal in no time."

Kairi nodded in reply but kept her eyes focused on Sora's still form. Tears stung her eyes, hands balling into fists.

It'd all been her fault. If only she'd been stronger then she could've healed Sora herself instead of letting him faint on the ground. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt at all if she had just been a little more helpful during their fight.

"What about him?"

Cloud's voice startled Kairi, having been too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice him. She frowned when seeing that Cloud was referring to Riku, who was kneeling with a hand on his chest.

"He attacked us, I don't care what happens to him," Kairi replied coldly before her eyes settled back on Sora. "Do you think you could help me take him home? I won't be able to carry him all the way there."

"No problem," Cloud assured before turning to Riku and frowning, "You're Sephiroth's son, aren't you?"

Riku scoffed, "What of it?"

"Just stay away from them, you got that?"

Riku glared at the officer. "I don't take orders from you," he rose to his feet and turned away from the group but not before adding, "Tell your slave not to get too comfortable. No matter where he hides, I will find him and make him pay."

With that Riku left, leaving Kairi and Cloud looking after Sora's unconscious form.

* * *

><p>Despite Cloud reassuring her that Sora would be okay, Kairi couldn't help but worry about him. It was almost dark out and Sora had been unconscious on her bed ever since Cloud brought him in. His torso had been bandaged and he looked relatively healthy but she wouldn't stop worrying until he woke up.<p>

It was all Riku's fault, Kairi decided with a frown. She'd heard about him before from other students, he was known to be prideful and stubborn, making a dangerous combination with his strength and intelligence. It wouldn't be the last they would see of him, she was sure of that, but she didn't think that they'd be able to get away again.

One thing was for certain though, she promised herself to work harder in learning more magic spells. Instead of focusing all her time on history and other subjects, she would go out of her way to master her magic. That way she wouldn't allow Sora, or any other of her friends to get hurt.

At the thought of Sora she looked down to him in sadness. Why couldn't he just wake up? Cloud said he was okay. Why was the idiot making her worry so much by staying unconscious?

And most importantly…

Why was Sora having such an effect on her?

* * *

><p>Aqua rested against the back of her chair, her expression one of tiredness. She'd been working nonstop ever since she found out that Sora had been taken into Radiant Garden. Roxas had been adamant in getting him back and had even gathered all of their friends, as well as a good amount of munny. There was no doubt that Roxas been serious and while she didn't want him to go, another part of him wanted him to.<p>

Sora was very important to her, she'd been looking after him for so long that it was as if he'd always been with her. His disappearance made her feel as if part of her was missing, she couldn't rest until he was back home. Her days were filled with worry because she, like many others in Hollow Bastion, had heard rumors about what they did to prisoners.

"Please be okay," she glanced outside her window, looking at the moon wistfully, "We'll get you home soon."

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I?'<em>

It was Sora's first thought as he opened his eyes. A bit of panic swelled in his chest when remembering that he'd last been outside in the middle of the day and was now in a dark room.

He sat up slowly, wincing as a stabbing pain throbbed on his chest. His eyes closed as he took in a short breath, trying to calm himself before glancing to his side to see Kairi sleeping on a chair next to the bed he was in, her head resting on a pillow near his arm.

He smiled wearily, not exactly knowing what happened but touched that Kairi was worried about him. "Good night…" he muttered quietly as he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes, just now realizing how tired he was.

**Ch.12 End**


	13. Trip to Lake Radiant

**Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised**

**Ch.13 Trip to Lake Radiant**

Sunlight peeked through the curtains of Kairi's room, shining down on the sleeping girl who began to stir and slowly open her eyes. A yawn escaped her lips as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up on her seat, wincing slightly when feeling some pain on her neck, no doubt from sleeping in such a bad position.

She stretched her arms over her head as she turned her attention to the still unconscious Sora on the bed. Her gaze lingered on him and she wondered why he wasn't waking up. Cloud had said he would be okay but he obviously wasn't, otherwise he'd be awake right now. The only thing that was certain at the moment was that she wouldn't stop worrying about him until he woke up and gave her one of his annoying quips. She smiled at that before rising from her seat and walking over to the bathroom for a much needed bath.

* * *

><p>A cold breeze hit Roxas as he walked through the crowded streets of Hollow Bastion with a worried expression on his face. Today was the day that Roxas and the others were going to discuss their plan to rescue Sora. They usually met at the house of whoever could fit them all in without being <em>too <em>crowded.

It wasn't long before he walked up the familiar few steps into the place where they always met. The house wasn't too impressive but it was the biggest anyone in his group owned by far. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he made his way in, instantly being greeted by the sight of his friends.

"Finally," said one of the people inside. He was a teen at about nineteen years of age with brown hair that reached to the base of his neck in the back, he wore a simple white shirt underneath a black jacket, which complimented his black jeans and boots.

"Sorry about being late Terra, but I'm not exactly a morning person," Roxas replied with a grin.

"Well, it doesn't matter," another teen huffed dramatically, "Am I the only one that's melting to death here? I don't know why you guys didn't choose a cooler place, you know that I can't handle this kind of weather. Sora's my buddy and all, but you guys really picked the wrong guy for this one."

"No we didn't," a blond haired teen replied with a grin, "Every group needs a comic relief! Don't underestimate your role in all of this Demyx!"

Roxas chuckled and shook his head, "Come on Hayner. You know he's really good at getting people to talk."

"You guys are idiots," muttered Aqua with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey. No need for insults," Demyx complained with his hands raised defensibly.

Hayner turned to her while nodding in Demyx's direction, "What he said! You don't have to be so serious all the time Aqua. You'll get wrinkles that way and – "

He was cut off as a book landed squarely on his face, courtesy of a frowning Aqua.

"Enough of this," Terra spoke up angrily, "We didn't come here to screw around. We came to find a way to save Sora! So I suggest everyone calm down and not talk unless you have an idea."

Roxas nodded in agreement as he put on a thoughtful look, "We already have a way into Radiant Garden, that being the sewers but I think they'll have the one we used last time watched. Maybe we could just ask Seifer if he know another way in."

"I don't trust him," Aqua spoke up, "Look at what happened with Sora, we can't risk having another one of us caught."

Terra remained quiet before smirking confidently, "Don't worry about it. I can get Seifer to talk; he's still terrified of me after all. And I know you don't trust him Aqua, but he's the only one that can get us in."

"When do you think we can go get Sora back?" Hayner spoke up when seeing the upset look on Aqua's face.

"Soon," Terra replied, "We have enough money for supplies, all we need now is to talk to Seifer. If we take all of that into account, I'd say we should be able to move this very week."

* * *

><p>Leon yawned as he sat against the wall outside the girl's dormitory. While it was the middle of the day, he'd been up the whole night because of his mission, if he could even call it that. Seriously, he didn't understand why they called him all the way to the Eastern Gate just for patrol.<p>

"Hey Leon."

He snapped out of his thoughts when seeing Kairi walking towards him. "It's been a while," he grinned at her before taking the box from her hands. "I take it you didn't have any trouble with this?"

"I did," she replied sourly, much to Leon's confusion, "We ran into some…idiot!"

"What happened?" Leon asked in obvious anger. She was his younger sister, there was no way some idiot was going to bother her if he could help it.

Kairi's eyes widened slightly as she realized something. "You could help me out!" A smile spread across her face before she continued, "I really need your help Leon."

"Lead the way," Leon replied instantly.

* * *

><p>"This isn't what I had in mind," Leon complained before sighing.<p>

Kairi had been so worked up that he thought it was something serious but now, standing in her room and looking at the unconscious form of her slave…he couldn't help but wonder why exactly his sister was acting so strangely. Yes, a normal person would be worried, but Kairi was taking it too hard and-

He stopped his inner musings when taking notice of something, "What is _he _doing in _your _bed?"

His sister brushed him off and moved to stand next to Sora. "He was attacked and hasn't woken up since yesterday," she explained as her eyes brimmed with tears_. _It wasn't until now that she was talking that she realized just how helpless she felt - how guilty. "Cloud told me he'd be okay but he's still unconscious! Please help him Leon! I don't want him to be like this because of me!"

Leon finally understood why Kairi was so worried and it didn't surprised him. She had always been like this really, worrying about others, even total strangers to the point of tears. The fact that she worried over her slave too was expected, even more so when she thought that it'd been her fault that he got hurt in the first place.

"Let me see..." he began as he uncovered the bandages on Sora's chest to reveal a thick line which was obviously the result of a blade. "If it was only a cut then there shouldn't be a problem..." his brow furrowed in concentration as he put a hand above the wound and used magic to see if there was anything he wasn't seeing at first glance. His hand glowed a color blue as he tried to find something.

Kairi watched the scene in fascination before Leon finally retracted his hand."What is it? Will he wake up soon?" She asked almost immediately.

"This is… Odd," Leon concluded with his face scrunched up in confusion. "The wound came from a Dark Keyblade I'm sure of it, but it doesn't explain everything though."

"Why does it matter? I didn't even know that a keyblade could be dark," Kairi admitted.

"Not everyone knows," Leon explained, "See, a keyblade is normally void of any sort of light or darkness but as the person uses it, it will begin to gain either one. A keyblade filled with darkness, or a Dark Keyblade for short, is capable of many different things such as causing a lot more damage than is expected from a simple wound."

Kairi's eyes widened in panic, "Then Sora is a lot more hurt than we thought!"

"Don't worry, he's not," Leon assured, "His wound is mostly healed and he should wake up in no time. The reason he's still asleep is probably because his body's never experienced such wounds before."

"Then you're giving me your word that he will be okay," Kairi pushed in worry.

Leon nodded, "Yes, in fact I wouldn't be surprise if he woke up today."

Kairi sighed in relief at the news. "Good, I was really worried," she smiled to herself before looking at her brother, "Thank you Leon."

"No problem," he gave her a grin before moving away from the unconscious teen. "I have to go now, I was on duty the whole night and should really catch up on my sleep now."

"Okay, bye Leon," Kairi watched her brother leave the room before she turned back to Sora, though this time with a small smile on her face. "Hurry up and wake up," she sat on the chair next to the bed while at the same time pulling up one of the books she had laid out on a nearby bookshelf. She glanced at him one more time before turning her attention to the book on her hands, "I'll be waiting right here for you."

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

It was all Sora could see as he felt himself floating in nothingness.

_**W..e U.!**_

Clouded eyes blinked as they caught sight of…_something._

_**..ra!**_

The rapid drum of his heartbeat blasted away in his ears, eyes darting about as a feeling of anxiety overcame his senses.

A voice…

He could hear a voice!

_**So…ra!**_

His eyes focused on a single spec of light in the darkness, sending rays of light down on him, as if calling him.

_Sora!_

He could hear it clearly now, the voice!

_Wake up…_

_**Sora!**_

Everything hurt suddenly, specially his chest but he decided to move towards the light calling out to him. He gritted his teeth as he reached out with his hand in a desperate attempt to get away from the darkness.

_**No! **_

Everything flashed white.

* * *

><p>"Sora!"<p>

His eyes snapped open to be greeted by Kairi's warm smile.

"You're finally awake!"

"H-Huh?" Sora sat up and brought a hand to his aching head, feeling a cold sweat running down his face. "What happened?" His mind was blank, he briefly remembered waking up in the middle of the night but, glancing at the window, the sun was out.

"You went unconscious after getting hit in the chest," Kairi explained with a relieved smile. "I'm so glad you finally woke up, I was going crazy here!"

He smiled in response, "How long was I out?"

"A whole day," she answered with a weary look on her face. "Leon and Cloud checked on you just to make sure your wound wasn't too bad," as she said that, Sora padded his chest with a scowl, "What's wrong?"

"It kind of hurts," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

Kairi brought a hand to her chin in apparent thought. "Well…if you really want, then I could take you somewhere that'll probably get rid of the pain," she offered before scowling, "But it's pretty far from here and we'll need to stay the night there."

"I don't _really _need it, but um… I mean… It'll be nice if I could get rid of the pain," he explained awkwardly. Asking for things had never been something he enjoyed doing, he preferred to earn things instead of sounding so needy.

She chuckled at the way he was asking before nodding, "Okay then, we could get going right away. It's still early after all."

"Where _are _we going anyway?"

"I _could _tell you but…" she smiled at him before sticking her tongue out, "I'm not. That'll be your punishment for making me worry so much."

"Oh come on!" Sora complained, "It's going to drive me insane!"

"Not telling~" she replied in a sing song voice.

* * *

><p>Kairi smiled to herself as she and Sora sat inside a carriage that would lead them to their destination. They had been moving for at least an hour and Sora hadn't stopped asking where they were going until recently, finally settling down and looking out the window. She really would have told him where they were going but he'd annoyed her to the point that she just didn't want to tell him.<p>

Besides, judging by how close they were to the mountains, they were probably really close to the place she wanted to take him to. The fact that she could also benefit from their trip and get rid of a sore neck made her anxious to get there as well.

"We're here!"

Both teens heard the driver's voice but Sora was the first to get out with an exited grin on his face. Always one for adventure, Sora really enjoyed going to all sorts of places and was instantly amazed as soon as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Whoa!"

"This is Lake Radiant," Kairi smiled as she too took in the scenery. It was breathtaking every time, a large mountain overlooking the forestry surrounding the lake that had water so clear that it gave a perfect mirror image of the mountain. "That's where we'll be staying," she pointed to a large cabin near the water's edge.

Sora nodded. "I never imagined going somewhere like this," he admitted before giving her an appreciative smile, "You know, I'm glad we decided to be friends." He caught wind of how he was sounding and tried to rephrase himself, "I mean, being with you is always great! That's why going to places like these...meeting such cool people... Well, thank you."

"N-No problem," she replied with a blush before waving off the driver, who gave a curt nod before leaving the lake. "But we're not here just to have fun," she smiled at his confused look before adding, "This lake has healing properties that speed up your body's recovery. Things like sore muscles or small wounds are easily healed in the water."

Sora couldn't help but gape at the information, "Are you serious? That sounds way too incredible to be true."

"I'm serious," Kairi grinned, "Only a few people know this though, which is why there aren't a lot of people here. And how is _this _'too incredible to be true' when you were so convinced about there being mermaids?"

"Am convinced," Sora corrected with a grin, "Anyway, why are they keeping this healing lake thing a secret?"

"Just think what would happen if everyone found out," she explained with a troubled look. "People would fight over it to the point where it'll be heavily commercialized. In the end all of this," she motioned at the surrounding area, "Would be ruined."

Sora nodded in response before bringing a hand to his chest and closing his eyes in discomfort. "Can I go in already?"

"We should first change into our swimming-" Kairi began but stopped mid-sentence when seeing Sora take off his shirt and walk over to the water, completely ignoring what she had to say. She huffed in annoyance as she walked after him, "Why didn't you wait?"

"I don't have any other clothes," he reasoned with a grin before kicking off his shoes and stepping into the water, his body twitching instantly at the unwelcomed cold. "I-It's freezing!"

Kairi laughed as she watched him slowly step deeper into the water until he was in waist-deep, "Go in all the way, you won't get healed unless the water touches your chest."

Sora nodded in understanding and went in deeper until the water covered his chest. His eyes widened in surprise when an odd feeling enveloped his chest, it was as if a cold wind was blowing through it while at the same time a warm wind did the same. It was a really odd feeling but he found that the dull ache on his chest was beginning to lessen.

He shuddered at the cold before dipping his head in the water, reasoning that he better get used to the water quick.

"I'm going to the cabin to change. I'll be right back," Kairi announced from the water's edge before walking over to the cabin.

Sora was left alone in the water, humming contently as he gazed at the scenery. The odd feeling in his chest was still there but not as potent as before. Kairi had been telling the truth, the water really was getting rid of the pain. But as he was left alone with his thoughts he began to think of how things had really changed in such a short time.

Kairi was his friend now, he had made other new friends, met incredible people, and he got to visit this beautiful lake. Despite his rough start and bad situations, he found himself enjoying his new life in Radiant Garden. Things were finally looking up and he knew that it was all thanks to Kairi.

Sora relaxed in the water and closed his eyes before stretching his arms over his head to find that the action didn't hurt his chest anymore. He smiled at that and wondered if there was any way he could repay Kairi for all that she'd done.

Out of everyone that he had ever known she was easily the most amazing person he had ever met.

**Ch.13 End**


	14. The Shadow

**Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised**

**Ch.14 The Shadow  
><strong>

Sora had lived a difficult life. Despite this he always tried to make the best of it to lighten up the mood around his friends but doing so was exhausting. This had changed during his stay in Radiant Garden. No longer needing to keep a smile on his face, it was somehow refreshing to allow himself to show his true emotions. At least until now.

Kairi. In. A. Swimsuit.

His teenage brain went wild as a blush spread across his cheeks and, after a valiantly fought battle that seemed almost impossible to win, he managed to divert his gaze though not without the occasional glance. The battle wasn't a complete victory after all.

"I hope the water's not too cold," Kairi smiled as she dipped her feet on the edge of the lake, immediately jumping back with a laugh, "Wow! How did you get in? The water's freezing."

"Um... You know, I just got it over with as fast as I could." Forced to look at her in common courtesy, he again took in her appearance. The swimsuit wasn't flashy by any means, it was a simple light purple one-piece with a cover-up skirt; but it was enough to show off the curves hidden by her usual clothes.

"It's so cold!"

Sora smiled nervously as Kairi entered the water and moved over to him. "So? Is your wound feeling better?"

"Yeah," he answered, welcoming the distraction as he padded his chest, "I barely feel it now. This water's awesome." Child-like wonder glimmered in his eyes before he took a bit of water on his hands and drank.

"What are you doing?!"

He swallowed before answering, "Well. I thought it'd be good if I drank it."

She sighed, "It doesn't work like that..."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of being in the water on the insistence of Kairi who wanted him to be fully healed, the two went to dry off.<p>

With his pants wet, Sora had to wear a white shirt and blue shorts that Kairi had given him, saying that they probably belonged to one of her family's staff who would check in on the cabin every once in a while.

"We need to get you some new clothes," Kairi pointed out as she sat on the couch next to Sora's, who was taking up the whole thing by lying on it with his hands behind his head.

"You don't need to. Really," he turned down the offer a bit shyly, not wanting to trouble her.

"Don't worry. I can afford it. Besides, it's the least I could do for your help," she smiled, "Thanks to you my grades have improved. I bet I'll be at the top in no time!"

Sora chuckled, "You're really into school, aren't you?"

"In a way, I guess. It's mostly because of my dad pressuring me to do good."

"Then what do _you _like to do?"

She put on a thoughtful look, "Hmm... Well, I guess using magic?"

"Do that then," he answered simply, as if nothing else mattered. "If you're not enjoying what you're doing then what's the point?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

He nodded absently, feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up with him. "I'm not saying that you should ignore your dad. I just think that you should make time for what you enjoy is all. Specially now that you don't have to bother with cleaning."

"You're right," she agreed and looked his way only to find him dozing off. Smiling softly at the peaceful expression on his face, she left for her room so that he could get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Three days passed in the blink of an eye. During this time Sora got a lot more comfortable with his situation and duties. Sure, it was a bit much at first but he was settling easily to his new life. Kairi too was doing a lot better, for the first time in a long time she had managed to use a new magic spell, one of the weaker ones mind you, but it was a start.<p>

It was the middle of the school day when Sora walked through the school's gardens. Lately, he had been going to a little secluded area behind the girl's dormitory for training. Good place to since it was surrounded by tall trees that kept him out of view.

His ego had taken a pounding when he lost to Riku so he decided to get stronger, the fact that he really enjoyed using the Keyblade was an added bonus. Something about it was strange, like the fact it would sometimes move on its own while on his hands as a way to show him new moves. He wondered if all the blades did this but didn't bother with the question much, it wasn't doing any harm so he guessed it was normal.

When he finally made it to his usual spot he was startled when seeing someone else there. A teen with spiky blond hair and tanned skin was swinging a red staff around before turning towards him with an easygoing smile.

"Nice spot you got here. The name's Tidus," he introduced himself.

"I'm...Sora," he answered a bit awkwardly.

Tidus crossed his arms with a proud smile on his face, "I followed you in here one day since I thought you were a student sneaking around. Imagine my surprise when I see you training in here with a Keyblade! That's why I decided that I would train here as well!"

_'Who invited you?' _Sora wanted to ask but shrugged instead, "Sure, I got not problem with that."

"That's not the whole reason I followed you in here though," Tidus smirked as he tossed his staff to the side and extended his right hand. "I've actually been looking for a sparring partner!" With that said, he summoned a Keyblade, one with a short white guard and a long red blade that appeared more like a staff, even the blade's tip was rounded, with its teeth being the only sharp part of the blade.

Sora looked at the blade in wonder before breaking into a smile. Having a training partner would be great! He had actually been thinking about it before but didn't know who to ask since he didn't know anyone that could use a Keyblade.

"You're on!" He grinned and summoned his Keyblade.

"All right! Let's make this fun!" Tidus declared in excitement.

* * *

><p>Roxas and the 'Get Sora Back Super Task Force' as Demyx had decided to call it, sat around a smirking Seifer on his 'base.'<p>

"You want to get into Radiant Garden, look around its many districts, find Sora, and escape..." Seifer repeated their plan, finding it to be really amusing but not for the reasons they would think. In truth, he was really interested in this plan of their, excited even. "Why the hell not? I won't only get you in there but I'll help as well!"

"What's the catch?" Aqua asked, knowing better than to expect Seifer to tag along without a condition.

"No catch," he replied casually, "Sora really helped us out before he got caught. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favor. Besides, this looks fun as hell."

Aqua still couldn't trust him but was interrupted by Terra before she could speak.

"Alright then. We'd like to go as soon as possible. When do you think you can get us there?"

The room went silent waiting from an answer from the contemplating Seifer who finally smirked and leaned back on his seat.

"This very night."

* * *

><p>Sora smiled as he ducked under a stab of Tidus' Keyblade, and swung upwards with the blunt end of his blade. Before the blade could make contact though, Tidus rolled to the side and, using the momentum for help, was on his feet only seconds later and retaliated with a jab of his blade. Sora yelped as he parried the incoming blade but Tidus wasn't done, he let loose a flurry of attacks but Sora managed to block all of them a bit clumsily.<p>

The attack ended when the two blades became intertwined in a deadlock. Both teens put everything they had against the lock but neither gave out. Finally, the two grinned and pulled their Keyblades away.

"That was pretty good," Tidus admitted with a released breath. He wiped away the sweat on his brow as Sora plopped down on the ground with a loud groan. "You're pretty good at this. How long have you had your Keyblade?"

"Just a few days ago," Sora answered with a shrug before remembering something. "Oh! That's right! I wanted to ask you something about the Keyblade."

"What is it?"

Sora proceeded to explain how the Keyblade seemed to have a mind of its own at times and lead his movements. He grew a bit nervous when seeing the puzzled expression on Tidus' face.

"That's never happened to me before," Tidus admitted. "Maybe you're just mistaking the power coming from the Keyblade for something else," he guessed with an uncertain scowl, "I don't know. Maybe its power is too much for you at times and it makes your arms move?"

"It's not like that at all," he sighed in defeat, it looked like what happened wasn't normal. Just his luck to get the one weird Keyblade. "The first time I used it for example. Back then I used moves I didn't even know I had and my body would move on its own. At one point it felt like I was watching someone else fight but the feeling of my arms and legs moving told me otherwise."

"Well, no use worrying about it!" Tidus decided with a grin, "Each Keyblade comes with its own ability. Maybe that's yours!"

"I...guess."

"That's it, no need to worry about it. Now we should probably go, classes are going to end soon."

Sora nodded and stood up, "I'll see you later Tidus."

"Yep. It was good meeting you. From this point on you're my sparring partner!"

"Yeah," he answered with a smile as he made his way to Kairi's room.

She had given him a spare key to her room and insisted on him leaving his new clothes there since they could get stolen otherwise. Overall, she was nice to be around. Gone was the time when they put up with the other merely for convenience, now they were friends who helped each other out. She even let him use her shower! Something that was off-limits until recently.

Sora stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, "Gotta take a quick shower before waiting for Kairi, or I'll smell like crap when she sees me."

* * *

><p>Kairi smiled proudly as she walked the halls of the school. Today had gone great. She had gotten her test back and was pleasantly surprised to find out she'd made an A. Her grades overall were improving just as her magic was.<p>

But not everything was smooth sailing. The storm in the form of a teenage girl with a mean look and long black hair, Tifa, was coming her way with a smug grin.

"Hi _Kairi_, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing," she sighed in response, making the older teen smirk.

"Nothing huh? That's just like you. Are you going off to study just to fail miserably again?"

Kairi didn't even try to correct her. She found that the girl was easy to deal with so long as she ignored her attempts at getting on her nerves. Though today Tifa seemed more irked than usual.

As they made it outside, Tifa turned to Kairi and grasped her arm tighlty, "Listen-"

She was cut off as a gust of wind exploded around Kairi and knocked her away. "Don't touch me Tifa," Kairi warned with a glare.

"You bitch," Tifa growled as she got on her feet and reached for her wand, only to stop when seeing that Kairi's slave was standing next to her. While she was confident in her ability to beat Kairi, she knew dealing with the two of them would cause a ruckus and she'd get in trouble with a teacher. "You'll pay for this Kairi."

Sora watched Tifa go before turning to Kairi with a grin, "When did you learn that wind thing?!"

"Just recently," she replied a bit shyly, unused to the praise emitting from his words.

"Wow! That was so cool! I bet you'll be the best around here in no time."

An embarrassed blush graced her cheeks, "Let's get going already before a teacher comes and hears what happened."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Radiant Garden." Seifer smirked as he emerged from within the sewage system that connected the two very different towns together.<p>

Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Demyx, and Hayner came out next. They all had to suppress gasps when seeing the very good condition of the structures around them. A field of grass without even one piece of trash could be seen from where they were, as well as clean buildings. The very large and imposing wall separating the two towns seemed a lot more friendly from this side in a way, though they couldn't even think why that was.

"We shouldn't stay here long..." Demyx muttered, more than afraid at staying in one place for too long.

Hayner smiled as he slapped the older teen on the back, "Where's your sense of adventure?! You should be more like me. For example, if we don't get into at least one fight while we're here, I'm gonna be pretty bummed."

"We're not looking for fights," Aqua broke in angrily and almost immediately regretted doing so when the two looked at her ready to argue.

"Enough." Terra scolded with a frown before looking at Seifer, "Let's get going. We'll draw unwanted attention if we stay around here."

"Then follow me."

Roxas bit his lip as they all followed after Seifer. The level of fear was overwhelming. Even with his friends, he was trembling like crazy. Even so, Sora had been alone in this place for some time and he'd be damned if he let this fear stop him from getting his friend back.

* * *

><p>Leon sighed loudly just as he sat down on a bench just outside of the gate he was currently stationed in. Unlike the guards, he could come and go as he pleased but there was nothing to see in this place. While the other gates had towns, the Eastern Gate only had a small village behind heavy forestry.<p>

That village was the very same where he'd be stationed in a few days. Apparently there were a lot of people disappearing from there. This would usually warrant only a few officers but because this problem somehow spread to parts of Eastern Radiant Garden, more officers were stationed there for security and an investigation was in order.

Glancing back when hearing footsteps, Leon spoke before being asked, "This mission sucks."

"Straight to the point as always," Cloud said in amusement as he sat next to his friend. "I don't see why you would think that though. You're usually all over cases like these."

"I'd be lying if I said that this didn't interest me but that's not the problem. The problem is that we've only been sent to investigate because the higher-ups want things to quiet down as soon as possible. Not that sending all of us here will do that."

"People disappearing...huh? Do you think they're being abducted by someone?"

Leon shook his head, "If that was the case then I'm sure _that _someone would not have wanted to get too close to the gate. This must be something else."

The two went silent after that. Both wondering what was causing all of these disappearances.

* * *

><p>The moon loomed over the school's gardens, revealing Sora sitting against a tree. His expression one of disturbance, the teen shuddered as the aftereffects of his dream lingered in his mind. This marked the third bad dream he'd had. Not only at night but whenever he tried to make up for his lack of sleep.<p>

More disturbing was the fact that it was always the same exact dream.

He would be standing in some sort of stained-glass floor. At first he would look around for some sort of sign as to where he was but came empty handed every time. Then he would glance behind him to see his shadow.

The floor would tremble, a deafening pulsing sound would echo in the dark abyss surrounding the strained glass, and then, his shadow would emerge from the floor. He clearly remembered the amount of fear he felt when he watched it rise to a standing position and look at him with glaring yellow eyes.

The shadow would grin maniacally and laugh loudly as the abyss around them shook violently. As the shaking increased, the glass began to crack and the shadow would step towards him.

That was how the dream usually ended, except for one thing.

On the night of the first dream the shadow had simply looked into his eyes before the dream ended. On the next dream it took a step forward. On the third dream it took two.

Tonight had been six steps. The shadow had been at arms length with the same stupid smirk on his face. These dreams usually ended with him feeling scared but those times didn't compare to the fear he was feeling now. It was a primal fear. One that made him feel as if there was someone breathing down his neck every second.

Sora shuddered and glanced behind his back while bringing a hand to the back of his neck.

There was no one there.

He wanted to whine for this to end. He wanted to talk to someone about it but he had a feeling that they would probably think he was crazy. No, they would _certainly_ think he was crazy.

That's right. There was no one to talk to so the best thing to do was to forget about the whole thing. The problem would resolve itself in no time. Maybe he was just under some sort of stress and it was taking form as some screwed up dream.

Sora got up and stretched, feeling a bit more calm now.

"All right, if I get this stupid dream again I'll think about talking to someone for sure," he told himself before leaving for his usual training spot. Since sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do, he decided to get some training done to pass the time.

"Hopefully I won't wake up anyone."

**Ch.14 End**


	15. Awakening

**Kingdom Hearts: Slave of Love Revised**

**Ch.15 Awakening**

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit pale to me," Kairi's concerned gaze studied Sora.

It was morning as they walked to the school building. While he was usually a bit late to meeting with her outside of the Girl's Dormitory, he'd been arriving earlier than her the past couple of days. His appearance grew more sickly each time she saw him in the mornings, with bags under his eyes, his hair a bit disheveled, and his face losing color.

"I'm fine," Sora waved her off with a smile. "It's just that I've been trying to wake up earlier and it looks like it wasn't a good idea."

She looked at him in a bit of reluctance before deciding to drop the subject. Maybe that was really it and she was overreacting, but he _did _look sick, but if he didn't want to admit he was feeling bad then she couldn't force him to go see the school nurse of a doctor.

"All right but if you keep looking like that then you're going to see the nurse, got it?"

"Y-Yeah," he answered a bit nervously after seeing the glint in her eye that meant that whatever she said went.

"Good."

It didn't take long for them to make it to the outside of the main school building, where they usually parted ways. Kairi adjusted the school bag on her shoulder while giving Sora a pointed look.

"If you feel really bad then go see the nurse, tell her I sent you there."

"Got it."

"But if you feel like you can't make it to the nurse then just stay in bed."

"Okay."

"Even if you're in my room, you can use my bed if you're feeling bad."

"Yeah."

"Also, if you-"

"I got it Kairi," he interrupted with a smile, making her blush in embarrassment, "Thanks for worrying but I'll be fine."

"All right then, I'll see you later," she gave him a wave before leaving Sora alone with his thoughts.

He felt bad about making her worry like that. Ever since they gave each other a chance to become friends, he could tell that his feelings towards their relationship were reciprocated. Maybe it was because they didn't put up some sort of front around each other that they had grown close in such little time, or maybe something between them just clicked.

Speaking of putting up a front, Kairi, he noticed, would often act as if most of her worries were not a big deal. Such as the pressure her father was putting on her to be the best at school, downplayed to a mere annoyance when it was anything was no better though, sporting a happy mask whenever he spoke to Oletter or any of the other people he met. It was probably thanks to his bad blood with Kairi back when they first met that he had no trouble in being himself around her. To have someone like that... he was grateful.

That's why he didn't want Kairi to be worrying about him.

Maybe seeing a nurse wasn't such a bad idea. She could probably find out what's happening to him. What if it was some sort of disease known only to Radiant Garden?

Things like waking up because of nightmares and feeling himself growing paranoid, he had a vague feeling that something like that happened to him before...

Sora sighed and walked away from the building. All this thinking was making him dig up random stuff he'd rather keep buried. He couldn't even remember what those old nightmares were about so why should he even think about them?

With his mind made up, he decided to look around for something to do. He had already trained for hours from midnight to dawn so that was out of the question.

"Look who it is."

Sora was broken out of his musings by a smug voice he recognized as Riku's. Sure enough, glancing behind his shoulder, he saw the smug bastard.

"To be honest, I did not think you'd survive the wound I inflicted on you."

"Wow, those are pretty tough words for someone that ended up running when Cloud showed up."

Riku visually fumed at his words, "As if that fool could stand against me. The only reason I left was because causing a scene is the last thing someone like me can do."

"What are you talking about? Of course you caused a scene, you drama queen. Your whole 'I'm so offended and challenge you to a duel' act gathered a lot of attention."

"I don't expect someone like you to understand me," Riku spoke firmly, anger reflected on his features, "Why don't you fight me again so that I can shut your mouth permanently?"

Sora clenched his fists in anger as he stepped forward with a frown, "Fine. Any time. Any place!"

"Then we'll do it now."

"Sounds good, but I don't think you'll want to fight here."

Riku glanced around the area with a frown. This really wasn't the place to fight, it was way too close to the school building and they would end up drawing unwanted attention.

"There's a spot near here that will keep us out of sight," Sora informed with a confident grin. After all the training he'd done he was sure that he was strong enough to beat Riku.

"Lead the way then."

* * *

><p>Kairi hurried down the hallways of the school building. She had talked to her homeroom teacher and asked for permission to be absent for her first two classes so that she could take care of a few things. The teacher agreed and now she was going to check on Sora.<p>

Even though he was so adamant about feeling well, she was going to drag him to the nurse if she had to. She only relented before because she had to go to school but now that she had some free time, she could have him checked out.

With a smile, she emerged from the school building. At this time Sora should be training in his usual spot.

* * *

><p>"To think you'd agree to fight me," Riku smirked as he and Sora faced each other in the clearing where the latter usually trained.<p>

"You're not _that _tough, calm down." Sora stated dryly before rushing in at Riku as the Keyblade appeared in his hands.

The smug teen scoffed and summoned his own blade. Unmoving, he waited for Sora to swing his blade in a wide arc and easily parried before sidestepping a vertical slash and blocking a swing aimed at his side. Riku smirked and pointed his free hand at Sora.

Seeing a ball of lightning taking shape on Riku's hand, Sora jumped to the side in panic just as the ball shot towards him and exploded where he had just been. The teen paid no attention to it though and charged in once again, swinging in a wide arc that Riku easily parried but this time Sora released his hold on the blade and moved in to Riku's personal space. Clearly shocked by the sudden move, the smug teen could not react as Sora delivered a punch to his jaw.

Riku cried out in surprise as the fist made contact with his jaw before staggering back a few steps. He held his face with a look of shock before receiving another punch, this time to his stomach, by Sora who wasn't about to stop his attack when he had the advantage. Riku coughed before doubling over and swinging his blade at the slave, not really hoping to hit but to make him back off.

It seemed to work as Sora took a few steps back and called the Keyblade to his hand once again.

"You're going to pay for ever laying your dirty hands on me," Riku growled in fury, his eyes burning in rage as his Keyblade shone in a bright yellow light. "Take this!"

Sora was completely caught off-guard as a bolt of lightning shot out of Riku's blade and struck him on the stomach. The effect was instant, his eyes widened in immense pain before he fell on the ground.

"Don't bother trying to fight it, this attack surely paralyzed you," Riku smirked as he walked to Sora's side and raised his blade, "Now you'll-"

A blast of wind suddenly struck Riku on the chest with such force that he was sent hurling back a few feet before crashing on the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she moved to his side in worry.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" Riku screamed in a fit of rage as he stood up to glare at the girl.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll protect you," she smiled at him softly before turning to Riku with a frown, "I won't let you hurt him anymore Riku. Even if I have to fight you myself!"

Riku laughed, "Very well then Ansem's daughter. If you actually think of yourself as strong enough to face me then come and fight."

Kairi emerged her wand in anticipation, eyes glued on the foe. Noticing a twitch in his right arm, she quickly sidestepped as he shot a bolt of lightning at her at an incredible speed. She didn't have time to rest though as another was shot at her. More and more were shot but she managed to dodge at the last second before she finally raised her wand and shot a ball of fire at Riku, who simply knocked it aside with his Keyblade.

"Did you really think that would work?" Riku chuckled as he swung his blade horizontally, making a wave of energy shoot out of it in a wide arc. Kairi rolled under the attack just barely but could do nothing as a bolt of lightning struck her chest, rendering her immobile as she fell limply on the ground.

_'No!'_

"Now stay there while I take care of the slave for good," Riku found it amusing to see her squirm on the ground with horror in her eyes. Yes, that's what she got for thinking about standing against him. He walked over to Sora and raised his blade so that the tip was staring down at the horrified teen, "You will die for your insolence."

"S-Sora!" Kairi cried out in terror as she squirmed on the ground in an attempt to move.

Time seemed to slow down for Sora as he watched helplessly as Riku's blade descended upon him.

At that moment something stirred within him as his world began to fade to black. He could feel his fears fade to black as he drew an involuntary deep breath and lost consciousness.

"**Tch.**"

Riku let out a gasp as his blade was stopped by Sora's hand which began to drip with blood but not even a gasp of pain left the teen's lips.

"What's going on?" He could only ask in surprise.

The teen holding the blade smirked, baring his teeth.

"**Does it scare you? To have something like this happen right before your eyes?**"

Riku's eyes widened as he took a few steps back.

What the hell had just happened?

The slave was speaking in a harsh whisper with an insane amount of venom and dark amusement dripping from his every word. This wasn't who he'd been fighting just now.

"**That fool Sora really is weak to lose to someone like you twice,**" 'Sora' spoke in amusement as he stood up and turned to meet Riku's eyes, making him gasp in shock.

His eyes were no longer blue, they were now a glaring yellow that was amplified by his now black scleras. Darkness seemed to resonate from his very being, parts of his face even being covered in it, turning parts of his face pitch black and dark purple at parts.

"What the hell are you?!"

'Sora' smirked, "**Does it matter?**" The Keyblade on his hand began to be covered in darkness as the teen spun it absentmindedly, "**You won't live long enough to care!"**

Riku gasped as the slave charged in at him at a much faster speed than before. He only had enough time to raise his blade to meet the incoming blow but 'Sora' disappeared from sight before his very eyes. Just when he realized what happened, he felt a burning pain in his back and a bone-chilling laugh.

"**Haha! Is that it?! You're so pathetic I almost don't want to kill you,**" 'Sora' laughed as he kicked the teen's legs out from under him before pinning him to the ground with his right foot. He pointed his blade at the fallen Riku's face, mimicking his earlier action, and laughed.

"Sonic Blade!"

_Sora's _eyes widened in surprise as something struck the side of his body and sent him flying back several feet. He scoffed in annoyance as he flipped in the air and landed safely on the ground.

"**Who the hell are you old man?**"

"The name's Auron," said the newly arrived man holding a sword over his shoulder. He walked over to the paralyzed Kairi and waved a hand, breaking the spell binding her.

"W-What's going on with Sora?!" She asked the first question that came to her head as she looked at her friend in deep concern.

"He's being taken over by a Heartless," Auron explained as if it was nothing to worry about. Ignoring the look of panic on the girl's face, he stepped forward and held his sword at his side, "Not to worry though. That can be taken care of so long as he is strong enough. Which appears to be the case..."

Before Kairi could ask why, the Heartless began to hold his head in apparent pain.

"**Dammit! Stay still you bastard! Can't you see I was going to kill him!**"

Auron stayed silent as he closed in on the Heartless but was spotted at the last second and, with agility he'd never seen before, 'Sora' twisted his whole body while retaliating with a jab. The older man blocked the attack but wasn't fast enough to strike back as the Heartless jumped away with a smirk on his face.

"**Now is my turn you-Ugh!**" The Heartless held his head in pain again and staggered backwards with his eyes widening as a voice rang on his head.

_'Leave!'_

"**Damn you! You're going to end up getting us killed!**"

_'I don't need your help! This is my body!'_

"**Gah! You... You fool! Gah!**" The Heartless let out before crying out in pain as darkness exploded from his body before disappearing and an unconscious Sora fell on the ground, the traces of darkness gone from his body.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to his side and kneeled next to him. She looked over him in worry, his face was pale and he was breathing really heavily. Frowning deeply, she turned to Auron, "Will he be alright?"

"As long as we take care of it soon he'll be okay," Auron explained. "These things should be handled as quickly as possible. That's why I will take him to a safe place where he'll be able to overcome this thing. Otherwise the Heartless will eat up his heart and run rampant using the body left behind."

Kairi's mouth formed into a thin line as she processed what she'd just been told before her eyes grew determined, "Then I'll come too. I have to _know _that he's okay."

Auron looked at the girl briefly before sighing in defeat. It looked like she wouldn't be swayed to stay, kids these days were stubborn, so much in fact that he'd rather have her tag along than to argue with her.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sora stirred back to consciousness in a daze.<p>

What happened to him?

Last thing he remembered, he was fighting Riku, or something like that...

His eyes widened in panic as he looked around in a frenzy. Just moments ago Riku had been about to kill him. Now, looking around the dark abyss he was floating on, he wondered if he was dead.

"It can't be..." There was no way he could be dead. He was conscious! Dead people couldn't do that last time he checked.

As he looked around for a sign of...something, he saw the same stained glass he'd seen in his dreams before though it was much more different than before. The glass was cracked and broken in several places, and it was a very dull color, barely giving off any light like it did before.

"Am I dreaming again?" He asked himself once he stepped down on the glass and walked around in thought.

"**This is no dream. I can assure you.**"

Gasping in surprise, Sora turned on his heels to come face to face with the shadow doppelganger from his dreams.

"Who are you?!"

The shadow chuckled.

"Tell me now!"

"**You really are brainless.**" The shadow stated with a scoff before stretching his arms out, "**Is it not obvious that you and I are one and the same?**"

Sora shook his head, "There's no way that's true. Why would something like you show up now? You're not making any sense?!"

"**The one not making sense is you. How can you not know who I am when you broke my hold on you earlier.**"

Sora narrowed his eyes at that before the memories hit him. "Wha-! You were controlling my body!"

The shadow smirked as the world around them trembled.

"**Ah. Looks like our little chat is over,**" the shadow pointed out before stepping forward and clutching Sora by the neck, "**Don't forget what I'm about to tell you. I only need a few hours to have control of your body once again. When that time comes, nothing you can do will be able to stop me. Remember this and run on back, your little friend is waiting for you.**"

The world around them shook violently once again before everything faded to white.

* * *

><p>Sora opened his eyes and was met by a pale ceiling.<p>

He blinked before sitting up and looking around in confusion. Just where was he?

The room he found himself in was barren aside from the futon he was on. With a sliding door on the side and pale green walls, it did not look like something that would be in Radiant Garden, much less Hollow Bastion.

"You're finally awake." Stated a voice as the sliding doors opened.

Sora instantly recognized the man, it was hard not too when he had left a rather intimidating impression on him the last time they met, "You're the guy from before, the one that helped me with those guys at school."

"I told you not to mention it. My name's Auron by the way, you can stop referring to me as 'guy' from now on."

"What am I doing here?" He asked in worry as he brought a hand to his aching head, "What is this place?"

"We're not far from the Eastern Gate of Radiant Garden. This is a small place I got some time ago," Auron explained with his arms crossed, "The reason you and that girl-"

"That girl?"

"You know her as Kairi. But as I was saying-"

"Kairi's here?!" Sora let out in surprise before being silenced by a stern glare, "Sorry..."

Auron sighed, "The girl's sleeping at the room next to this one probably due to her fight with that Riku brat. In any case, the reason for you being here is serious." He pointed at the teen's chest, "As I'm sure you already know, there is an intruder inside of your heart."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"I saw you," he replied in a serious voice. "You were taken over by it but managed to get control in the end. Despite doing that it won't be the end of the Heartless, it will continue to try to take over your body relentlessly."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Do I have to keep fighting for control forever?"

Auron shook his head, "Don't be foolish. The Heartless is growing stronger as we speak. I'm afraid that the next time it takes control, you won't be able to reclaim your body." At the teen's look of panic, he raised a hand to stop him, "That is why you are here. It's not like me to help a brat I don't know but this is a special case. I will help you beat your Heartless into submission."

The man glanced at a clock hanging on the room before nodding at Sora, "I will give you a few hours to regain your strength, once you do we will begin."

"All right," Sora answered as Auron left the room. Once he was gone, the teen sprawled over the futon while letting out a shaky breath. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to give it his all.

No stinking Heartless or whatever was going to take over his body.

**Ch.15 End**


End file.
